Complicated
by Ashley Fabray
Summary: Faberry with Brittana side story and PuckleBrittBerry friendship that starts from season 2. What if Rachel become a Cheerio and one of the most popular girls in school to be with Quinn? Would it even make Quinn want to be with her? With the help of Puck and Brittany, Rachel tries to get the girl, but she'll come to realize that it's all so much more complicated than that.
1. Intro Rachel

It was a new year at McKinley. Rachel Berry knew that this year anything could happen. As she walked down the hallway, books in hand, she faintly heard snickering from her peers, but she just held her head high and continued her way towards her locker. She should've thought more of it because as soon as she rounded the corner, an ice-cold slushy was thrown in her face.

"Welcome back Gleeotch!" Karofsky sneered.

_Yeah, this is definitely my year,_ Rachel thought bitterly while the slushy made its way down her face into her shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Puck saw Rachel get slushied and immediately went to her rescue, pushing kids out of the way in his haste.

"The hell is your problem man! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Get out of here if you know what's good for you," Puck menacingly tells the other jock.

Karofsky scoffed, "You don't scare me Puckerman."

Puck glances at him with as much hate as he can possibly muster into one stare. "Leave or I _will_ make you."

After one last look, Karofsky scurries away, leaving a very satisfied Puck staring after him until he couldn't be seen anymore. "Alright everyone, shows over! Get to your classes," Puck said. He watches the other kids move away quickly and turns back to Rachel, frowning.

"Are you okay babe? Want me to beat him up? Cause I can if you want."

"That's not necessary Noah, but thank you for your services," Rachel said as she started to walk away with a sad expression on her face.

Puck stood there for a few moments watching Rachel walk away before he got an idea. He chases after her and says, "How about you get changed, we ditch for a couple of hours and come back in time for glee club?"

Puck noticed that Rachel was about to protest so he interrupts saying," C'mon, you don't really need to be in school the first day anyway. The teachers don't actually teach until after a couple of days have passed, you know that. Plus, do you really want to go through getting slushied again? Cause you know it could happen. Just come with me, I promise I'll behave," Puck pleads with a hopeful expression.

Rachel thinks for a while and sighs. " Alright Noah, but no funny business. I can't believe I'm actually doing this seeing as my perfect attendance record will be tarnished now," she frowns, "I'll meet you by the parking lot once I'm done. See you in a bit."

"You won't regret this Jew babe," Noah says with a wink.

Rachel nods once, smiling a bit and scurries off, leaving Puck staring after her before heading in the opposite direction and going outside.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened! And on my favorite sweater too," Rachel said to herself, frowning. She had come into the closest girls restroom after going to her locker to get her emergency slushy kit. Thank God she always had her kit because walking around in ruined clothes would be absolutely terrible. Especially with the sticky situation.

She stares at her reflection in the mirror and forces herself to put on a brave face and not cry. Rachel knows she's strong enough to pretend like nothing ever happened and continue with her life. She takes off her shirt, cleaning off the mess of the slushy from her chest with a wet paper towel as quickly as possible. There was no need for some cheerio to come in an humiliate her more than she already was. She put on a red v-neck and a pair of dark skinny jeans. They were the last set of clothing in her bag so even if she preferred wearing her argyle, this would have to do. How it got in there she had no idea, although she's certain that Kurt might've had something to do with it. She rinsed out her hair, thanking whatever God was helping her that the slushy only got in her bangs. She checks herself in the mirror one last time before heading out the door.

Sighing she thinks, _Could this day get any worse?_ In her head, it _could_ actually be way worse and is actually happy that Noah offered to ditch school with her. Not that she would on her own, especially with her 'always be in school no matter what attitude', but it really helped her keep some of that happiness she was sporting earlier that morning before the slushy incident. "Head up, Rachel. You're better than them, don't let them see you down," she whispered to herself.

As Rachel walked down the hallway towards the front doors of the building, she noticed Quinn Fabray and her heart beats just a little faster than before. Her smile gets impossibly wider, but quickly turns into a frown when she notices an arm draped around her body. That arm belonged to one Finn Hudson and she couldn't help feeling a bit of jealousy. As she nears them and the doorway, she stared daggers at the boy before heading outside to meet Noah. Little did she know that that little interaction got noticed by a tall blonde standing next to Artie.


	2. Revelation

Junior year. Everything was going according to plan. Quinn Fabray was still the HBIC in everyone's eyes even if Santana had taken her place after her... _Incident_ last year. But all of that was done. She was a new person, stronger than before. Quinn wore her ever-present glare and made sure her walls were up. No one could get close enough to know how she felt, how weak and vulnerable she actually was, _ever_. At least that's what Quinn hoped for.

Walking down the halls of McKinley, everyone made way for her and Finn, parting like the Red Sea. God, she had missed this. Quinn had gotten back together with Finn during the summer after apologizing for the whole 'you're not the father of my baby' "it" couple had returned. Finn had his arm flung across Quinn's shoulders. It wasn't completely comfortable, and she told him so, but of course he didn't listen, giving her the confused look that seemed ever-present. Rolling her eyes at him, they continued their path down the hallway towards Quinn's locker.

As Quinn got closer to her locker, she noticed a distraught looking Rachel Berry walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. Quinn knew for a fact that Rachel's first period class was with her and she was totally walking the wrong way. Rachel was never the one to be late, and the bell was about to ring in a couple of minutes. The thing that really stood out in Quinn's mind was the diva's choice of clothing. She looked _hot_. Wait a minute. Rachel Berry hot? There was something seriously wrong with her brain. Quinn shook off the thought and continued her way, oblivious to the daggers the brunette had thrown in Finn's direction.

* * *

Puck was getting a little impatient. Rachel was taking her damn time. He knew chicks would take _forever_ getting ready, but damn! How long did it take to change your clothes and wash your hair? He did have sympathy for the girl, knowing first hand how it felt to get hit by a slushy, so when he finally noticed her coming out, he wasn't a complete asshole.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Puck sarcastically said," What took you so long?"

"Well, if you really must know Noah, cleaning little particles of ice off of your body takes an excruciatingly large amount of time. I am sorry I couldn't be done sooner, but I'm here now, aren't I? Now, what did you have in mind for this little rebellious detour I am participating in?" Rachel stated.

"Woah, you totally lost me when your words started to get complicated for my vocabulary. But to answer your question, I thought maybe we could just chill somewhere. Doesn't matter where and after we could grab lunch or whatever. I'll leave that up to you, but you're with Puckasaurus now, so it's gonna be amazing," Puck ended with a wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his antics. "We can go to the park if you'd like and just get lunch from that Thai place. It's really my only choice at vegan friendly food, but we could go anywhere else."

"Nah, sounds good. Let's go. We don't want to get caught now do we? Personally I could care less, but I know you wouldn't want this on your personal record or something," Puck extended his arm while Rachel linked their arms together, heading for his car. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The car ride was less than quiet. Puck spent most of the time trying to get Rachel to laugh. His fellow jew had been down and he just wanted to make sure she stayed happy. So, Puck decided to make it his mission to make her laugh at least once. He knew it would totally kill his badassness, but jews had to stick up for their own, right? Rachel seemed to be lost in her own little world, contributing once in a while. Puck was getting exasperated and finally just decided to be his flirting self, maybe that would trigger a response from the diva.

"So when are you gonna hop aboard the Puck express babe? I promise I won't disappoint, well no more than I already have," Puck winked sexily at Rachel.

Rachel taken aback, blushed profoundly before regaining her composure. Puck smirks. "I appreciate your offer Noah, but I thought we agreed on no funny business. This is simply a distraction for today, that's all."

"But babe, what could be a better distraction than me?" Puck states innocently.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, looking out the window of the car instead.

Puck sighs,"Look I'm sorry. I was out of line and I'll behave from now on. I just wanted to see you a little happy that's all."

The diva taken aback yet again, struggles to see what Puck's angle was. Maybe he was genuinely being kind to her. She smiles at the thought,"Noah you've already made me happy by asking me to be a part of this. I would've been miserable all day, pretending to be alright, but you came and offered a sort of escape. So that really does make me happy in a strange but reasonable way."

Puck smiled,"Well then my fellow jew, get ready for a whole lotta awesome cause i plan on making this count." They arrive at Lima's only park and Puck gets out of the car, going around and opening the door for the brunette. He doesn't know why he's being chivalrous all of a sudden, but he thinks it's just because he wants Rachel to be her annoying, boastful self before going back to school.

"Thank you Noah, you're being so kind today. It's disconcerting," Puck frowns a little and Rachel continues,"But, I like it. It suits you."

They walk, their arms linked, not particularly talking, but the silence is comfortable and no one wants to break it. They reach a bench in front of the lake and sit down, the cold air whipping around them making Rachel shiver. Puck wraps his arm around her, trying to get her to warm up. They sit like this for a while until Puck finally speaks,"So how are you dealing with the whole Finn and Quinn being together thing? Woah, that totally rhymed."

Rachel smiles, shifting a little to look at Puck,"Well, I'm not exactly happy about it… But to each their own I guess. Are you alright with it? I know last year you were a bit closer to Quinn, with the whole Beth incident."

"Yeah, I'm cool," He takes a deep breath. Maybe he shouldn't tell Rachel his deepest thoughts, but he knows he can trust her, so telling her, in his mind, would only help him. "I regret it you know… All of it. I feel like such a jerk for ruining Quinn's life like that," A tear streams down his face and he quickly tries to wipe it away before Rachel notices and thinks him less of a man. But she does notice, frowning. Puck continues,"And I know that I deserve whatever punishment she's going to throw my way. I just know that she hates me and all i can hope for is that one day maybe she'll forgive me."

Rachel swallowed back her own tears, watching Puck break down in front of her. Who would've thought the badass that everyone knew was broken in a way that only a certain blonde could fix. _Her_ blonde. But know one knew that yet.. Not yet. Rachel wraps her arms around his waist trying to comfort him. She looks up at his hollow expression and glassy eyes. He was obviously fighting back tears and he was not winning as a few streaked down his face. The diva reached up and wiped his tears away. Her hand lingered on his face and forced him to look at her.

"She does not _hate_ you Noah. You both are responsible for that, although I do frown upon your choice of not using a condom. I mean seriously? But that's not important now. In her own weird way she's already forgiven you. Maybe not completely, but at least it's a start," Rachel fights off a tinge of jealousy and asks,"Do you love her?" The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

"I… I do love her.. But it's like the love of a person you share a special connection with. I don't think it was ever more than that."

Rachel was relieved. She didn't know what she would've done if Puck had said that he was in love with her. It would've completely destroyed any of her chances with the blonde and those were already minimal. Puck noticed how Rachel just seemed to completely relax after what he'd said. He thinks that maybe she's into him again, but that doesn't seem right since she wasn't giving into his flirtatious ways. Then it hit him.

"Look Jew babe, I enjoy these emotional things as much as the next guy, but maybe we should tone it down. If you ever tell anyone this I'll hunt you down. I know we've become really close since last year with all that crap that went down, but I can't let people think I've gone soft. Plus, I got a secret on you that I'm sure no one knows.. Not yet anyway," he smirks.

That got Rachel's attention. Had he been able to notice the way she acted around the blonde? She was sure no one did, but then again who would even consider that. The diva decided to play dumb so she simply said,"I have no idea what you're referring to Noah."

"C'mon Rachel. I know you have the hots for Quinn. I mean who wouldn't, she's totally hot," Puck stated bluntly.

The brunette clenched her jaw. Quinn wasn't simply "hot". She was beautiful, gorgeous. A Goddess among simply humans. She was everything Rachel could ever dream about these days. How could Puck just demean her to hot. It was degrading to the blonde in Rachel's mind.

Puck smirked at the way the diva was reacting. _She can't even deny it now, it's totally obvious._ He noticed how her eyes hardened when he said hot and then softened and glazed over a few seconds later, clearly thinking about Quinn. He feels so stupid for not being able to notice it before. Hey, maybe Quinn digged her too and maybe that's why she always went out of her way to torture the diva in any way possible, using him as a weapon sometimes. He felt guilty about that because he realized that Rachel was an awesome chick, who he'd just confided in not just ten seconds ago.

He smiles at the brunette,"Hey, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone. I mean you have something on me that you could use against me too and it wouldn't be too smart of me to tell everyone. I want to help you."

He continues, whispering making Rachel's ears strain to catch it, "Maybe with that you could help me feel less bad about myself." His head lowers.

"Noah… I suppose there's no use in denying it anymore. I do 'have the hots' for Quinn as you put it. She's just so… Perfect. I don't see how you could help me though. She's with Finn and she doesn't even acknowledge me, unless it's to say some rude comment. And I don't even know if she likes girls," Rachel states with a frown. She looks up and Puck is giving her the 'I know something you don't' grin. She visibly shudders.

"Why are you smiling like that? Is there something I should know Puck?"

"First, Finn is an idiot. Second, well.. I'm not supposed to really say, even though everyone knows already. I'm surprised you don't," Puck leaned back, smirking at the curiosity that was clearly written all over the singers face.

"Just tell me!"

"Woah, chill out babe! Okay well this summer I had my kick ass Fourth of July party, right? One that you refused to go to by the way, but that's okay. Anyway, we were all getting drunk and crazy and my baby momma was getting all kinds of freaky. She was going on and on about how hot Brittany looked and then at one point i looked back and she was totally making out with her!"

"Who!" Rachel practically screamed.

"Brittany! I thought maybe it was the alcohol, but I spoke to Brittany about it and she said that Quinn always made out with someone when she's drunk. And not dudes, _chicks_! It was totally hot," Puck finished, his eyes glazing over.

Rachel processed the new information and snapped her finger in front of Puck's face,"Puck! Snap out of it! Now are you sure maybe she's not into Brittany?"

"I'm sure she's not into Brittany cause she told me that she makes out with different girls, she just chose Britt that day. Brittany told me she usually makes out with brunettes and that it surprised her that they started making out. And i also happen to know that Quinn is not completely straight," he finished with a wink.

"She's bi?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. All I know is what Brittany told me." Puck elbowed Rachel in the ribs,"I'm sure you have a chance Jew babe."

Rachel smiled her megawatt smile and hugged Puck. "What do you suggest we do Noah?"

"Just leave that up to Puckzilla and you'll get your girl. The plan I have is going to amaze you."

"I sure hope so.." Rachel stated with a sigh.


	3. Intro Quinn

**I forgot to mention in the last chapters that I don't own Glee or any of the music that may be put on here. Thanks a lot to the people that reviewed and followed my story, I am extremely grateful :)**

* * *

Quinn had gone through the day trying to figure out where Rachel had gone to. She hadn't been in school yesterday and she wasn't in school today either. After being reinstated as the head cheerleader, Santana was super pissed and as expected they had a full on fight, but that was how their relationship worked. Not that she cared or anything, but Rachel wasn't one to ditch school. Or maybe she was just avoiding her, but that was impossible since they shared most of their classes together. School was over and she headed towards the choir room for glee club. After their disastrous attempt to recruit new members she wasn't all too happy that no one seemed to care, but Quinn was happy to be back because it always seemed to cheer her up. Not that she was sad or anything, but it was just a nice switch up from having to be mean to a bunch of dumb freshman or anyone for that matter that got in her way.

As she headed towards the door, she heard giggling from inside. She knew that voice… She stepped in and there she was. Rachel freaking Berry in all her glory. But Rachel wasn't the only one there, no. Puck was sitting next to her, his arm draped around her shoulders, laughing like they were the oldest of friends. Quinn couldn't shake this feeling of anger and stared at them with her HBIC glare in place. Quinn saw Rachel instantly tense up and she smirked. There was this look in Rachel's eyes that she couldn't place and it shook her to her very core. What the hell was that look? As quickly as it came, it left and Quinn was left staring dumbfounded at Rachel until she realized what a fool she was being so she went and sat down. The head cheerleader was ready to completely ignore everything when she heard Rachel's sweet voice.. Wait, no it wasn't sweet. It was annoying. Yeah that was it.

"Noah, I'm not sure you should do this. I mean what about Santana. Didn't you have a thing with her?"

"That's in the past babe. Trust me, I want to do this," Puck finished with a wink.

Quinn was having a meltdown. She had no idea why this was bothering her, but it was. She barely even noticed that everyone was practically there, except for Mr. Shue like always. Everyone was lounging around talking. She didn't realize Finn was there until he put his arm around her.

"Quinn? What's wrong, you look mad," He asked with his confused expression.

"It's nothing Finn. Don't worry about it, okay?" Quinn hissed.

"Woah, scary Quinn. I'll leave you alone then," Finn said with a scared puppy look and he let his arm drop off of her shoulder.

Quinn felt bad, but didn't apologize. She was the HBIC after all and she didn't let go of that for anyone. Not even poor, gullible Finn. Mr. Shuester came in and clapped his hands in his fashionable way.

"Alright guys, welcome back! I know you're all bummed about not getting members to join after your performance, but keep on trying guys! I'm sure we'll get new people."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Mr. Shue's antics. He really didn't understand that people couldn't give two damns about the club. She looked over and saw Rachel raise her hand.

"Mr. Shue, what performance are you talking about?"

Before Mr. Shue could answer, Finn replied, "Well if you had bothered to be here Rach, then you would know that during lunch we performed Empire State of Mind to try to get new recruits for glee."

"Thank you Finn. I would've been here, but there was something I had to do," Rachel turned and smiled at Puck who winked in return.

Quinn was even angrier than she had been before. _Why am I so mad?_ she wondered. Puck's hand went up.

"Yes Puck?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Mr. Shue, I know you're just starting or whatever, but I'd actually like to sing a song. It's for someone really special," Puck said, winking at Rachel. She blushed profusely and Quinn wanted to smack Puck. She still didn't know why.

"Okay Puck, the floor's all yours," Mr. Shue smiled.

Puck walked over and grabbed a guitar from the stand. He walked around the center of the room and started the rhythm of the song. _Crap! Are you fucking kidding me? He's really singing this song_, Quinn thought bitterly.

Puck started singing:

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

Everyone noticed that Puck was staring at Rachel while singing the song. Quinn looked over and saw that confused expression on Finn's face. He then looked kind of mad and Quinn had to roll her eyes at him. How could he still be into a girl as annoying as Rachel?

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

Quinn was getting exasperated. She pretended not to see the huge smile on Rachel's face and she pretended that she wasn't getting jealous. The blonde was getting jealous of Rachel not of Puck. Yeah… That was it.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_Everyone joined into the chorus and Quinn didn't want to stand out so she reluctantly sang along._

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours._

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do._

_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._

_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._

_There's no need to complicate._

_'Cause our time is short._

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._

_I'm yours._

Puck walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand, letting the band members finish the song on their instruments. Quinn was getting extremely irritated at the way Puck seemed to make the diva blush and smile like he was her most favorite person in the world. _That should be me_, she thought. What in the actual fuck was happening to her?

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, oh,_

_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

Puck finished singing and smiled his incredibly dorky yet sexy smile and winked at Rachel. Rachel blushed more, if that was even possible, and lowered her head before standing up and hugging Puck. They both sat down and held hands.

"Hold up. When the hell did that happen?" Santana asked glaring at Rachel.

"Not that I care, but I agree with Santana. When the hell did you decide to date manhands again Puck?" Quinn asked also glaring at Rachel.

There were several nods of approval from the rest of the glee kids, intrigued to know what was going on.

"Well, if you must know this happened spontaneously. We certainly didn't plan it, did we Noah?" Rachel responded, giving Puck a sly smile.

He smiled back and said,"No babe, we didn't. And why do you two care anyway. You broke up with me Santana. And Quinn you're with Finn."

"I don't care about you, i just care that the dwarf became the rebound girl. Hmm.. It's actually not that bad now that I think about it. Enjoy my sloppy seconds Berry," Santana said, smirking at Rachel.

"Thanks Satan. Enjoy him I shall," Rachel winked sexily at Puck and he smirked in return.

Santana made a gagging noise and everyone laughed in return. Everyone except a fuming Quinn and an obviously jealous Finn.

"I don't like this Rachel. He's just playing you, don't you see?" Finn said.

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Could he be anymore obvious?_ Then she remembered she was dating the idiot so she decided it was time for her to step in.

"Finn! Do you forget who you're dating? Let the dwarf be with whoever she wants," Quinn glared at him and he cowered under her stare. She continued,"Can we please change the subject, I can only take so much of Berry's voice at a time."

"I agree with Quinn. Although I love talking about myself as you all know, I feel quite uncomfortable about discussing personal matters. Furthermore-"

"Berry! Shut the hell up already!" Santana interrupted.

"Santana! Language," Mr. Shue reprimanded.

Santana just crossed her arms and glared at Mr. Shue.

"Okay well I guess we can just wait around to see if anyone will audition. Talk about some ideas for Sectionals among yourselves," Mr. Shue said.

Quinn pulled out a book, ready to ignore everyone, until she heard Puck's voice.

"Jew babe, you have to do this! I know you're scared, but if you really want to be cool and popular this is something you have to do. How do you think Santana and Brittany are so popular? C'mon, it'll be fun. Trust me."

Something in that last phrase hit Quinn. It reminded her all too much of that horrible mistake she committed with Puck and was he, dare she think, trying to get into Rachel Berry's pants too? It would be the only logical explanation. Before she could jump to conclusions, she decided to listen in a little more. It was purely for informational purposes, she convinced herself.

"I'm just afraid I wont be good at it. What if I do something wrong? I don't think I could take that sort of humiliation, and that's really saying something since I've been humiliated a lot."

"Didn't you say you practiced by yourself all summer long to see if you could do this? You were pretty hot when you showed me earlier and I really enjoyed you showing me by the way," Puck winked at Rachel, who in turn blushed.

Quinn practically fell out of her chair after hearing that. She quickly looked around, making sure no one noticed what just happened. No one did. What did Rachel practice by herself _all_ day long? There was no way it could mean what she thought, could it? And why the hell did she show Puck, whatever she showed him! Arousal quickly left and anger took over yet again. Quinn decided to listen some more.

"Noah! Not so loud, people are going to hear you! The less people who know, the better I'll feel about this," Rachel reprimanded as she stage whispered to Puck.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Seriously? Did Rachel think no one could hear her?

"Stopped being such a scaredy cat and just do it!"

Quinn had heard enough. She was not about to let him pressure yet another girl to have sex with him. Especially not Rachel. Hell would freeze over before she let that happen. She pretended to be looking at her long ago forgotten book and spoke up, "Puck, stop trying to mate with Berry. It's disgusting and if I have to hear another miserable attempt, I may have to punch you in the face."

Rachel blushed and stuttered out, "Quinn, that's not what's going on here! Noah is just offering me a strange form of pep talk for what I'm about to do this afternoon."

"You're doing it?" Puck asked, with a huge grin in place.

"Yes, Noah, I will," Rachel said, grinning back.

"Whatever," Quinn said rolling her eyes, faking nonchalance, even though inside she was fuming.

Rachel and Puck stared at each other before leaning close to each other and whispering conspiratorially, chancing glances towards Quinn. Quinn quirked her eyebrow and was about to yell what the hell they were staring at, but before she could Santana spoke.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone's gonna be joining us. I think we should just call it a day." Everyone stood up and began gathering their things.

"We said three to five. It's only four fifty-eight," Mr. Shue stated.

Quinn scoffed at the ridiculousness of his statement, but ignored him and began packing her things along with the others.

"Just wait! My buddy Sam's gonna try out. He totally idolizes me," Finn said, giving everyone a side grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Face it, Finn. You're not the piped piper anymore. No one's gonna follow you around thinking everything you do is cool." And with that he walked out of the choir room, leaving only Quinn, Finn, and Mr. Shue behind.

"C'mon Finn. I can't be late to Cheerios practice."

Hanging his head, Finn nodded and said a barely there goodbye to Mr. Shue before walking out with Quinn by his side. She couldn't take this pathetic side to him and it had only been a couple of days. Quinn decided to be sympathetic since Finn really was a nice guy.

"I'm sorry you got kicked off the football team Finn. I'm sure you'll find a way to get back on, just like I found a way to be Head Cheerio again. I believe in you Finn," Quinn finished with a smile.

"Thanks Quinn. And I'm really happy that you got your spot back. I'm just bummed about being kicked off. But you're right; I'll find a way to be on the team again and then we'll definitely be the power couple and rule the school," Finn said with a glint in his eye.

They approached the gym and stopped at the door. Quinn could already hear Sue's insults being thrown at God knows who. She sighed. Might as well get this over with. With a small peck to Finn's cheek, the blonde waved good-bye and walked into the gym.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon, but if not then for sure every Saturday I'll update. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	4. Audition

**I don't own Glee, if I did everything would be soooooo different. Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

"Nice of you to join us Q. I could practically hear your stretch marks rubbing together."

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry coach. Glee club ran a little late."

"Well that's no excuse, Becky here is sick beyond reason yet she's here and on time. Bravo Becky," Sue said, throwing a smile in Becky's direction.

"Happy to be here coach!" Becky gave two thumbs up.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Becky. She'd never understand her relationship with Coach Sylvester. She sighed and waited for the next person to be called. Quinn looked at the list Becky had thrown in her hands as she sat down and saw that at least 30 more people were waiting on being called. It seemed like forever and a million insults later that there was only one person left waiting.

"Next!" Sue yelled throw her megaphone.

The last person anyone was expecting to see, waltzed in wearing the shortest shorts Quinn had ever seen and a tight fitting Mckinley Titans t-shirt. Her megawatt smile was directed at Sue and she had this air of confidence and a look of determination in her eyes that was definitely _not _turning Quinn on. Yup, it wasn't working at all for her.

"Hello, as you may know, my name is Rachel Berry and I would like to be a Cheerio."

Quinn stared at Rachel with her signature eyebrow raise, then turned to Sue to see what her coach would say. Sue took off her glasses and with a small nod of acknowledgement, Rachel began her routine. She waltzed around, perfecting an entire cheerios routine they had done last year, all the while looking like it was the simplest thing in the world. Quinn had to look away once in a while, not wanting to overlook at the little diva in fear of what may happen if she stared for too long. Not that there was anything that would happen, just that Rachel was too annoying to receive her full attention at a time.

Rachel finished her routine, panting, her hair a little disheveled despite of being in a ponytail, and looked towards Sue expectantly. Quinn turned and looked at Sue fully expecting her to chew Rachel out even though Quinn knew she was pretty good. Sue remained quiet for quite some time and Rachel visibly deflated a bit before asking, "Well?"

"I'm going to stop you right there smurf," Sue stated and before Rachel could interrupt, she continued. "That was a perfectly executed routine. I was fully expecting you to embarrass yourself like that Finn Hudson character, but you genuinely surprised me. I see Schuester's kids aren't all wallowing in failure like he is. I'd never thought I'd say this, but welcome to the Cheerios."

Rachel squealed in happiness and bounded over to Sue, giving her a bear hug. "You won't regret this Ms. Sylvester!"

"Well I'm starting to regret it now. Let go of me!"

Rachel let go of Sue and gave her a sheepish smile. Sue simply nodded and coaxed her forward with her index finger. "Come on, let's go get you a Cheerios uniform. Q! Put the table and chairs away. I'll see you tomorrow for Cheerios practice, don't be late or so help me I will put Boobs McGee back on top."

Quinn huffed but did as she was told. Watching Rachel, Sue, and Becky walk away, Quinn thought to herself how crazy her life had just gotten. _How can Rachel freaking Berry be a Cheerio now? _

* * *

After being given her Cheerios uniform and having a really strange talk with Sue, Rachel practically skipped all the way to the locker room. She went in and began undressing when she had a creepy feeling that someone was watching her. The diva turned around slowly, noticing who it was. "Brittany? What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I was walking around and I somehow ended up in here. I kinda got lost to be honest. Wow, Rachel you're actually pretty hot," Brittany said smiling at the diva.

Rachel blushed before realizing that she had yet to change herself. She quickly put her clothes on and mumbled a quiet thank you before trying to walk out with her new uniform in hand.

"Wait! You're a cheerio now right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Well, if you ever need any help, I'm here. And I mean for _anything_," Brittany finished with a wink.

Rachel couldn't help but hear the double meaning in Brittany's words, but before she could say anything, Puck came rushing in.

"Noah! You can't be in here!"

"Calm down Jew babe, it's not like I haven't been in here before. So how'd you do? Wait, you got in didn't you!" Puck's voice ricocheted around the empty locker room.

Rachel nodded before yelling, "I got in!"

Puck grabbed her and twirled her around making the tiny brunette giggle uncontrollably before demanding that he put her down. Rachel had completely forgotten about Brittany until the girl cleared her throat and looked at Rachel knowingly. Puck turned around noticing Brittany for the first time.

"Hey Brittany, what are you doing in here?" Puck asked.

"Well I could ask you the same Puck. I actually have a very great proposition for the both of you, if you'd like to listen to what I have to say," Brittany said matter of factly, shocking Rachel and Puck with the girls vocabulary. "Well are you going to stare at me like gaping fish or are you going to to reply anytime soon? You both thought I was stupid didn't you? Shame."

"Britt? Wha-what was that?" Rachel stuttered out.

Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's hand who in turn grabbed a still shocked Puck's hand. Brittany towed them away into an empty hallway and Rachel was flabbergasted. _Is Brittany smart? How could that have possible slipped my mind? I mean, I'm sure I would've noticed! I'm not that self involved, am I? Crap, I think Brittany just asked me something! Quick just nod. _Rachel nodded her head and Brittany squealed in delight saying,"So you'll help me?"

"Sure… But what exactly am I helping you with?" Rachel asked, a little embarrassed that she hadn't payed attention.

Brittany huffed and Puck scoffed.

"What! I'm sorry, please explain again?"

"Not cool babe, even I listened and I'm a guy. And we both know I don't really listen to anyone unless it benefits me," Puck said.

Before Rachel could protest, Brittany began explaining again, "What I was saying before you decided not to listen to me was that I need your help getting San to be with me. She has this absurd idea that she's straight and that she doesn't want up on this, but I know that's not true. Now she won't even share sweet lady kisses with me and I need your help to get her with me. So will you help me?" Brittany stared at Rachel with big wide eyes and a slight pout.

Rachel sighed,"What do you suggest we do?"

Puck smirked,"Leave that up to me Jew babe. Britt, how bad do you want San to be with you?"

"Really bad! You can't even begin to comprehend how much I need her. It's like my world is just brighter with her around. She just… Everything." Brittany finished with a gleam in her eye.

"You have no idea," Rachel sighed, thinking about Quinn.

Brittany eyed her funnily before growling out, "What!"

Rachel stuttered out,"That's not what I meant! I don't like Santana like that. Just thinking about someone else."

Puck chuckled and Brittany grinned at the brunette,"Good cause I really like you Rachy and I really didn't feel like beating you up."

"Yeah, _Rachy_. Better be careful with what you say," Puck said giving Rachel a pointed look. "Anyway, Brittany this is what you gotta do: make her jealous! Santana is one of those girls that couldn't handle someone taking something that she has deemed as hers. Just look at how she got when I started dating Mercedes, even though I'm pretty sure she only cared that I was leaving her not that she actually cared about me. That's what Rachel and I are doi-" Rachel clamped Puck's mouth shut.

"Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel growled.

"mmmkkaayy," Puck managed to say with Rachel's hand still over his mouth.

"Eww did you just lick me!"

"Yeah, got you to let me go, didn't it?" Puck said with a smirk.

"Wait.. You guys are fake dating aren't you? Hmm.. I got it! You totally want Quinn don't you Rachel?" Brittany stated not bothering to acknowledge Rachel's deer caught in headlights expression.

"Wha-what, are you.." Rachel cleared her throat,"I don't know what you're talking about Brittany."

_Damn it she's on to us!_ Rachel thought.

Brittany waved her hand, dismissing the comment. "Rach, I'm not stupid remember. I can tell. You look at her the way I look at San." Brittany smiled fondly.

"Yeah you never really explained why you act dumb," Puck said.

"Well I wanted to see how people would act towards me if I pretended to be slightly less intelligent than them. Call it an experiment if you will. It's made me realize how many assholes are in this school. Did you know that the football players think it's funny to call me names thinking I don't understand what they're saying? I mean, my vocabulary would do circles around theres in my sleep! Idiots!" Brittany sighed,"Anyway, it's tots fun not having to speak with, like, big words all the time."

Puck and Rachel slowly looked at each other before Puck said,"You have to stop speaking like that! You're kinda freaking me out. Can I just pretend like I don't know you're a freaking genius or something?"

Brittany pouted and rolled her eyes. Puck shrugged and looked at Rachel.

"What Noah means to say is that it's a bit unusual for you to speak with such a high vocabulary out of the blue. Anyway, I agree with what Noah said earlier. You have to make her jealous, it's the only way. And now since you know that Noah and I are just pretending to date, you can't tell anyone! It's my only shot at getting Quinn."

"Rachel breathe," Puck said.

Rachel took in a deep breath and blew it out. Puck and Brittany just laughed at her making the diva huff and stomp her feet in annoyance.

"It isn't funny guys!"

"Yeah whatever. Come on Berry, let's go home and maybe make out a little?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel. The diva slapped him on the shoulder and Puck pouted. "Okay, I guess I'll just go home then."

"I'll see you tomorrow Rach, Puck. Let me know if I can help in getting Quinn for you. I am one of her closest friends you know and don't worry your secret is safe with me," Brittany said winking at her.

"Okay. Bye Brittany!" Rachel shouted at Brittany who was currently skipping down the hallway. The brunette shook her head and smiled. Today had turned out nothing like she had expected. She grabbed Pucks hand and dragged him along heading for the exit. "Let's go Noah."

"Hey, babe you should totally model that uniform for me, you know to see if it looks good on you," Puck said smirking.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his antics and playfully slapped his shoulder.

They reached her car and Puck said, "So is that a yes?" He saw Rachel approaching him with an evil glint in her eye, but before she could reach him Puck waved goodbye and ran away. Rachel chuckled and got in her car. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Walking down the hallways of McKinley was strange. Not unusual because Rachel had always been used to getting stared at, but this time it was different. People weren't snickering or saying some rude comment, they were gawking, obviously so. Rachel couldn't help but smirk. _So this is what it feels like to be a Cheerio_, she thought to herself. She continued down the hallway until she reached her locker and began pulling out her materials she would need for first period. She felt a presence behind her and slowly turned. Ugh.

"Can I help you Finn?" Rachel said cringing slightly at how the boy was looming over her.

"Uh, no. I just wanted to say that it's really cool that you're on the Cheerios and all," He gave her a dopey grin, "But don't you want to like cover yourself up, people are staring at you and that's not cool," Finn said obviously jealous.

"Finn, need I remind you that we're not dating. And it's a uniform. Why don't you tell Quinn, Brittany, or Santana that?"

"Cause they've always been dressed like that, but I don't like people staring at you."

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed,"Finn, I have a boyfriend. Noah is my boyfriend now. Shouldn't you take your jealousy act with Quinn, your _girlfriend_? I'm sure she wouldn't want you here talking to me instead of being with her."

"Quinn?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes, Quinn." Rachel sighed internally.

_How can he be so dumb? And where's Noah when I need him? Some boyfriend he is. _

"Quinn is cool with this. She knows she can trust me. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," Finn said with a wink that Rachel was having trouble figuring out what it actually meant.

_Is he trying to flirt with me? _

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw Puck coming. She thanked the stars and moved away from Finn completely ignoring him. She quickly wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could fake. She was a great actress afterall.

"Hey," she breathed out, biting her lip playfully.

"Hey babe," Puck said clearly dazed.

Rachel smirked, "Walk me to class?"

"S-sure. Let's go," Puck grabbed Rachel's things from her hands and began walking down the hallway. The brunette looked over her shoulder and saw Finn storm off, pushing some poor kid into the lockers. She scowled. What an ass.

"So what was all that about? Not that I minded, but warn me next time. I was totally out of my zone," Puck said shaking his head.

"Finn was trying to flirt with me. He was jealous of the looks people were giving me and he said I should cover myself up. Can you believe that? Anyway I saw you and hoped that he would go away and he did, so thank you Noah," Rachel said giving him her megawatt smile.

"You're welcome my Jewish American princess," Puck winked, smirking back. "So I was thinking since it's Friday and you are officially a Cheerio, we have to have a kick ass party to celebrate! We can invite the glee kids so you have people you recognize and pretty soon you'll know all the jocks and Cheerios too. What do you say babe?" Puck said giving her a slight pout and nudged her shoulder with his.

On one hand, Rachel really wanted to fit in and a party seemed the way to go. But today wasn't going to be a good day because according to what she had heard from other Cheerios, particularly Santana, practices were brutal and she didn't think she would be up for a party if she was dead tired.

"Come on! You know you want to. Please?"

"Alright Noah. But the party has to be tomorrow since today is my first Cheerios practice and I don't think I'll be up for much partying after it," Rachel shrugged her shoulder.

"Yes!" Puck said throwing his fist in the air. He grabbed Rachel and spun her around in the middle of the hallway making her squeal and giggle.

"Put me down Noah!" Rachel said laughing.

Puck smiled his dorky smile and put her down, "Sure thing babe. Oh! I've got a whole day to plan now. I promise it'll be the beginning of awesome party throwing. No one out-parties Puckasaurus."

The diva laughed, "Okay Noah. Just make sure it doesn't get too out of hand okay?"

"Don't worry. Do you not know who you're talking to here?"

"It's because it's _you _that I'm worried," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Aww.." Puck pouted.

The reached Rachel's classroom and the brunette hugged Puck. "I was kidding you know. See you later Noah and you better go to class because if I find out you didn't go, we're through," Rachel smirked and winked at him.

"I will babe," Puck said. He stopped her before she went into class and quietly said, "Quinn's staring."

Rachel turned back and sure enough Quinn was staring at her. Well, she was staring at her legs to be precise. These Cheerio skirts really didn't hide anything. The brunette smirked when Quinn noticed that she was caught staring. Rachel turned back around and grabbed Puck forcefully by the neck, crashing their lips together. She pushed him up against the wall and started more or less making out with him right there in the middle of the hallway. If people weren't gawking before they were now. _This should rile her up, _Rachel thought. She pulled away from Puck and laughed at his dopey expression. His eyes were still closed and his lips were still slightly puckered.

He opened his eyes and looked around before turning back to Rachel and whispering, "What did I tell you about catching me by surprise? By the way Quinn is totally jealous. Look at the way she's scowling at me. God, she's scary when she wants to be." Puck shivered visibly before pecking the diva on the cheek, saying a quick good-bye and walking away.

Rachel stayed in the hallway a few moments, watching him with what she hoped was an adoring gaze before walking into her class. She sat in a seat in the back, pulling out a pen and paper, ready to take notes. She felt someone staring at her and looked up. Quinn was staring at her intensely before quickly looking away, realizing she had been caught staring again. Rachel smiled to herself before focusing on whatever it was the teacher was saying. She had no idea what they were talking about since she hadn't been in school at all. God, did she really miss a whole week of school? The old Rachel Berry would have panicked at not going to school, but this new Rachel Berry didn't seem to care at all anymore. It was all worth it if she got Quinn in the end.

The classes droned on and on. Why did school have to be so boring? She still did her work and everything, but it was so _boring_. The only good thing about the classes was that she shared most of them with Quinn and the diva always caught her staring at her. It made Rachel's stomach tighten and her heart flutter at a million miles a minute.

During lunch when Rachel wasn't staring at Quinn, and the rest of the glee club had gotten over the initial shock of Rachel freaking Berry being a Cheerio and stopped gawking at her, Puck would let her know that Quinn was staring again, trying to appear casual about it. That would make Rachel's heart race all over again and smile like a complete fool.

The final bell of the day rang and Rachel sighed in relief. That was before she realized that she had Cheerios practice, then she started panicking again. She had to prove herself and be completely excellent if she wanted Quinn to be impressed with her. She slowly walked to her locker, delaying going to practice. When she reached her locker Puck was waiting for her with a knowing look on his face.

"Why are you taking forever? You have practice to go to."

"Yes, I know Noah. It was really crowded in the hallway," Rachel lied.

"Uh no it isn't. I've been standing here this whole time and you've been deliberately walking slow. What's wrong jew babe?" Puck asked concerned.

Rachel sighed, "Well if you must know Noah.. I'm nervous okay. I don't want to bomb this and make a fool out of myself. Then Quinn will definitely never look at me again! And I can't have that, it would break my heart, especially after the way she's been looking at me today," She pouted.

"Don't worry about it babe. You'll do fine. And you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're Rachel Berry and whatever you set your mind to, you accomplish it... You can do this," Puck said grinning at her.

"You're right Noah. I can do this," Rachel said with a look of determination in her eyes. "I gotta go. See you on the field?"

"Definitely babe, can't miss all those Cheerios stretching now can I?" Puck smirked.

Rachel slapped him on the shoulder, calling him a pig before pecking Puck on the cheek and walking with swagger towards the field.

* * *

If Rachel thought that being stared at by random strangers was bad, being stared down by Cheerios was a billion times worse. _If looks could kill_, Rachel thought before walking to the end of the line that the Cheerios were already in.

"Hey dwarf, who'd you sell your soul to, to become a Cheerio?" Santana said smirking at her.

"San, be nice. Rachel is actually really good. And she has a tots hot bod," Brittany said winking at Rachel.

"And how would you know this Britt?" Santana asked, scowling at a now blushing Rachel.

"I totally saw her changing in locker rooms," Santana raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the blonde. "I got lost," Brittany said with a shrug like it was the most obvious reason as to why she would be there.

"Hmm.. I guess I'll be seeing for myself how hot you actually are Berry," Santana said smirking again.

"Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Boobs, you're not giving our new flyer a hard time now are you?" Coach Sylvester yelled through her megaphone even though she was a few feet away.

"No Coach. I was just telling the midg-," Brittany elbowed Santana, "Berry, that we're all glad she replaced our old flyer. She was really awful."

Brittany nodded in agreement and said, "Rachy is also way hotter."

Santana scowled but stayed quiet while Rachel blushed an even deeper shade of red. All of the other Cheerios tried to hide their laughter, but failed. The diva quickly looked away from Brittany and looked straight ahead, directly into the eyes of Quinn. She couldn't really tell if Quinn was angry or not, but she had a pretty good guess if that scowl was anything to go by. The diva decided to be a little bold and flirt with Brittany, thinking that she was going to try killing two birds with one stone. "Thank you Brittany. You're not so bad yourself," Rachel winked and gave her megawatt smile.

She smirked when she heard Santana scoff and saw Quinn cross her arms, staring her down.

"Ladies, I am absolutely _aroused_ by the primal tension that's going on here, but we're wasting precious time. You know what to do!" Sue barked out.

Rachel had no idea where she was supposed to go. She looked around like an idiot, the diva assumed, until she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and saw that it was Brittany tugging her along with her, smiling down at her.

"C'mon _Rachy_, we have to stretch before we go jog around or else you'll cramp up and Sue will tear you a new one. I'll help you." Brittany smirked at her before plastering on her bubbly blonde facade.

"O-okay.. What am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked.

She looked around and saw all the other Cheerios were paired up helping each other stretch their legs. She looked over and saw a scowling Santana with someone's leg hoisted up her shoulder. _Wait, it can't be.. Is that? Oh my Barbara, it's Quinn! _Rachel began hyperventilating and she would've fallen over if it wasn't for Brittany's strong hands holding her up.

"Rachel, calm down! Could you be any more obvious?," Brittany whispered in Rachel's ear causing the girl to shiver. Brittany stepped back and said, "Okay, I'm going to put my leg on your shoulder just like they are. It wouldn't work out the other way cause you're so tiny!" She chuckled a little when the diva huffed and crossed her arms. "After I do so, flirt with me and laugh loudly, like I've said something cute. That should get their attention." Brittany continued with a glint in her eyes.

"You're evil, did you know that?" Rachel said while Brittany hoisted her leg up the diva's body. Brittany just smirked and began stretching. She was extremely flexible, Rachel would give her that.

"Flirt with me," Brittany whispered in her ear, inching closer with her leg still on Rachel.

"Okay…" _How am I supposed to do this?Oh, I got it! _"Hey Brittany, have I ever told you that you're really, really hot? It's too bad I have a boyfriend or I'd be all over that," Rachel spoke quite loudly and winked at her.

Brittany smiled bashfully before looking back up at Rachel, "Yeah, that is too bad, isn't it?"

They giggled quietly before Rachel decided to turn it up a notch and began sliding her hand down Brittany's thigh, making the girl squeal in surprise. The diva looked over and noticed that Quinn and Santana had finished their stretches and were staring at their interaction as well as most of the football players on the field. Their catcalls were very distracting. She smirked before lowering her hand down some more and rested it on Brittany's inner thigh. The diva leaned forward and whispered into the blonde's ear, "How's this? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

"Not at all. It's super hot actually," Brittany replied, smirking at the diva when she blushed.

They finished their stretches and began jogging around the field together, occasionally laughing at random moments to make it seem like they were really hitting it off. Both girls finished running and rehearsed a new choreography that Sue had come up with. It was extremely elaborate and Rachel felt like she was about to pass out, but she persevered because she was Rachel freaking Berry and whatever she wanted, she accomplished.

All throughout practice, Santana burned holes in the back of Rachel's head with her death glares and at one point Santana "accidentally" tripped the diva. She had smirked and said some witty retort until Brittany helped Rachel up and insisted that she kiss all her boo boos better. The diva declined politely until Brittany pouted and got her way. Santana stayed quiet through the end of practice while Quinn rarely even talked to the diva, only to bark out orders or tell her to move faster. Needless to say, Rachel thought her plan was backfiring.

"Alright you poor excuse for cheerleaders, hit the showers! I'll see you all next week. Smurf!" Sue barked through her megaphone.

"Y-Yes?" Rachel replied.

Sue moved closer, about a foot away from the diva, and spoke through her megaphone, "Great job out there kiddo. I gotta say you're one of my best performers and you bring all these other Cheerios to shame. See you next week." Sue smiled.

Rachel smiled back and said a quick thank you before walking away. She had a feeling Sue was up to something because she was never nice to anyone, except maybe Becky, especially the glee club kids. The diva walked into the locker room and saw half naked Cheerios all over the place, some with towels wrapped around themselves and others were just in their birthday suits. She looked down and quickly walked to her assigned locker towards the back. She was thankful that whoever's locker she took was way in the back that no one would see her. The brunette took out her duffle bag and pulled out some sweatpants and a McKinley High t-shirt. She would just shower at home because she really didn't feel like being humiliated by all the other Cheerios and their perfect bodies.

Rachel quickly got undressed and was about to pull on her sweats when someone cleared their throat behind her. She jumped in surprised and held her hand to her heart. The person behind her giggled and the brunette turned around. "Oh my Barbara, you gave me a fright!"

The girl had striking green eyes and a kind smile. She held out her hand to the diva for her to shake. Rachel shook her hand politely and the girl said, "My name is Gabrielle. Gabrielle Avery. I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Cheerios. You're actually really good and I'm glad they kicked out Clarice. She was a _big_ bitch."

Rachel smiled, "Well thank you. I think. I'm Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you."

"I know who you are. I've seen you perform with your glee club. You're like the best singer there, if I do say so myself. I'm actually a huge fan," Gabrielle said, blushing slightly and looking away.

Rachel shot her megawatt smile her way and said, "Thank you! Now if you could only convince everyone in the glee club to agree with you, that would make my life so much easier." Rachel laughed and placed her hand on Gabrielle's arm.

Gabrielle looked down and blushed some more. "I g-gotta go. I'll see you later Rachel." She looked Rachel up and down and breathed out "so hot" before biting her lip and quickly walking away.

Rachel looked down and realized she was only in her bra and panties and had yet to change herself. She blushed at her silliness and quickly threw her clothes on before anyone else saw her.

_That was so weird.. _

The brunette grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of the locker room. She was putting her phone away in her pocket when she ran into someone knocking them over. Rachel landed on top of the person with a huff.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" The girl said.

"No, it's fine," Rachel said getting up to look at who it was. It was that Gabrielle girl again.

_She has really pretty eyes. She's actually really pretty. Hmm…_

Gabrielle cleared her throat and Rachel quickly got up. "Sorry," Rachel said sheepishly.

"No, I'm sorry I should've stopped you before you crashed into me. I actually wanted to ask you something…" Gabrielle trailed off.

"What is it?" Rachel asked curious.

"W-Well I was w-wondering if you might give me your number? I just thought that maybe we could be friends? It's okay if you don't want to, I understand. I'm just gunna go now," Gabrielle said turning on her heel, blushing profusely.

"No wait. Here," Rachel said handing her phone over to Gabrielle. "Just put your number in there and I'll send you a text. that way you'll have my number." Rachel smiled.

Gabrielle quickly entered her number and handed Rachel's phone back to her. Rachel grabbed her phone and sent a text to Gabrielle. "There, now you have my number."

Rachel looked over Gabrielle's shoulder and saw that Quinn was staring at them, mostly at Gabrielle, with a look that could probably light someone on fire. The diva didn't understand what Quinn's glares meant. Did she still hate her or was it was everyone else said it was? Was she jealous? Before she could make any assumptions, Gabrielle reached over and gave Rachel a quick hug. She let go and Rachel just stared wide eyed at her.

"Umm, I'm going to go now. Bye Rachel," Gabrielle said waving.

Rachel waved back and watched her walk away. When Gabrielle reached Quinn, Rachel yelled out, "Wait!"

Gabrielle turned around and waited for Rachel. The diva caught up to her and said, "Hey, Noah and I are throwing a party tomorrow night. Would you like to come? I'm sure he would've invited you already since you are a Cheerio, but I thought it'd be polite to ask myself. So would you come? I mean, you don't have to, we have just _barely _started this friendship," Gabrielle giggled and Rachel blushed. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Gabrielle said smiling at Rachel. "I'll be there. Save me a dance will you?" Gabrielle winked at her.

"S-Sure," Rachel stuttered out, nodding.

Gabrielle chuckled and walked away. Rachel stared down the hallway until Gabrielle disappeared around a corner.

"Close your mouth Berry. You're drooling all over the place," Quinn snapped at Rachel.

"Oh, hi Quinn! I didn't see you there," Rachel lied. Of course she knew Quinn was there, how couldn't she?

"Whatever. So, what's this of a party I'm hearing?"

"Noah and I are throwing a party to celebrate my acceptance as a Cheerio," Rachel paused. "Would you maybe like to come?"

Quinn looked at Rachel for a long time before replying. "Sure, I'll be there." She began walking away before turning around and saying, "There will be alcohol right?"

"Yes, plenty of it. It is Noah we're talking about here," Rachel replied rolling her eyes. How Puck got so much alcohol she would never know.

Quinn nodded and walked away with a little sway to her hips. Rachel was sure this time she was drooling all over the floor. Quinn was just so perfect. She shook her head and looked away before she followed Quinn out. Not only would she appear like a stalker, but it would be super creepy too. Rachel waited a while before walking out to the parking lot. Quinn would be gone by now, right?

Wrong.

Quinn was waiting for the diva by her car. _What could she want? _Rachel slowly approached her car and stood a few feet away from Quinn. "Hello again Quinn. May I help you?"

"I was just thinking that I would text you to get your address since I don't know where you live, but I realized I didn't have it, so here I am."

"W-What?" Rachel stuttered out.

"You're number Berry. Let me have it." Quinn demanded.

"Uhh, s-sure," Rachel stuttered out blushing. Quinn smirked while Rachel wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"See you later," Quinn smirked and walked away.

"Y-Yeah, later," Rachel waved goodbye. She was pretty sure Quinn didn't hear her, much less see her, as she was walking towards her car. Rachel sighed and turned around. She got in her car and replayed everything that happened in her head. Today was so weird. Not one, but two people asked for her number. Well, Quinn demanded it actually, but she didn't care because Quinn Goddess Fabray has her number. The diva turned the ignition on and drove off with the biggest smile on her face.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. First, she would call Noah and tell him that the party was to be thrown at her house since she hadn't really told him that. Then she would call Kurt and tell him that he was to come over to her house tomorrow really early to go shopping and help her create a new look. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn out like last time and she wouldn't go all sad clown hooker on Quinn. She needed to look hot and who was better at getting her to look hot than Kurt?

She got home and called Noah and Kurt. After finishing her nightly regimen, she collapsed in her bed and sighed contently. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you like the story so far please review and let me know :)**


	5. First Party

**Sorry for updating late. Life gets in the way. Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

_Rachel was currently laying down on her bed, being straddled by Quinn. The blonde Cheerio was kissing and nipping her way down Rachel's neck. She sucked on the diva's pulse point harshly. Rachel was sure there would be a mark and she had to bite down on her lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape. God, it just felt so good._

_Quinn bit down on the other side of Rachel's neck and the diva let out a hiss of pain mixed with pleasure._

_"Do you want me Rachel?" Quinn husked out._

_The brunette nodded her head and bit her lip. Quinn smirked and mashed their lips together. Rachel whimpered at the fierceness of the kiss and tried to kiss back just as fiercely. Meanwhile Quinn's hands were roaming down, slipping under the diva's short skirt. Her hand inched up, slowly, closely reaching the place Rachel needed her the most._

_"Quinn," Rachel breathed out._

_Quinn rose slightly and began singing, "It's time to try, defying gravity."_

_Rachel shook her head, "What?"_

_Quinn began again, "I think I'll try, defying gravity and you can't pull me down.."_

Rachel woke up to the sound of her favorite song from her favorite musical playing, but instead of making her happy like it should, she cursed the damned song and groaned. _Oh my Barbara it was just a dream! Ugh, I really need a cold shower now_, Rachel thought. Instead she sighed and rose up, tearing the covers of off her. Today was _the_ day! There was absolutely no time to waste, she would just take her shower later.

The diva should be sore all over and have absolutely no strength to even want to crawl out of bed, with all the torture she had to endure at Cheerios practice yesterday, but she was Rachel Berry and everyone knew that Rachel Berry was a hyperactive morning person. And that dream really woke her up. She couldn't wait until the day that her fantasy became reality.

Quickly changing into her workout clothes, she grabbed her phone and shot a quick text out to Kurt.

**Rachel:**

_Are you up yet? I'll be at your house at 8 a.m. sharp, just as I had promised yesterday._

She put her phone down and hopped on her elliptical, working out like her life depended on it. It really helped cool her down after that very realistic dream and if she wanted to get a girl like Quinn, she had to look her best in every aspect of her life. No way would Quinn date her if she wasn't as fit as Quinn was or was deemed as "hot" by society's standards of today. The diva worked out for almost two hours before hopping off and looking down at her phone.

**Kurt:**

_I've been up since forever! A makeover is something that would tend to keep me up at night. See ya soon Rachel :)_

The brunette smiled to herself. Kurt was such a good friend, even though it had taken them quite some time to reach that place, she was happy to be able to call someone friend. Nobody had really liked her back then, but that was all going to change. Hopefully tonight, if all turned out well. The diva went to go take a quick cold shower, throwing the first clothes she could find on because she was running out of time and being on time to anything was of great importance, and left to Kurt's house.

* * *

"Wow Rachel. I seriously thought you were going to take out that light post," Kurt said giggling.

"Well, why was it there in the first place? Stupid pole," Rachel mumbled. "Anyway, are you ready? We're running out of time Kurt!"

"Rachel, relax! It's barely 8:01."

"Exactly! That's a minute we won't get back, hurry up and get in!" Rachel all but yelled, beckoning Kurt into the still running car parked slightly on the sidewalk. A woman walking by glared at the way the diva had "parked" her car.

"Okay, okay I'm coming! Let me just lock the door," Kurt said shaking his head at how crazy the girl was acting. Then again, she was always like that so it shouldn't surprise him.

Rachel beeped the horn of her car insistently. Did Kurt not realize how important today was? Oh… Right, he didn't. But that didn't matter, he should just _feel_ that today was a very important day! Rachel definitely did. "Hurry up Kurt!"

"I'm coming!" Kurt yelled, hopping in the car and making a show of rolling his eyes at the diva.

Rachel huffed. "It's about time Kurt. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to drag you into this car myself. I'm pretty strong, but I don't think I'd be able to drag you in here."

She began driving her car towards Lima's only shopping mall. Even that was mediocre, but hey what could you do when you lived in Lima, Ohio, which Rachel was pretty sure half of the United States didn't even know existed.

Kurt gasped in indignation, "What are you trying to say Rachel? I knew I should've stayed away from those brownies, but they were sooo good. I haven't gotten too fat, have I?"

Rachel giggled uncontrollably. The car swerved onto the next lane and needless to say after getting chewed out by Kurt about not only almost killing them, but also calling him fat, the diva decided that closing her eyes when laughing while driving, especially besides Kurt was a bad combo. They finally arrived at the mall and after apologizing to Kurt for the fiftieth time, saying that he had an amazing body, Rachel stepped out of the car besides Kurt and began walking to begin their search of the perfect look.

* * *

They had been in the mall for hours. Normally, the brunette wouldn't really care or mind because what kind of girl didn't like shopping? But after trying on outfit after outfit and either getting the nod of approval or disapproval from Kurt, the diva was beginning to get agitated. Why was she submitting herself to this type of torture again? That's right…

Quinn.

The name alone was enough to give the diva energy to get up and begin searching for more clothes to try on. She had to admit that Kurt really knew what he was doing. All the outfits he chose for her (Rachel had been forbidden to pick out any other clothes after being able to find argyle in practically every store they went into. "It's like you have an argyle magnet" Kurt had mumbled.) made the diva look _hot_. She didn't think that was even possible. Of course Rachel was a pretty confident girl, but when it came to her looks she was as insecure about it as perhaps all the other girls in America. Kurt definitely had a gift.

They walked out of the tenth store that day, Rachel's arms, as well as Kurt's, full of new clothes that the diva had just purchased. If she was going to change her look, she wasn't going to half do it, she would try and make it her new signature trademark look. They reached the food court and Kurt dropped down into a chair with a huff. "I'm beat!"

"God, me too. Do you think I have enough acceptable clothes now? I mean, I bought a lot, my dad and daddy are probably going to be mad at me for going over the amount I'm allowed to spend, but it was worth it. Right?" The diva asked.

"Being fashionable is always worth it! Now when you get home, make sure to burn all that argyle. Actually.. Can I do that? I've been wanting to burn your clothes since you wore that owl sweater last year, it was truly a disaster," Kurt said.

"Hey!" The diva huffed. "I'll have you know that I was given that sweater from my daddy and it's actually my favorite out of all my sweaters. And you may certainly not burn my clothes! I may need them some day."

"What a shame.. I was looking forward to it," Kurt sighed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're coming to the party right?"

"I wouldn't miss it. It's all anyone has been talking about! It's actually quite scandalous," Kurt exclaimed.

"But we barely made the plans yesterday.. How does everyone know about it? And why is it scandalous?"

"Have you not been to McKinley? If someone just whispers about a party, you bet your sweet can that everyone will know about it in less than 24 hours. It's how the grapevine works Rachel dear. Not to mention that _the_ Rachel Berry that most of the jocks and Cheerios had bullied has gone from loser to Cheerio and is throwing a party in her home for everyone to come, is just a tad bit scandalous, but I wholeheartedly approve," Kurt finished clasping his hands together.

"Wow…" Rachel breathed out. That school sure worked fast. Now more than ever the party had to be amazing.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Let's go? We can have lunch at my place and then you can help me get ready."

"Sure. Let's go," Kurt smiled. "Get ready to be the hottest piece of action there Ms. Berry cause when I'm done with you, I'm afraid even I won't be able to resist you."

Rachel laughed. "You are quite the charmer Mr. Hummel." She rose and reached for his hand, picking him up also. "C'mon Kurt. Time is of the essence!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but willingly followed the diva. Together they strolled out of the mall, heading towards Rachel's car. Once inside the car, the brunette headed home with Kurt discussing the various outfits and hairstyles they could try to look absolutely stunning. She was sure that no matter what Kurt chose for her, she would look fabulous and would hopefully capture the attention of a certain blond Cheerio.

* * *

After eating lunch and spending hours rummaging through Rachel's new clothes for the perfect outfit, the perfect hairstyle, and the perfect amount of makeup to go with said outfit and hairstyle, Kurt bid his good-bye and promised to return soon after getting ready himself. Rachel hugged him good-bye and thanked him for his help.

As soon as Kurt left, Rachel ran upstairs to retrieve her phone and sent Puck a text.

**Rachel:**

_Noah, when do you plan on getting here? I hope it's soon because the party was said to start at 9 and it is now 7. We have much to do Noah, there's no time to waste!_

Rachel set her phone down and began to put all things of value in the upstairs closet. Her dads would absolutely murder her if any of their precious belongings were damaged not to mention that she would be grounded for life if they ever found out she threw a party in their house with Noah Puckerman of all people. Her phone beeped and she opened the message, fully expecting it to be Noah. Boy, was she wrong.

**Unknown:**

_Hey Berry, what's your address?_

_BTW it's Quinn_

Rachel's heart sped up so fast she thought it would bounce out of her chest. She smiled and quickly sent her address to Quinn, saving her number while she was at it. Her phone beeped once more and she quickly opened the message hoping it was Quinn. The diva was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Quinn but Noah instead. She sighed and read the message.

**Noah:**

_Babe, relax. I'll be there soon_

As soon as Rachel finished reading the text, there was a knock at her door. She jumped slightly as the pounding on her door increased. Walking slowly towards her door, she looked through the peephole sighing in relief when she saw that it was only Puck. Rachel quickly ripped the door open and glared at him, his hand mid-raised in a fist as if he was just about to knock again. "Noah! Must you beat down my door in such a harsh manner? I thought you were some type of criminal. I almost beat you with daddy's bat!"

With that Puck looked down and noticed the bat beside the door. He raised his arms in an apologetic way. "Woah, my bad! I just thought you'd be upstairs singing or something and you wouldn't hear me if I didn't knock hard enough. Sorry babe."

"It's okay. Just call me when you're here or at least knock softly. I'll be able to hear you, I'm like a bat, you know except not that ugly looking."

"Okay, sure thing Rachel... Can I come in now?"

"Sure," Rachel smiled, stepping off to the side letting Puck enter. Puck came in and stood in front of Rachel as she closed the door.

"By the way, you would never be as ugly as a bat. You're really pretty Rachel, don't let anyone make you think otherwise." Puck kissed Rachel's cheek and turned around exploring the house.

The brunette blushed and followed Puck after standing at the door like an idiot. How sweet of him, Rachel thought. Puck was in the living room checking out the sound system, nodding his head in apparent approval. He walked into the kitchen and out into the dining room with Rachel in tow. They headed downstairs to the basement and Puck scoffed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Puck shook his head and said, "You have a huge house Berry! How come I'd never noticed before?"

"Well, you were mostly thinking too much of how to get into my pants than looking at my house," Rachel said smirking.

Puck had the decency to look embarrassed before his tough guy bravado was put back into place, "I still think about it." He smirked.

Rachel swatted his arm before saying, "So where do we begin? I hope we finish quickly as I still need to get ready."

Puck rubbed his arm up and down, "Leave that up to me babe, I'll get everything ready. Geez when did you learn to hit so hard?"

The diva smiled innocently, "What, did I hurt the big and tough Noah Puckerman?"

Puck scoffed, "Please, I was merely wondering why you suddenly punched harder than before. You've been working out haven't you?"

"If you must know Noah, yes I have. I can't date Quinn without looking the part. You of all people should know that."

"Quinn isn't like that… Sure she was all into labels last year, and maybe a little this year, but I'm telling you when she was all knocked up and lonely, she didn't care what you looked like as long as you were there to genuinely help her." Puck had a far off look, "That's why I think she likes you because no matter what happened, you still wanted to be her friend and be there for her."

Rachel looked at Puck, shocked. "Wow, you really do know her." The brunette inhaled, "Still I think I have to at least look somewhat presentable. It's not like she would date me, if that were to even happen, if I looked like a hobo."

Puck chuckled, "You make a valid point. Okay go on and get ready. I'll call you down when I'm done." He smiled and pushed the diva up the stairs.

"Only if you're sure Noah. I'd be more than happy to help." Rachel offered.

"It's okay. I know today is important to you so you'll probably take extra longer getting ready. Which means you'll take a minimum of 3 hours."

The diva huffed, already half way up the stairs. "Whatever Noah. Let me know if you need help."

"Will do."

* * *

_Noah was right_, Rachel thought. She looked at her clock on the bedside table and gasped. _Did I really take 4 hours getting ready?_ She was sure she hadn't taken that long. Maybe her clock was broken. It was pretty old. She reached over her bed and grabbed her phone. _Crap, I did take 4 hours! Noah is not going to let me live this down._ Rachel groaned. Well at least she looked hot.

The brunette was wearing a black mini dress. _"To show off your assets," Kurt said_. Rachel had laughed then, but it actually made her look _sexy_. Never in her life would she have thought that she would even look remotely cute, let alone sexy. But here she was in all her glory. She made a mental note to thank Kurt later again.

The dress stopped mid thigh, with a tight fitting top half, almost corset like, and the bottom half was loose, slightly ruffled. It was a cute party dress. At least Rachel thought it was. She wore black heels with her dress, courtesy of Kurt's suggestion. The diva's hair was down, curled slightly, and her bangs were messily placed upon her forehead. She had dark eyeshadow on that really made her chocolate brown eyes pop, especially with her long eyelashes. All in all, the brunette would rate herself a ten out of ten. The music from the party had started a couple of hours ago, so Rachel imagined that people would be at her house already. It was close to eleven when she got out of her room and headed downstairs.

People gawked at her as she descended the stairs, obviously stunned at how amazing the diva looked. She felt a blush come on at all the attention she was receiving. She wasn't used to this type of attention and she looked around, hoping she would see a familiar face somewhere. As she reached the last step, some jock she had never seen before in her life walked, more like fumbled, his way towards her.

"Heeeyyy, sexy," He slurred. His eyes were half open and his breath smelled of alcohol. He was obviously drunk.

"Hey," Rachel replied, not wanting to be rude to any of her guests.

"So, how abut yous and I's dance?"

Rachel had to suppress a laugh at the way the boy was speaking, "Umm… No thank you. I have to meet my boyfriend. It was nice meeting you though." She quickly walked away and the boy was confused as to where the hot chick went.

There was so many people in her house! The brunette wasn't even sure how so many people fit in there. It was like a bunch of ants in an anthill. She couldn't find any of the glee kids or Noah anywhere. She looked in all the rooms of her first floor and even outside where some people were making out, but still nothing. After trying to be groped for the fifth time, she decided to head downstairs to the basement. She had forgotten to check there. As she descended the stairs there, she quickly saw a bunch of jocks and Cheerios and deflated a little until she saw Artie's wheelchair. She sighed in relief and headed in their direction.

Before she could reach them she was stopped by a soft hand on her arm. She was turned around and was immediately engulfed into a bone crushing hug. Only one person hugged her like that. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi Rachel! It's nice of you to join us. We've been waiting for you since forever! Puck didn't let us go upstairs to get you and Kurt didn't let us either," Brittany pouted. "But you're here now! You look totally amazing by the way. Love those legs," Brittany winked.

Rachel smiled shyly and looked down at herself. "Thank you Britt. How have you been enjoying yourself so far?"

"This party is great Rachel," Brittany yelled as the music in the basement grew louder. "But San has been ignoring me all night." Brittany's eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"No, don't cry Brittany. We'll make her see soon, o-okay? Hey, I have an idea. Take me to her," Rachel said with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You're going to ask her to dance. She'll refuse because she's incredibly stubborn and I'll be there to save you from the rejection. As we dance, I'm one hundred percent positive she'll be jealous. Then, she'll just have to want to be with you," Rachel smiled. "You're an amazing dancer Britt. Show her how you feel through your dancing."

Brittany smiled and hugged Rachel again, less tightly than before. The blonde grabbed her hand and led her to the couch where Santana and some random guy were making out. Brittany's smiled faltered before she pasted on her bubbly blonde persona. Rachel hated the way Santana was unknowingly hurting Brittany. Brittany tapped Santana on the shoulder and backed up a little. Santana unlatched herself from said jock and looked at Brittany then at Rachel, "Holy shit! Is that the dwarf? Damn, estas increíblemente caliente Berry," Santana smirked when Rachel squirmed. "What's up Britt? Can't you see I was getting my mack on?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Brittany asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry Britt, I can't. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah…" The blonde visibly deflated.

Rachel sighed internally. Santana was so stubborn and had done just as she had predicted. "Brittany I'll dance with you. That is if you can keep up with my amazing skills," The diva winked.

Brittany smiled, "I think I can manage." She turned around and looked at Santana again, "Bye San!"

They linked hands and walked to the center of the dancefloor. Rachel made sure that Santana could see them and smirked at the scowl the Latina already had in place. The boy that Santana was with had attempted to continue what they were doing before being interrupted, which caused the Latina to yell at said boy and made him leave. Rachel chuckled before focusing on dancing with the blonde.

It had started innocently enough until Usher's Scream began playing. The blonde smirked at Rachel and began dirty dancing with the diva. Rachel laughed and got into the beat of the music singing the words with Brittany.

**[Rachel]**

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

_I'd get you like_

_Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

When the brunette was singing the last line, she grinded up against Brittany. The taller girl smirked and grinded back in time with the beat of the music.

**[Rachel]**

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

_I'd get you like_

_Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, and get on your back_

Rachel looked over to where Santana was and the girl was fuming. Rachel smirked and nudged Brittany so she could see that the dancing was working. Brittany looked over quickly and smiled. _We're making progress_, Rachel thought.

**[Both]**

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

Brittany turned Rachel around so that she could grind up against her ass. Rachel just went along with whatever Brittany did. She was the 'professional' dancer, so to speak.

**[Brittany]**

_Yeah, come on_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me, "Come and get it."_

_I'll have you like_

_Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there, take you under_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

Both girls turned around to see Santana standing there with her arms crossed looking royally pissed off. _God, why is she so stubborn?_ Rachel thought. Brittany had her eyes closed and just lost herself in the music, dancing with Rachel.

**[Brittany]**

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, and get on your back_

**[Both]**

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream..._

_Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)_

_Louder, louder, louder, louder_

_Hey, somebody scream out with me (if you wanna scream)_

Rachel got lost in the song. She turned back around and held onto Brittany's hips rolling her body against hers. They danced in sync and she wondered why Brittany didn't get more dancing solos in glee. That would have to change.

**[Both]**

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

The song ended and Brittany opened her eyes. She smiled down at the diva with a twinkle in her eyes and Rachel couldn't help but smile back. The crowd that had gathered around them cheered them on, some screaming "encore!" while others, screamed "That was so hot!". Rachel was surprised to see that some of the cheering was coming from girls too.

They both looked at each other, slightly embarrassed as they hadn't realized a crowd had formed around them. The brunette looked up to see a scarily pissed off Santana heading towards her. She stopped in front of Rachel, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Hey Britt, can I talk to you?" Santana asked through clenched teeth, never looking away from Rachel. She didn't even wait for a response as she grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her away. Rachel was about to follow, fearing for the blondes life, but Brittany turned around and sent her a reassuring smile. The brunette smiled back and walked away towards a bar that Puck, no doubt, had set up.

"Hey, babe!" Puck shouted. "That was totally hot. I think you helped Britt, I've never seen Santana look so pissed off in my life! You look incredibly sexy by the way" He smirked, "So what will you be drinking?"

"Thank you Noah. Umm.. I'm not sure, I've never had alcohol before. What do you suggest I drink? Nothing too strong please."

"I think I have the drink for you," He reached into a bucket and pulled out some wine coolers. "I don't know which one you want, but they're very sweet. I personally like the strawberry one, but if you tell anyone, we won't be on speaking terms anymore."

Rachel smiled, "Strawberry it is then."

* * *

The party had progressed well into the night and Rachel didn't want to think it but she knew she was completely wasted. She was going to have and extreme hangover tomorrow. The diva had clung to Puck's side all night, dancing around with him and singing at random moments. She had never felt so free in all her life. She had almost forgotten why she even through a party until she saw _her_ walk down the stairs into the basement.

Rachel shuddered and almost dropped the drink in her hand when Quinn's intense stare pierced right through her. The diva blushed and looked down. Then she began laughing at how idiotic everything seemed, drinking more of the vodka she had gotten a while ago. She realized she was done with it and pouted slightly. Then she remembered there was more and smiled again, walking back to the bar. The amount of people in her house decreased and only the glee club remained in the basement. Everyone else was upstairs, partying the early morning away.

The glee kids were taking shots around a table and Rachel shouted, "I wanna play!"

Mercedes, who Rachel was standing next to, cringed as the brunette had just practically screamed her ear off. "Rachel, haven't you had enough to drink?"

"Well _mother_ I didn't realize there was a limit. This is my house ya know," Rachel slurred out sarcastically.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and handed Rachel a shot. The diva squealed and hugged Mercedes, downing her shot before the rest of the kids could. The alcohol burned the back of her throat but she didn't care. Someone called out, "Let's play spin the bottle!" before Rachel realized it was she who said it. All of the glee kids agreed and formed a circle on the floor apart from Brittany and Santana who had yet to return, and placed an empty bottle in the center.

"Can I play?" a sweet voice asked.

Rachel turned around and saw that it was Gabrielle. "Gabrielle! Hey, where have you been?" She pulled the girl into a hug and smiled, clinging to her arm. "Sure you can play! Right guys?"

All the boys nodded their heads in agreement even some of the girls. Except Quinn, who only glared daggers at the girl. _When did she get there? And why didn't I notice?_ Rachel thought. She shook it off, shrugged, and said, "Okay, who goes first?"

"I'll go cause I know you're all a bunch of wusses!" Puck said.

He grabbed the bottle after the third attempt at trying to reach it and spun it. Everyone held their breaths, waiting to see who it would land on. The boys prayed it wouldn't land on any of them. No such luck happened.

It landed on Finn.

Finn stared wide eyed at the bottle, then at Quinn, and finally his eyes rested on Puck. "No fricking way dude! I'm not gay!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Rules are rules Finn. I don't wanna do this, but if I don't then when a chick spins and it lands on another chick they won't want to do it! And you are **not** making me miss out on that man!"

Finn was still shaking his head but what Puck said was finally processing through his thick skull. "Okay… But make it quick."

Puck quickly leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Finn's lips before pulling back, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. The glee kids erupted into a massive cheer, laughing at what had just happened.

"Alright, shut the hell up guys! Who's next?" Puck asked. He eyed Rachel before thinking about it and then he eyed Tina instead. "Tina you're up!" He smirked.

Tina grabbed the bottle and spun it. She breathed a sigh of relief when it landed on Mike. They then proceeded to make out, all the while Puck whined about how that was totally unfair. The game proceeded with Finn spinning next, his puppy dog eyes looking at Rachel hopefully, until it landed on Puck. The group erupted into laughter as Puck cursed Finn but kissed him again, nevertheless being a good sport.

Mercedes spun Artie and although it was awkward, it wasn't as awkward as when Mike spun Kurt. Kurt blushed and said Mike didn't have to, but Mike simply leaned over and kissed him hard. Kurt squeaked in surprise and Tina just smiled at Mike, proceeding to make out with him again. Kurt spun Gabrielle, but he just placed a kiss on her cheek while everyone booed him. It was Gabrielle's turn and Rachel smiled at her encouragingly.

"I don't know about this," Gabrielle mumbled looking around.

"Oh just spin the damn bottle!" Quinn spat out angrily.

"O-okay," Gabrielle said nervously.

Everyone knew Quinn was an angry drunk, but Gabrielle had never been in the line of fire before. She took a deep breath and spun the bottle. Everyone looked on with quiet anticipation. Anyone was willing to kiss her. The girl was completely gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. The bottle slowed down and stopped right in front of Rachel. Rachel stared wide eyed at Gabrielle who shared an equally shocked expression.

"Yes!" Puck shouted, throwing his fist in the air. "C'mon babe, you gotta do it!" Puck smirked.

Rachel shrugged, "Gabrielle, are you okay with it?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Rachel nodded and began crawling towards Gabrielle sloppily. The crowd whooped as Rachel approached her. Everyone held their breath anticipating the kiss. Rachel mumbled to herself, willing herself to pull through and not chicken out. She didn't want to be a party pooper. The diva grabbed Gabrielle's face gently and whispered, "Ready?"

Gabrielle nodded slowly. Rachel looked up to steal a quick glance at Quinn. Quinn was absolutely enraged. Rachel smirked, leaned in, and softly captured the girls mouth with her own. The kiss started out slow, both girls getting a sense of what kissing another girl actually felt like. Rachel pulled back looking into the girl's now darkened green eyes and leaned back in, kissing her with much more passion than before.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, what am I doing?!_ Rachel thought. _She tastes so awesome! Hmm.. I wonder..._ Rachel licked Gabrielle's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she eagerly received. She tentatively rubbed her tongue against Gabrielle's and heard her moan. _All of her tastes awesome! I knew it! And that moan, damn!_

Rachel was vaguely aware of the catcalls being thrown around and Finn's unmistakable mantra of chanting 'mailman, mailman'. She was far too engrossed in kissing Gabrielle. The girl seriously tasted like the best cotton candy in the world, but then again it could've been the alcohol talking.

Both girls had been kissing for longer than deemed appropriate, but Rachel didn't seem to care and would've continued to kiss Gabrielle if it wasn't for someone gasping loudly.

"Wow, we're gone for like 20 minutes and you bitches play spin the bottle, with Berry getting her freak on, and no one thinks to tell us? Or at least record it? Damn, get it Berry!" Santana all but yelled.

Both girls pulled away quickly, blushing furiously.

"Aww way to ruin it Satan! You killed the free show we were getting. Not cool," Puck shook his head.

The rest of the glee club shook their heads at the boys antics, not saying anything as they were all thinking the same thing. Well except Kurt who looked sort of relieved.

Rachel pouted while Gabrielle looked on with glazed over eyes and a dopey grin. "You killed my fun Santana."

"Don't really care Berry," Santana shrugged and sat down next to Puck pulling Brittany down with her.

Rachel may have been beyond wasted but she still wanted to annoy the Latina for ending her kiss with Gabrielle so abruptly. She crawled over to Brittany and smiled mischievously. "Hey Brittany! I missed you!"

"Hey Rachy. I wasn't gone for long you know." Brittany smiled.

"I know," Rachel paused. "Wait did you see my underwear?"

The brunette had barely realized that by crawling around, anyone could've sneaked a peak at her panties. Brittany looked confused. "Uhh.. No?"

"Oh.." Rachel smirked, "Did you want to?" She grabbed Brittany's arm and rested her head on the girls shoulder.

Everyone stared at Rachel wide eyed at what she had just implied. Brittany blinked slowly, Santana looked on with a shocked expression, and Quinn looked at Santana sharing the same shocked expression. The room suddenly got quiet and Rachel wondered why. She merely asked a simple question, what was the big deal? Then Puck coughed and that set off a chain reaction.

"What!"

"What the fuck Rachel!"

"Damn girl! I told you not to drink so much!"

"Hot," Puck smirked, nodding his head in approval.

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Can't people take a joke? Sheesh._ Finn ran out shouting mailman as Quinn looked after him rolling her eyes. Then she fixed her HBIC glare at Rachel. The brunette shuddered and avoided Quinn's gaze.

"I was only kidding guys! Take a joke," Rachel slurred out. "Let's keep on playing."

They continued their game until Rachel spun Santana and the Latina said she wasn't gay and there was no way in hell she'd kiss 'manhands Berry' as she stood abruptly and walked away. Rachel just shrugged as everyone decided to just play drinking games instead.

All the guests at her party had left as well as Gabrielle and only the glee kids remained. Rachel refused to let anyone go as they were all completely drunk and she didn't want to be responsible if anyone was in an accident. So the kids stayed and slept over at Rachel's house reluctantly. Brittany called dibs on the guest bedroom, dragging Santana up with her as everyone else stayed in the basement.

Rachel crawled up to her bedroom after saying goodnight to everyone and collapsed on her bed. _What an awesome party! _

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I loved your reviews, they really helped write this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, I'd really like your input in this story. Thanks again :)**


	6. BritneyBrittany

**I don't own Glee. If I did Faberry would've so been on**

* * *

Sunday had passed by quickly. Rachel had a massive hangover just as she had suspected, but that didn't stop her from the task at hand. After ushering all the gleeks out, all the while they were praising her for an awesome party, she cleaned up her house and slept the day away. It was now Monday. The diva got up at the same time as usual, showered, put on her Cheerios uniform, and bounded out the door.

Rachel was one of the first to arrive in the choir room, as usual, and she sat down in the front row seat. One by one the other kids started piling in, some looked refreshed while others looked as if they were still sporting a hangover. Rachel giggled. Her party had been a huge success and her abundant amount of new Facebook friends proved it. Puck arrived and sat next to Rachel and Brittany sat on the diva's other side with a reluctant Santana sitting next to Brittany.

"Babe, we threw a great party! Everyone is talking about it. You're on your way to becoming super popular," Puck smiled.

"Thank you Noah, I couldn't have done it without you," Rachel leaned over and hugged him.

"No problem babe, always happy to help."

The bell rang and Mr. Shue wrote a name on the board. "All right, who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?"

"He discovered America," Brittany said. Some of the kids snickered while Finn nodded his head agreeing with Brittany.

"Close. He did write an iconic chart topper, Sailing," Mr. Shue said.

Brittany turned to Rachel and whispered in her ear, "I thought he wrote Christopher Columbus on the board. No one can understand that ugly scrawl." She rolled her eyes.

Rachel giggled and nodded in agreement. She forgot that Brittany was actually pretty smart.

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson," Kurt mumbled to Mercedes, shifting in his seat.

"Never heard of him, don't want to hear about him," Tina said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mr. Shue, ever oblivious to the fact the kids didn't care about the guy, continued with his speech, "Now some people think of the term 'Easy Listening' as a bad thing. But I'm going to let this music speak for itself," He passed out music sheets and continued. "You guys love Lady Gaga and the Rolling Stones and you guys are really good about putting it all out there. But really good music can also be controlled, and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience, it can let them come to you."

"How could you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're like a hundred miles apart," Finn stated matter-of-factly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and whispered to Rachel again, "And they think I'm stupid."

Kurt stood up, "Mr. Shue? If I may. I think I speak for all of us when I say it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth Adult Contemporary, it's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled to over five members. The ardent demand: that this week, at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee Club performs a number by, wait for it," He paused for dramatic effect. "Ms. Britney Spears."

The whole group erupted, nodding in agreement as Kurt sat down. Artie spoke up, nodding, "Yo, Britney Spears is fierce yo."

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Sorry, Kurt. Kurt, sorry. No, no, no. I don't think she's a very good role model."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "But, Mr. Shue, we kind of grew of up with her."

Tina nodded, "She's literally why I wanted to become a performer."

Brittany smirked and mouthed to Rachel 'watch this' before saying, "I don't want to do Britney."

Rachel looked on confused, having no idea what Brittany was up to.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Because my name is also Britany Spears," Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone looked confused before they started shouting out things.

"What?!"

"What the hell is she talking about?"

Brittany smirked subtly with a mischievous glint in her eye before explaining what she meant. "My middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. 'Brittany Spierce.'" She nodded as if they should now understand what she was on about. "I've lived my entire life in Britney Spear's shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears." Brittany pouted.

The club looked to each other, confusion clear on each of their faces. They had no idea what to make of what Brittany had just said.

"Well, there you have it, guys. It's been decided, no Britney. Sorry," Mr. Shue said, not looking sorry at all.

"Thanks, Britt. Thanks a lot," Kurt glared at Brittany.

"Leave Brittany alone," Santana barked out.

"Thank you for understanding. It's been a hard road," Brittany pouted again, earning a hug from the Latina.

Rachel stared at the interaction and Brittany just gave her a wink and a smirk from over the Latina's shoulder. _Oh.. I get it now. Brittany just says dumb things, hoping people will be mean to her so Santana can comfort her. Nicely played Britt._ Rachel smirked back.

"Um, can we move on?" Quinn breathed out, clearly annoyed.

"Yes. Let's talk about Michael Bolton," Mr. Shue clapped his hands.

Everyone groaned and decidedly tuned him out. No one really payed attention to Mr. Shue as he droned on and on about some artist or another. Rachel thought about what Brittany had just said. Of course, it was brilliant, as everyone was left dumbfounded, but surely Britney Spears was better than whoever Mr. Shue was talking about. Rachel turned slightly and caught a glimpse of a smooth pale thigh that the diva had come to memorize. It belonged to one Quinn Fabray. She looked up and caught Quinn's gaze as the blonde smirked at her knowingly. Rachel looked away quickly, blushing a light pink color just as the bell rang.

Everyone leaped out of their seats quickly and walked out of the choir room. Quinn stared back at the diva, quirking her eyebrow with an expression Rachel had never seen before, before walking out after Finn. Rachel shuddered. _God, what I wouldn't do just to get her to look at me like that everyday._ She took her time getting her things as Puck and Brittany waited for her. Santana glared at Rachel before walking out once she realized Brittany wasn't going to walk out with her.

Puck turned to Brittany and grinned. "Britt that was awesome! Did you see their faces? Priceless."

Brittany smiled, "It's fun to see them all confused like that. Although I'm starting to regret even saying anything. Did you hear what Mr. Shue was trying to get us to listen to? Why does he not understand that we're teenagers, not senior citizens. The guy seriously needs to ask our opinion instead of forcing stuff on us." Brittany rolled her eyes.

Puck nodded as they walked out of the choir room towards their classes. "Yeah, I totally agree." He looked over at Rachel and said, "Babe, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

Rachel looked up, "Hmm? Oh I was just thinking on how to get Mr. Shue to agree to let us do Britney. She is truly an icon and I think with her immediate sex appeal I can get Quinn to finally notice me."

Puck and Brittany stared incredulously at the diva. "What?"

"You're joking right?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Rachel, honey, what world do you live in? Quinn couldn't stop looking at you all night at the party! And I saw those gazes you two were sneaking at each other today. Are you really so oblivious?" Brittany asked, shaking her head.

Rachel sighed, "Glaring hardly counts as wanted attention. I don't even know what I did to make her so mad, but she hardly even looked at me. And she was staring at me because she caught me checking her out. I need to be more careful with that."

"You're too hot to look at babe!" Puck practically screamed. Several heads turned their way and he lowered his voice. "Quinn obviously didn't want to do anything to that hot body of yours, so she glared at you instead. It makes perfect sense. I check out girls all the time, don't worry about that."

"Yeah Rach, she was totally turned on. She looked like she wanted to eat you," Brittany smirked as the diva blushed.

"But then Gabrielle came and Quinn looked like she was going to murder her for kissing you. That was totally hot by the way," Puck smiled, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"God, I can't believe I even did that! I can't face Gabrielle now, I'm so embarrassed," Rachel looked down.

"It's okay Rachel, if she's mean to you I'll get San to beat her up for you," Brittany said.

"Oh yeah. What happened with you and Santana? You both sorta disappeared," Puck stated.

Brittany pouted as the late bell rang, "I'll tell you both at lunch. Bye!" She waved at them and ran down the hallway to her class.

Rachel looked at Puck and shrugged walking to their class. The diva was not looking forward to Cheerios practice that afternoon. She was sure it would be awkward and her friendship with Gabrielle would be over, even though it had barely started. Puck waved goodbye to the diva as he kept walking down the hallway. Rachel sighed as she stepped into the classroom, her Cheerio skirt swishing with each step she took.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hey Rach!"

"Sit next to me!"

"No me!"

Rachel was bombarded with pleasantries as she walked towards her seat. She was quick to respond to everyone, making sure she wasn't rude. The diva wasn't used to so much attention from her fellow classmates. Just as she was about to reach her seat, the brunnette noticed that someone was currently occupying it. She stared at the boy in her seat as he squirmed around, looking like he was waiting for some sort of insult from the diva. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

The boy looked like he was about to explode, he was sweating so much. Rachel just smiled her megawatt smile and sat a seat in front of her usual one. _Well, that's what I get for being late._ The teacher stepped into the classroom and began droning on about some subject that Rachel wasn't interested in. What she was actually interested in was the way Quinn would stare intently at the teacher, furiously scribbling down notes. Her eyebrows would scrunch up when she was confused and then smooth out when she finally got whatever the teacher was saying.

Rachel sighed contently, leaning her head on her hand, spending her time ogling Quinn instead of paying attention to God knows what. _Quinn is so cute! I love the way she bites her lip when she's in deep concentration. Mmm… What I would do to that lip.._ Rachel could feel her eyes glazing over and she knew she had a foolish grin on her lips with the fantasy that popped into her head. _Focus Rachel! You're drooling all over the place for crying out loud!_

The diva quickly swiped her hand over her mouth to make sure she wiped any drool that may have come out of her mouth. If she had been paying attention instead of blatantly daydreaming, she would've noticed Quinn staring at her with that same quirked eyebrow, catching Rachel staring at her again.

Rachel looked at Quinn when she heard her cute giggle. _Oh my Barbra, did she catch me drooling? She must have. Crap, I should've focused sooner! She's going to think I'm even more of a freak now!_ The diva pouted before looking back up at Quinn. She had this intense look in her eye that Rachel couldn't place. Usually that captivating look came right before Quinn would yell at her about something she did. It was a look that never failed to turn the diva on. She bit her lip and quickly looked away. _Damn you and your sexy ways Fabray._

* * *

Each class Rachel shared with Quinn was spent exactly the same way her first class had been. Staring at Quinn's magnificent beauty until she was caught staring or too deep into a fantasy her mind had created to even notice anything else. And each time she would be stared at with that same look that never failed to get her going. The bell rang signalling that it was lunch time and the diva quickly walked out of the classroom, not wanting to get reprimanded by Quinn for staring at her. It hadn't happened yet, but Rachel was certain it would happen eventually.

She got stopped for like the millionth time, another boy giving her his number, before she finally reached her locker. Beginning to be popular was starting to be such a pain, and she had barely started! No wonder Santana and Quinn intimated people into not speaking to them. It was easier than having to be polite to everyone all that time. Despite it being exhausting, Rachel couldn't be mean to her fellow peers. She didn't want to stoop to her bullies level and she was sure there was a way to be popular and not have to slushie people. If there wasn't, well the diva was going to make sure that a new order be established.

Rachel quickly ran away towards the cafeteria, hoping that people would leave her be when they saw her on Noah's arm. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Puck standing in line waiting to get food. The brunette went over and linked her arm through Puck's smiling up at him. "Hi."

"Hey babe. What's with this love you're showing Puckasaurus? Can't stay away from me, huh?" He smirked.

"Yes Noah. You caught me. And i thought i was doing pretty well at hiding all this love for you! Darn, better luck next time," Rachel drawled out sarcastically.

Puck chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

'Well, all this boys keep practically throwing themselves at me like fangirls! It's quite flattering, but I haven't even done anything yet. I've barely been a Cheerio for a week!" Rachel huffs out, throwing her arms in the air. "Quinn keeps giving me these weird stares. I'm kind of frightened for my life," Rachel whispered.

Puck looked at Rachel for a moment, grabbing his tray along with Rachel's, and lead them to an empty table. He then looked around and whispered in the diva's ear, "I think I can fix your first problem."

He stood up on the table and Rachel whispered harshly, "What are you doing Noah!"

Puck smirked, puffed his chest out, and winked at the brunette. He cupped his hands together around his mouth and yelled out, "Listen up McKinley!"

Everyone stood quiet, including Rachel who was utterly confused. What is he doing?

"Good, I've got your attention," Puck smirked, "Now it's come into my attention that some of you losers have decided to hit on Rachel. I'm telling you all now unless you want to be slushied and thrown into a dumpster everyday for the rest of your high school lives, I suggest you back off. No one messes with the Puckster's ladies. Especially my main lady."

He glares into the audience of the people that were hanging on to his every word and hops of the table, clearly finished. Rachel is sure her mouth is hanging wide open and her eyes are about to bulge out of her sockets, but she doesn't care. Noah had just claimed her as his in front the whole mass of the student body. Nobody had ever done that, not even Finn would've. She was sure the smile that now took over would split her face in two. The diva squealed and hugged the crap out of Puck.

"Can't breath babe," Puck breathed out.

Rachel let go and smiled, "Sorry! I just can't believe what you did!"

"Anything for my Jew babe. And even though we're not technically really dating, no other man is allowed to hit on you, unless it's Quinn. In that case it'd be okay cause it'd be totally hot."

Rachel slapped his arm. "And there you go again killing the sweet Noah with the pervert Noah."

Puck smirked. "Hey, can you blame me?"

Brittany decided to make her entrance then sparring Puck from a beat down from Rachel. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Britt," They both said in unison.

"What's going on? I heard that speech Puck. You're so sweet," Brittany smiled.

Puck blushed and mumbled out, "It was nothing."

"Yes Noah you were so cute!" Rachel giggled.

"Alright drop it guys!" Puck said blushing a little more.

Brittany giggled along with Rachel and Puck decided to ignore them. "So Britt, where's Santana?"

Brittany immediately sobered up and said, "I don't know. I went looking for her but I didn't find her. I guess she's still upset with me for trying to start something with her at Rachel's party." Brittany pouted.

"Wait what? Why you didn't tell us before?" Rachel questioned. Puck nodded his head in agreement with the diva.

"Well I thought you'd both be too hungover to hear about on Sunday so I decided to tell you guys today."

"Okay, we're all ears. Whenever you're ready," The diva said.

"Okay…" Brittany began. "Santana had dragged me upstairs to your bedroom Rachy."

"What! In my room Brittany!" Rachel shouted.

"Hot," Puck smirked.

Brittany ignored Rachel and Puck and continued, "I thought for sure that we were going to share sweet lady kisses and I kind of did a little victory dance in my head and totally ignored what Santana was saying. As I was leaning in to kiss her, because she looked really hot with her hair kind of messed up and her pouty lips…" Brittany's eyes glazed over.

"Brittany! Snap out of it!"

"Oh sorry! Anyway I was leaning in right, but she backed up and asked what I was doing and I said trying to kiss you duh, but she just shook her head and began to cry."

"Santana cries?" The diva asked clearly shocked.

"Yes she cries, she's not what you guys think she is. I asked her what was wrong and she said that I didn't want to be her best friend anymore and that I only wanted her physically. She said, and I quote, 'You like her better than me because she can sing and she's really pretty and I'm just a big loser. Admit it!' I had no idea who she was talking about until she said it was you Rachel and I kind of laughed. Im sorry," Brittany looked at Rachel.

Rachel just smiled and said, "It's okay, go on."

Brittany smiled, "Okay. Well I told her she being silly and that she was my only best friend even though you are my friend too Rachel. She seemed to calm down some and so I thought that maybe now she would let me kiss her and she got upset again when I tried. She then went on about how she wasn't gay and that I should stop trying to get her to kiss me because what we shared together before was a mistake and it should never happen again. I was really upset, but I didn't want her to know just how much she really hurt me, so I just pretended to be okay and I agreed with her. She cried a little bit more and we headed downstairs where you were practically mauling Gabrielle and then you threw yourself at me, which you have to warn me about next time. But yeah, that's basically it and she's been avoiding me. Not much that people notice, but I do."

Brittany's eyes were full of moisture and Rachel's heart broke for her. The brunette reached for Brittany's hand. "Don't worry Brittany, we'll make sure that she realizes what a huge mistake she's making. You'll be together, I guarantee it."

"I don't know Rachel. I don't think I can take much more of her rejection anymore. I love her to death, but at some point you have to say enough is enough, you know?"

"I guess you're right. I just hope she's not too late when she finally realizes how much you care for her."

Puck coughed awkwardly. Emotions were not his thing, but he reached his hand out and squeezed Brittany's hand in reassurance. "You'll get your girl Britt." He looked over and squeezed Rachel's hand too, "You too babe, or my name isn't Noah Puckerman." He nodded once and began to eat his food.

* * *

They spent the rest of lunch eating and talking about how they absolutely have to throw another party soon. Rachel, Puck, and Brittany were in their own world completely oblivious to the gossip surrounding them from the Gleeks table to the jock and Cheerios table. Everyone was wondering when they all became friendly with one another, but they just assumed that because Rachel was now a Cheerio and therefore popular, it was normal, but the Glee kids knew better and they knew that something was going on with that trio. They just didn't know what yet.

Rachel's day went on fairly normal, with only a few people giving her curious looks and openly gossiping about her and Noah. She ignored them and continued on. Cheerios practice wasn't much better. After apologizing to Gabrielle several times for practically kissing her face off and Gabrielle saying it was completely okay and that she didn't mind at all, the rest of the Cheerios began gossiping about Rachel and how she played for both teams. The brunette let those comments roll off of her shoulder, they weren't completely wrong but she wasn't about to agree to it either. At least not yet or else her cover would be blown.

Quinn was nowhere to be found and Rachel wondered where she could have gone seeing as the Head Cheerio should always be at practice. She tried to ask Santana but all she got was a scowl and a glare so she decided to ask Brittany instead. She of course knew nothing and Rachel sighed. Practice wasn't as hard as last week and soon the diva was heading home.

After her nightly routine she sent Quinn a quick text justifying it as being concerned for a fellow Cheerio acquaintance and Glee Club member.

**Rachel:**

_Hey Quinn, I was just wondering how you're doing? You weren't at Cheerios practice, so I just assumed maybe you had gotten sick? Umm if you need any medication, I have some at home which I could gladly give to you tomorrow if you'd like? But if you're not sick or anything, I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good night Quinn._

Rachel breathed out and pressed send. _Did I write too much? I think Quinn is going to be even more annoyed with me. Damn it, I should shortened it or something!_ The diva huffed and closed her eyes. She opened them and headed towards her bed, climbing in and pulling the cover up to her chin. She closed her eyes and soon dozed off.

The diva was awakened by the sound of her phone and she groaned. _God, who could it be at this hour?_ Okay so Rachel was exaggerating since it was barely 11 o'clock at night, but she had to wake up early and sleep was essential. She grabbed her phone and quickly checked who it was from. The brunette smiled and didn't even care that she was awakened from her deep sleep.

**Quinn:**

_Berry, you even ramble in your text messages! I'm fine so leave your medication at home. Thanks for your concern… Goodnight._

Rachel was sure her smile would split her face.

**Rachel:**

_Sorry, I'll try to shorten my messages. See you tomorrow :)_

The diva squealed in happiness and put her phone away. Quinn had been remotely nice to her and that was what Rachel would call progress. She closed her eyes and dreamed of a certain blonde Goddess that night, just like every night thereafter.

* * *

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. There will be a second part to this, I just split it because it was a bit long. Please keep on reviewing if you like this story, I really enjoy your feedback :)**


	7. BritneyBrittany Pt 2

**Part 2, it's kind of lengthy but I hope you like it. **

**I don't on Glee... I'm sure that's been established.**

* * *

Rachel didn't receive any other messages from Quinn, but she did get a request from her to be friends with on Facebook and that was enough to make Rachel squeal with joy again. Progress was definitely happening.

The brunette arrived at school at the same time as usual and headed to morning Cheerio practice. It was fairly easy compared to the afternoon practices and soon they all headed to the locker rooms. The diva waited until everyone was done showering and then she showered. She knew she shouldn't be ashamed of her body, but when she compared herself to the other girls, she just couldn't help it. Her day was completely normal and it seemed like everyone listened to what Puck had said the other day because everyone seemed to have backed off. She spent her day stealing glances at Quinn, (who had stolen glances at Rachel too, but she didn't know that) and soon it was time for glee again.

The diva went and sat in the back this time and soon Puck followed and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her. Rachel smiled at him and looked straight ahead where the rest of the kids were piling in. Brittany sat next to Puck while Santana sat in the front next to Artie.

"She still not talking to you?" Puck asked.

"No," Brittany pouted.

Rachel leaned over and placed her hand on Brittany's knee. "She will soon, okay? Don't worry about it."

Brittany nodded and smiled briefly before turning her attention to the front of the classroom. Rachel noticed Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury and a very attractive man talking to each other in the front of the classroom.

"Guys, this is Carl. He's a dentist and he's here to talk to you about dental hygiene," Mr. Shue said.

Carl, Rachel assumed, began speaking, "Alright, so here's the deal. You chew this little capsule." He shows the kids a tiny blue capsule and continues, "Now if there's any plaque you missed, the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue."

Santana raises her hand and smirks. "Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I've ever seen?"

Carl smiled, "I get that all the time."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, smirk still in place. "No, like, seriously, you can totally drill me whenever-"

"Santana!" Ms. Pillsbury yelled out. "Okay, let's stay focused."

Brittany tapped Santana with her foot and smiled when the Latina turned around. And just like that Santana smiled back at Brittany and winked at her. Rachel noticed the interaction and nudged Puck with her shoulder. He looked over and grinned at the diva.

"Rock n' roll, Emms. And besides, this guy, now this guy's pretty easy on the eyes too, huh? And you know what? No matter how hard I tried, I bet I couldn't sing and dance like him." Carl goes over and claps Mr. Shue's shoulder.

"Uh, probably not," Mr. Shue stated smugly.

"All right, let's take a look at those chompers, huh?" Carl said.

Kurt raised his hand, "Before we chew, I would just like to alert Mr. Shue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign."

Mr. Shue sighed, "Sorry. The answer's still no. Capsules, guys."

Kurt rolled his eyes while everyone began chewing their capsules.

"Yes, chew away. Chew, chew," Ms. Pillsbury smiles.

Everyone smiles and they all seem to be fine. Rachel was too involved in Quinn's beautiful smile to notice that everyone was gawking at her until Kurt gasped. "Oh, my God!"

"What?" Rachel asked. She quickly pulled out a hand mirror and yelled,"Ah!" She covered her mouth, embarrassed.

Puck nudged her with his shoulder and whispered, "It's okay, babe."

"I don't understand. I floss between classes," Rachel stated.

"Well, sometimes it's genetics," Dr. Carl said.

Artie smiled awkwardly, "I think I might be better at brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror."

Santana smiled, "There you go, blue tooth."

"I don't brush my teeth. I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr.

Pepper was a dentist," Brittany stated.

"I got this, Em," Carl said. He walked over and sat next to Brittany. "With some deep bleaching or scaling, you'll be as good as new. Alright, open up." Brittany smiled and Carl said, "Now, close. Close again."

Everyone looked at him while he sent a wink to Ms. Pillsbury who in turn giggled like a school girl. Santana rolled her eyes and before she could say anything the bell rang signaling the end of glee club. Everyone left the choir room, but Rachel stayed behind with Brittany as she was going to accompany Brittany to the dentist. They arrived at Dr. Carl's office and soon Brittany was called in. Rachel's appointment wasn't until later in the week.

Brittany walked into the room, checking her surroundings and sat in the examining chair. "This room looks like the one on that spaceship where I got probed."

Carl had his back turned to Brittany staring at a monitor. "So, Brittany, you, uh, you have the the worst teeth I've ever seen. You have cavities in every single tooth. This has got to be some sort of record."

Brittany was getting worried. She knew she probably should've brushed her teeth, but she just got so caught up in doing other things that ultimately she forgot. "Please don't pull all my teeth. My smile will look like an adult baby but with boobs."

"Alright, I'm going to put you under with a little general anesthesia. You won't feel a thing."

"Like roofies?"

Carl was confused, but he smiled kindly anyway. "Yeah, totally. I'll put on Pandora and you just relax." He reached over and placed the mask over Brittany's face.

"Mmm... Britney," Brittany mumbled before she passed out.

* * *

Brittany woke to Dr. Carl's voice. "Alright, you're going to feel a little nauseous."

"I petted a snake," Brittany commented droopily. She was just thinking about the amazing Britney fantasy she just had. She couldn't wait to tell Rachel all about it.

"Mmm, rock on," Carl smiled. "I'm going to have to see you tomorrow. You have 68 cavities. I couldn't get 'em all today."

"Can I have a blue toothbrush?" Brittany asked loopily.

"I'll give you a hundred toothbrushes."

"Okay… Are you a cat?"

"No…" Dr. Carl stated.

Rachel walked in and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Hi Rachy!"

"Hey Britt. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I have to tell you all about this fantasy I had! It was totes awesome!"

"Okay Brittany, can't wait to hear it," Rachel smiled. "Is she okay to go Dr. Carl?"

"Yeah just make sure she eats and drinks plenty of water so she doesn't pass out. Other than that she's free to go."

"Thank you, I'll see you later Doctor."

The girls walked out of the office, heading towards Rachel's car. On the drive to Brittany's house, the blonde told Rachel all about her Slave 4 U fantasy she had and how she danced like a real professional. But the most amazing part was petting the long yellow boa. It made Brittany really want to become a professional dancer and live the glamorous life that comes with performing.

Rachel supported her dream of becoming a professional dancer, claiming that Brittany was a complete natural and that achieving her dream wouldn't be so hard for someone so talented. Brittany was completely flattered to say the least and said the diva would make it on Broadway too.

The brunette dropped off Brittany with a huge smile on her face and thanked her for believing in her as well. She then headed home with another day done.

* * *

The next day Rachel walked down the hallway with Puck discussing the various reasons why Super Mario Bros. is one of the best video games ever, when Santana and Brittany came walking by.

"Hey dwarf, anyone ever tell you that you dress like one of the bait girls on To Catch a Predator?" Santana smirked.

"I'm wearing a Cheerios uniform, just like you. You're snarky remark is invalid Satan," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Also, San said to tell you that I'm more talented than you," Brittany chirped up.

"Britt! You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

"I'm sorry Sanny," Brittany gave her her best pout.

Santana sighed. "It's okay Britt Britt. Just don't do it again okay?"

"Okay," Brittany smiled.

Rachel and Puck just looked at the whole interaction with knowing smirks.

"What are you smirking at dwarf and dwarf's bitch?" Santana scowled.

"Nothing," Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from giggling, while Puck just rolled his eyes and kept on smirking.

"C'mon San, we're gonna be late to the dentist and then all the little elves living in my mouth won't have a place to live anymore."

"Okay... Let's go."

The two girls left a very amused Rachel and Puck struggling to keep their smug smirks to themselves. With a last scowl sent in their direction Santana and Brittany headed to the parking lot, going to Dr. Carl's office.

They arrived shortly and were lead into the examining room. Dr. Carl came in a few minutes later and looked at the computer monitor where Santana's charts were displayed. "So, Santana, I'm looking at your charts and your X-rays. Your teeth are perfect."

"That's right," Santana stated smugly, inspecting her nails.

"Well, I can't just put you under. Anesthesia isn't something to joke about. It's serious."

"Okay, listen, my dad's a doctor. And not a 'tooth doctor' a real one. He, like, went to college or something, which means I have a killer health care plan that pretty much pays for everything," Santana glared at the doctor. "So get up in my grill, cause Britts and I wants to get our anesthesia on."

Brittany nodded her head. "It's totally cool."

Carl sighed, "Okay, I guess I can give you super strong bleaching?"

Santana smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm."

"Should I turn the radio on?"

Both girls looked at each and said in unison, "We've got it covered."

They both put earbuds in while Carl sedated them. They woke up a while later both giggling at the combined Britney fantasy they had. Carl let them know they were okay to go and since Santana didn't really want to go back to school just yet, seeing as it was almost over anyway, decided to go to lunch with Brittany. They went to breadsticks and Santana smirked at the nervous waitress that came to attend them.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

"Yes, Britts and I would like some spaghetti, with lots of meatballs for Brittany here."

The waitress furiously scribbled down the order with Santana's specific details, knowing that this was an order she couldn't mess up on the risk of being fired.

"Also, keep the breadsticks coming. If i so much as run out, I will talk to your manager about how unsatisfactory your service was," Santana glared at the waitress with a look that screamed I'm dead serious.

"O-Okay. I'll be back with your orders soon," The waitress stuttered out, rushing off.

Brittany smiled at Santana. "Thanks for bringing me San."

"No problem Britt, that's what friends are for, right?"

Brittany's smile faltered, "Right.. Friends…"

How could Santana not see that Brittany wanted to be more than friends with her? I mean, they've already had sex with each other for crying out loud! Brittany just wished Santana could stop being so afraid of what would happen if she were to come out and just be with her. She would even take being with Santana in secret if that meant that Santana would be hers and only hers, not that open relationship crap. The blonde sighed and entered a meaningless conversation about the Cheerios, school ,and Glee Club with Santana until it was time to head to school for Glee.

They arrived and took their seats in the middle row next to each other. Everyone else was already there and Mr. Shue was droning on about some singer or something. Brittany wasn't really interested. She looked over and Rachel mouthed 'How was it?'. She smiled and mouthed back 'I'll tell you later'. Brittany decided to stop Mr. Shue's annoying rambling and raised her hand.

"-making Christopher Cross a Golden Globe, Oscar, and five-time Grammy Award winner," Mr. Shue turned around and noticed Brittany's hand raised. "Brittany?"

Brittany lowered her hand and released a breath before putting her game face on. This would be fun. "I would just like to say that from now on, I demand to have every solo in Glee Club."

"What?" Mr. Shue asked, thinking he heard incorrectly.

"When I had my teeth cleaned, I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am."

Santana nodded her head. "I went with her, and I had a Britney fantasy, too. Although now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined," Santana's eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense."

Kurt took this opportunity to make Mr. Shue finally realize that they should be doing Britney. "See, Mr. Shue? I told you. Britney Spears busted our Britt out of her everyday, fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform."

Brittany smirked at Rachel. "I'm more talented than all of you. I see that clearly now. It's Brittany… Bitch."

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears, and that's that," Mr. Shue said exasperatedly.

"Mr. Shue, you're letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do. I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture, and Britney Spears is pop culture! To suggest otherwise is heretical!" Kurt huffed out.

"Kurt, I'm done talking about this!"

"Geez! Let loose a little, would you?! Stop being so frickin' uptight all the time!" Kurt yelled out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kurt, I'll see you in the Principal's office," Mr. Shue stated gravely.

Everyone looked at Kurt with their mouths gaped open, clearly in shock. _Wow, Kurt has some balls,_ Brittany thought. _Well, someone had to put Mr. Shue in his place. Seriously who cares about that Christopher guy?_ Santana nudged Brittany with her elbow as Mr. Shue and Kurt walked out.

"Do you think he'll get in trouble?" Santana whispered.

"No, Figgins will probably just let him off with a warning."

Santana nodded her head and began packing her things. "Well, I guess we should just head out since Mr. Shue won't be back anytime soon."

The other gleeks, and Brittany, all nodded their heads in agreement and began packing their things.

"C'mon Britt Britt," Santana held out her pinky for Brittany.

Brittany smiled and linked her pinky with hers. "Okay let's go. See you at practice Rachy!" Brittany waved goodbye.

Maybe things would start looking up from now on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel stood up and headed towards Quinn. "Hey Quinn, do you mind if I speak to you?"

"What is it Berry?" Quinn asked, without looking in her direction.

"Well, I was actually wondering if we could speak in private as it is an important matter."

Quinn sighed and looked at Rachel right in the eyes. The diva could feel her face heat up and her heart beat faster than was normal. Quinn nodded and eyed Finn, "Finn, I'll be speaking to Berry now. You can go to football practice."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, looking at Rachel suspiciously. He too had heard the rumor that Rachel, Puck and, Brittany were involved in some sort of sexual relationship and although he didn't believe it, he wasn't about to let Quinn be brainwashed into joining their little group.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Finn nodded and went to kiss Quinn. Rachel glared at the stupid oaf of a boy for kissing her girl, until he disappeared out of the choir room. Rachel looked back and noticed Quinn staring at her curiously before standing up and walking out as well, with the diva in tow.

"Speak Berry, I don't have all day."

"I was wondering what you thought if I were to suggest to Coach Sylvester to use Britney Spears's music as part of our routine. I know it would make people more interested in our routines if we used a more musically relevant artist and that's what we need, don't we? More supporters to pay for more things that we don't need, but still buy anyway," Rachel took a deep breath. "So do you think I should ask her?"

Quinn stopped and looked Rachel right in the eyes. The diva held her breath ready to be shot down and be told that her idea was stupid, but what Quinn actually said shocked her.

"I think you have a point Berry. It would definitely make our routines more interesting. Go ahead and run it by Coach Sylvester. I'm sure she'll take it into consideration," Quinn smiled and Rachel wasn't sure if she should smile back or be scared that Quinn was smiling at her. "Oh, and thank you for passing it by me before just telling Coach yourself."

Rachel was baffled. Quinn was being nice to her and actually said she had a point? The diva just nodded dumbly in Quinn's direction before mumbling something that sounded like 'I'll see you later' and headed to Coach Sylvester's office. She quickly shook her head to clear her brain of thoughts about Quinn, took a deep breath, and headed into the office.

Sue removed her glasses and closed what appeared to be a journal. "Well, if it isn't the dwarf that seemed to escape off my lawn," Sue smirked. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Coach I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Depends what it is." Sue eyed Rachel suspiciously.

The brunette gulped. "I-I was j-just thinking that maybe we should add a Britney Spears song to our Cheerios routine. I-If you think that would be prudent, of course."

Again, Rachel was waiting to be told no and be on her way, but Sue didn't say anything for a while. She just eyed Rachel and the diva was sure she was about to combust from uncertainty.

"Okay," Sue said simply.

"O-Okay?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Yes, Berry. We'll include a Britney song. What did you have in mind?"

Rachel smiled her biggest smile yet and giggled internally. "I was thinking we could do Hit Me One More Time? It's a Britney classic, if I do say so myself, and I could even come in costume tomorrow to raise awareness for supporters to come see us perform at Nationals, when we get there of course."

Sue pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but nothing too scandalous. I cannot have any of my Cheerios not wear their uniforms only to dress like cheap prostitutes. I will not tolerate that humiliation."

Rachel nodded her head quickly and squealed. She ran over to hug Coach and she received a pat on the back. "Alright, Alright! Get on the field before I make you run extra laps."

"Actually I have a dentist appointment, but I'll run extra laps tomorrow for missing practice today."

Sue stared at Rachel and nodded her approval to which the diva waved goodbye and headed to Dr. Carl's office. _Coach Sylvester isn't as bad as people make her seem._ She checked herself in and read her Britney Spear's book she brought in with her.

Mr. Shue stepped out and payed the receptionist. "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Hey, Mr. Shue."

"You all set? You need me to stay with you or anything?"

"No, I've been taking herbal anti-anxiety pills and reading The Unauthorized Biography of Britney Spears to stay calm, I look forward to the day the paparazzi provokes me and I attack them," She nodded and showed Mr. Shue the book. "Are you okay? Did you have a cavity or something? Is that candy?"

"I'm fine," Mr. Shue smiled and handed her a candy. "Good luck."

The diva was called in and it felt like just a second had passed before she was woken up by Carl. "Rachel? Rachel, wake up. You Glee kids are impossible to work on. You're always moving around when you're under."

Rachel opened her eyes droopily and said, "Is this real life?"

Carl just smiled, already used to the random comments spilled out of his patients mouths, and said she was free to go. Rachel nodded and walked out. Puck was there waiting for her and she smiled, grateful that he actually showed up because she was afraid she'd crash her car. "Hello Noah."

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

"Yeah… Wanna hear about my awesome Britney Spears fantasy?"

Puck chuckled at the way Rachel's words were kind of slurring together. "Sure, let's get you home."

Puck drove them home in his car, saying that he'd take Rachel's car later. He listened to the diva's fantasy and he wondered if he would have one too if he went to the dentist. He shook it off though because even though Britney Spears was a mega hot milf, he didn't think he could pull off singing one of her songs, even in his subconscious. He dropped off Rachel, but since her dad's weren't home, he had to drag her all the way upstairs and lay her on her bed. The brunette smiled up at him and kissed his cheek in thanks. Puck watched Rachel doze off and thought it was sort of creepy to keep staring at her as she was sleeping, so he walked out of her house, making sure to lock the door.

He smiled all the way home, thinking how cute Rachel was and how amazing it was that they were dating. Even if it wasn't real. Puck hadn't actually even hit on another girl or even thought of another girl since he began this thing with Rachel. He didn't think anything of it and just passed it off as something any friend would do. In the back off his mind, he knew that this feeling was dangerous and he shouldn't even be feeling anything for Rachel. His phone beeped and he quickly opened the message.

**Rachel:**

_Thank you for bringing my car back Noah. And for dealing with my loopy self :) See you tomorrow babe ;)_

Puck smiled and sent a message back as he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a gorgeous brunette.

**Puckster:**

_No problem babe. I'll always be there for you._

* * *

Rachel checked herself in the mirror one last time. She had to admit that she definitely looked pretty hot and she was sure she would turn some heads today. She was afraid of showing so much skin, but being in the Cheerios and prepping all summer for it really made her core look amazing. Smiling once more at her reflection she headed to her car and made her way to school.

As she was walking down the hallway to her locker, Finn approached her. "Hey, take my hoodie. You look cold."

Rachel smiled and refused to take his sweater. She realized how many people were openly leering and looking at her with lustful stares. She smirked smugly. "It's okay. Wait, you mean you don't like my new look?"

"Don't you think it's a bit much? I mean, I think that guy just broke up with his girlfriend just so he could stare at you," Finn whined.

"I'm just doing something for the Cheerios and this is what my new wardrobe looks like anyway. Besides, it's not like when I went all sad clown hooker and put on that ridiculous Grease cat suit. This is just like my regular look with the volume turned up."

Puck approached Rachel and smirked. "Woah babe, you look smoking!"

Rachel smiled and held hands with Puck just as Azimo walked by with Karofsky, "Ooh, baby, you can hit me as many times as you want as long as you got that on."

"How come all the gay guys always get the hottest chicks?" Karofsky asked Azimo, but quickly walked away at the glare that Puck threw his way.

Finn huffed. "You see what I'm talking about? They're personifying you."

Rachel corrected Finn, "Objectifying."

"Whatever!"

"Hey man, back off! Why do you even care so much anyway, she's my girlfriend so stop telling her what she can and can't wear," Puck spit out.

Finn glared at Puck slightly before walking away in a rage, shoving a gawking boy into a locker.

Rachel sighed and smiled at Puck, "Thank you Noah. Finn is such an idiot sometimes. I honestly don't know what I used to see in him."

"You saw Quinn," Puck stated smugly.

The diva huffed and slapped Puck on the shoulder before walking away to her locker. Puck stared intensely after her until Jacob Ben Israel decided to get in his personal space.

"What do you want for her? I'll give you anything. I'll give you my house. I'll kill my parents and I'll give you my house," He practically shouted.

"Back off loser before I toss you in a dumpster!"

Puck walked away, shaking his head, but not before he heard the unmistakable voice of Jacob saying, "Wanky, wanky!"

_Alright, that dweebs' definitely on my list now._

He walked into Glee and sat next to Rachel.

Santana finished applying makeup and looked at Rachel. "Well, Rachel, congratulations.

Normally, you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark, specific fetish, but I actually dig this look. Yay."

Rachel smiled and twirled a braid. "Thank you."

Kurt stood up and addressed Mr. Shue. "I think what Santana is trying to say, Rachel, though I risk expulsion by saying so, is that it seems Britney Spears has really helped you blossom. That's all." He sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Wait. Rachel, is that true? I mean, you are sort of dressing differently." Mr. Shue asked.

Artie looked at the diva and said, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy."

"Hey!" Puck glares at the boy and Artie looks away embarrassed.

"Look, all I know is that I had a very vivid Britney Spears fantasy at the dentist, and since then, it's made me feel free to get out of my own way. I think I've just always been afraid to dress like a pretty girl because I've never really felt like one before," Rachel turns around and looks at Quinn who was avoiding staring at the diva. "Now I realize it's okay to feel that way about yourself every now and again. And maybe it's a good thing."

Brittany nodded. "It's such a good thing. I can't believe it." She winked at Rachel.

"William, a word," Sue demands.

Mr. Shue nods and dismisses everyone. Rachel kisses Puck on the cheek goodbye before she quickly runs to catch up to Quinn. "Quinn, hey. Wait up."

Quinn stops and slowly turns around to look at Rachel. She leers openly at Rachel's amazing, tan legs. Quinn looks up higher, at the exposed toned stomach and up to those… Things, that she wasn't supposed to stare at. She finally reached Rachel's eyes and gulped. "What Berry?"

Rachel shuddered at Quinn's obvious leering, but she then smirked. "Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to help coordinate a dance for the Britney song in our routine. I have it basically figured out, but I was hoping to get your feedback on it. I've already settled it with Coach and she insists that we work on it instead of going to practice."

"S-Sure," Quinn breathed out.

"Okay, let's go then."

Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's hand and squealed internally when Quinn didn't retract her hand. She lead Quinn into the gym, where a boombox was already set up. The diva smiled and sat Quinn down on the bleachers. She walked towards the center and looked up at Quinn. "Okay I'm just going to start and let me know what you think."

Quinn nodded and sat staring at Rachel's legs. It was bad enough seeing her in the Cheerios skirt, but this was just torture.

"Quinn? Quinn!"

"Huh?"

"I said if you could push play on the boom box please?"

"Yeah, n-no problem," Quinn stuttered out.

Rachel giggled as the music began to play. Quinn stared intently at the diva as she danced around to Britney's Hit Me One More Time. She could feel herself blush and she tried really hard to look indifferent, but that was hard when you had a very hot looking Rachel Berry dancing around like her life depended on it. By the time the diva finished, Quinn was very aroused. Her panties clinged uncomfortably to her skin and she just had to get out of there.. Fast!

"So what'd you think?" Rachel asked out of breath.

Quinn stood up abruptly and practically ran out, shouting, "Yeah it was good. Later Berry!"

Rachel was left dumbfounded in the gym while Quinn ran to the Cheerios locker room, giving herself a really cold shower. What was happening to her? Ever since the party, Quinn couldn't help but be drawn to the brunette more often. She was getting angry at other people for even looking in Rachel's direction, but Quinn just passed it off as being angry that they weren't paying attention to her.

_Okay… What does this mean? It's not like I like Rachel. She's just being really, annoyingly… Umm… She's being something damn it! And I'm not gay. Sure, I make out with girls from time to time, but that's just the alcohol working in my system. It's not my conscious decision, obviously. I'm one hundred percent straight, I mean I freaking got pregnant last year! If that's not evidence to prove my straightness then I don't know what is. Ugh, why am I even thinking like this? I'll just avoid her like the plague and then this… whatever this is, will just go away. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

Quinn stepped out of the shower, shuddering from the cold. She nodded her head, quickly changed back into her uniform, with new panties of course, and went on with her day as if nothing happened. Avoiding Rachel was harder than she thought, seeing as they shared a lot of classes together.

_Damn Rachel Berry._

* * *

Rachel looked for Quinn all over the place and when she finally found her, Quinn all but avoided her, even pushing some kids out of her way in her haste to get away from Rachel. The diva didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that she couldn't avoid her in Glee.

The brunette was stopped by Jacob Ben Israel and his stupid camera pointed in her face.

"Jacob Ben Israel here with our new found popular Cheerio and love of my life, Rachel Berry. Rachel, care to comment on the massive party you threw with Noah Puckerman, that led to your massive skyrocket into popularity-dom? Or would you like to comment that more than 70 percent of the boy population at McKinley have admitted on my blog that you have never looked hotter than in that Britney Spears outfit?"

Rachel smiled, never one to turn down an audience that she knew Jacob had. "Well, Noah and I decided that a party was best to celebrate becoming a Cheerio. Thank all you, pervy boys, for openly leering at me and voting on Jacob's blog about how hot I look today. I'd be careful around Noah though, wouldn't want any of you to get hurt," Jacob gulped and Rachel smiled wider. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Glee practice to get to."

She quickly scurried away from the boy that was known as Jewfro and headed to the choir room, sitting in the front, right in Quinn's line of view. The brunette would question Quinn after Glee practice to see where she went to after she finished her dance. Of course she had seen in her in their shared classes, but they never talked there anyway.

"I was pretty sure Artie's legs don't work," Quinn stated, making the diva's head turn to look at the beauty that was Quinn Fabray.

"Did you get a leg transplant?" Brittany asked.

"Nope. My teammates can push my chair like a battering ram," Artie said matter-of-factly.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, there's no rules against it. We checked."

"And I have Britney Spears to thank," Artie stated.

Brittany smiled, "You're welcome."

"Britney plus nitrous gave me an amazing idea, and it gave me the nerve to tell Coach Beiste that Finn and I both really want to be on the team."

"Wait. You're back on the football team?" Quinn asked.

Finn smiled, "Yeah."

Santana smirked, "Suddenly, you're way hotter to me. Weird."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina's antics. "That's great Finn!" She hugged Finn and passionately placed a kiss upon his lips.

Rachel looked away, pouting slightly and Puck decided to stop the horrible sight that was Finn Hudson kissing, or trying to kiss, Quinn Fabray."Wait. I don't get it. How come everyone's having Britney Spears fantasies?"

Brittany spoke up, "The nitrous oxide dentists use is a mild hallucinogen. Studies have proven that it induces vivid dreams, often the last thing the patient thinks of. The subconscious moves to the forefront. Since we've all been thinking so much about Britney, it only stands to reason."

The whole group stared at Brittany with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. Only Puck and Rachel knew better.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I mean, like, that's what Lord Tubbington says anyway. Cats are very smart."

Everyone seemed to eat that up and they began speaking in their own groups, until Mr. Shuester arrived. "Okay, guys, listen up."

"Mr. Shue, if I may?" Kurt raised his hand.

"Kurt, I overheard what you guys were just talking about, and I know what you're going to say. The answer is no. No, I'm not going to stand in the way anymore. If you guys want to do Britney at this year's homecoming assembly, I'm fine with it," Mr. Shuester smiled as everyone cheered and whooped. "I know. Oh, and more than that, I am going to perform with you!"

All the cheering stopped and everyone just stared awkwardly at Mr. Shue. He was laughing like a maniac and began telling everyone that they were going to start practicing the song and dance routine, as the assembly was tomorrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Mr. Shue always has poor timing. How does he expect us to be nearly ready enough to perform tomorrow? Well, we managed to win sectionals the day of the competition by winging it, so I guess we'll be fine. Why won't Quinn look at me?_ The diva pouted as she and Brittany were given the main solo of the song they would perform. Toxic was a good song and she felt pretty sexy dancing around as Brittany helped her.

As they all got the dancing down, even Finn, although it took Brittany and Mike forever to teach him, they were finally all dismissed by Mr. Shue. Puck walked over to Rachel, picked her up, and began twirling her around. Rachel squealed in delight and laughed while saying, "Noah put me down!"

Puck chuckled and twirled the brunette once more before setting her down. "You were all kinds of sexy right now my Jewish American Princess. Quinn had her eyes all over you and so did Finn… But after I knock some sense into him he won't. He's my best friend, but I'm a badass and I have to keep my rep and deliver my message." Puck slammed his fist into his hand.

Rachel giggled, "Oh, Noah, everyone knows you're such a sweetheart! You can stop pretending you know?" Rachel narrowed her eyes in Finn's direction,"Although, I wouldn't mind you roughing him up a little. Especially after kissing Quinn like that."

"And Jewfro too," Puck mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Puck, but shrugged her shoulder and began packing her things. "I have to speak to Quinn, she's been avoiding me all day."

"Yeah, I could tell. What happened?"

"Well, I was just showing her the dance I had come up with and after I was done she just stood up so quickly and left. I've never seen anyone run away so fast."

Puck grinned, "Oh… I have an idea as to why she might've done that. But you need to speak to her, okay babe?"

"Noah! Why won't you tell me?" Rachel pouted.

"Can't babe, these are things you have to figure out yourself. That's just how life works," Puck winked.

"I hate you," Rachel whined.

"You love me," Puck countered.

"Yeah, I do actually," Rachel smiled. "You're a really great friend Noah."

Puck ignored the fast beating of his heart, as his smile faltered slightly at the word friend. Of course, that's what this was.

"You're not so bad yourself," Puck looked up towards the door. "Quick babe, you better hurry or Quinn's gonna leave." He pointed at the door.

Rachel gasped, "See you tomorrow Noah!" She looked around the room and noticed that other people were around so she kissed Puck chastely on the lips and hurried out the door, chasing Quinn.

Puck sighed. He seriously needed to get a grip on his emotions and control himself. He picked up his things and headed out the door, wanting to just go home and erase all these feelings. Emotions were for pussy's and he wasn't one. He was a freaking badass! Maybe playing a whole 10 rounds of call of duty would clear his mind.

He really hoped so.

* * *

Rachel tried to follow Quinn out as quickly as she could, but as soon as the diva stepped out of the parking lot Quinn was gone. The brunette huffed. Why couldn't she have a normal conversation with Quinn without something weird happening? At least they didn't fight like all those other times, so that was a plus… Right?

The diva grudgingly made her way to her car and hopped in. She fumbled with the radio for a bit, but before she drove off, she noticed that Puck looked a bit down. She didn't understand why, but as the good friend she was she decided to find out and maybe cheer him up a bit. She knew that Puck didn't do emotions so well, so she would just text him and see what was up.

She drove home and trudged up the staircase, getting ready to do her nightly routine. She grabbed her phone and sent two messages out. One to Puck and one to Quinn.

**Rachel:**

_Hey Noah, are you okay? I noticed you were a bit sad when I left from the parking lot. Do you maybe want to tell me what's wrong? It's fine if you don't, just know I'm here for you._

**Rachel:**

_Quinn, I just wanted to know what I did for you to be avoiding me? Granted, we never really speak, but I thought now that I've become a Cheerio we'd at least found some common ground. Let me know what I did and I'll try to fix it. That's all._

Rachel released a breath and went to commence her routine. When she was done, she jumped into her bed and grabbed her phone. She'd received replies from both of them.

**Noah:**

_It's nothing Puckasaurus can't fix on his own. Thanks for asking though. See you tomorrow babe._

Rachel furrowed her eyebrow. Well, maybe Noah was just really tired and didn't want to speak to anyone right now. She huffed and replied.

**Rachel:**

_Okay… Goodnight Noah, I love you :) See you tomorrow_

Rachel scrolled down and looked at her next message. Her heart rate sped up a little and her hands started sweating. _Oh, for crying out loud! I haven't even read the message yet!_

**Quinn:**

_Look Berry, not the whole world revolves around you okay? I wasn't avoiding you on purpose, if that's what you're implying. Sometimes it just seems that way. Just because you're a Cheerio doesn't mean I have to like you. But have become slightly bearable… Don't ruin it. TTYL_

Rachel didn't know how to reply to that so she just shook her head and fell into her bed. She should've known that Quinn had better things to do than to pretend to avoid her. As sleep began to take over her phone beeped, but she was too far gone to read it.

**Noah:**

_Love you too…_

* * *

The assembly was starting in less than ten minutes and Rachel stood backstage next to Noah and Brittany. She was feeling slightly nervous, but she knew it was just the excitement of being in front of a crowd again. She looked through the curtain and rolled her eyes when she spotted Mr. Shue obviously flirting with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Mr. Shue still trying to get it in?" Puck asked.

"Noah! Must you be so crass?" Rachel reprimanded.

"Babe, why do you act so surprised?"

Rachel smiled and hugged Puck instead. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!"

Mr. Shue strolled backstage and grinned at them. "Come one guys, get in position! We're on in a minute."

As everyone went to their spots, Rachel noticed Finn kissing Quinn hard. She frowned and shook her head. _Head in the game Rachel, no distractions!_

Puck noticed Rachel's sad expression and looked over to Quinn, the only person who could actually make Rachel sad. He frowned at what he saw and thought, Well, two can play at that game, before he reached over and kissed Rachel passionately. At first she didn't kiss back and Puck wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of the shock of the kiss. She started kissing back and he smiled into the kiss, pulling back. "Break a leg babe, you're gonna be amazing."

Rachel smiled, but before she could say anything the music to Toxic began playing and Puck ran off to his spot.

* * *

The assembly went by amazing, even if Jacob practically started a riot when he grabbed the butt of some boy thinking he was a girl. Seeing Jacob get punched really was the icing on the cake. When Noah wasn't around, Rachel was congratulated on her sexy as hell performance. She was completely flattered in the beginning, but after half of the day passed by she was starting to get slightly annoyed.

Quinn, on the hand, was seeing Rachel receive this attention from boys, as well as some girls on the Cheerios who **would** be running extra laps today. She was absolutely seething by the time of the end of the day rolled around and she was on the field making those Cheerios who flirted with Rachel pay. _Who did they think they are, throwing themselves at Berry like that? I'm only allowed to do that!_

_Wait….. No! I meant, no one can do that._

_…_

_Who am I kidding? I obviously find Berry attractive. God, I can't believe I admitted that. Even if it was to myself._

_No… No, it's just this itch I need to scratch… If I can just get into her well adjusted skirts, this feeling will surely go away. But she's dating that idiot Puckerman.. No problem, I can still get her._

_Operation Itch to Scratch is on._

Quinn smirked to herself as she continued to guide the Cheerios, along with Rachel on the new Britney routine the diva had come up with.

* * *

_Why is Quinn looking at me like that? It's weird. I feel like some sort of prey and she's the hunter, waiting to pounce. Crap, she's talking to me, shut up brain!_

"I'm sorry Quinn, can you please repeat that?"

It was the end of Cheerios practice and everyone had already left from the locker room. Rachel thought she was the only one left, but apparently Quinn stayed behind.

"I said that you looked pretty hot at the assembly. And yesterday with the Britney costume. Now that I'm looking at you better, you're actually pretty sexy Rachel," Quinn smirked.

Rachel stuttered out, "W-What?"

"Seriously, are you deaf or something?"

Rachel looked down and she was sure she was blushing profusely. _What is going on? Quinn has never said such things to me. Oh my Barbara! I'm not wearing anything, save for my bra and panties. I forgot I was changing when she was came by._

"T-Thank you for the c-compliment Quinn. You were very amazing yourself. Now if, you excuse me I must be going," Rachel began walking away as Quinn giggled.

"You're going to walk out without clothes on?"

Rachel blushed a deeper shade of red, "Yes.. Clothes."

She quickly put on a tee and some sweats while Quinn looked on with the smuggest smirk on her face.

"Goodbye, _Berry_. See you on Monday," Quinn husked out seductively.

Rachel didn't know what to make of that, but she nodded her goodbye and walked, practically ran out of the locker room.

_What in the actual fuck happened?_

* * *

**Sorry if there was any mistakes. I didn't have time to edit all of it. Anyway what do you guys think? Thank you to all of those that have favorited, followed, and reviewed. It really means a lot to me :)**


	8. Duets

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy :)**

* * *

On Saturday, Rachel called up Puck and Brittany to recall Friday's events with Quinn and met up at the Lima Bean. Puck seemed more serious than usual, but was still happy for the diva. Brittany was beyond ecstatic and kept on telling the brunette how she knew all along that Quinn was such a pressed lemon and just had to unpress her. Brittany couldn't believe that Quinn took so long to get at Rachel. The diva just smiled and tried to rein in her emotions. She didn't want to overly gush because she was sure they would get tired of her.

When she arrived home, at quite a late time, Rachel collapsed into bed as her phone beeped. She groaned into the pillow and blindly reached for her phone. She was really tired and had no idea who it could be, she had already spoken to Brittany and Puck. The diva opened one eye and read the message.

**Quinn:**

_Hey sexy thing, I just wanted to say goodnight. I'll be dreaming of you tonight, hopefully of that hot body of yours... Underneath me ;) Will you dream of me?_

Rachel felt her heart race and her hands get clammy.

What was going with Quinn?

Even as she was recounting what had happened to Puck and Brittany, she had somehow convinced herself that it was some sort of fluke, that Quinn was just messing with her. Maybe she was but Rachel didn't seem to care because Quinn was finally paying attention to her and that was all she wanted. And Quinn had called her sexy, twice. That was a really huge improvement from before and she wasn't about to throw it back in Quinn's face. She breathed deeply before reaching for her phone with shaking hands to reply.

**Rachel:**

_This is quite unexpected Quinn, but thank you for your consideration. I don't know what to say about your other comment besides that whatever I dream will be something of sheer beauty. And Quinn? If I dream of beauty, you will surely be in it. Goodnight and sleep well :)_

* * *

Across town, Quinn was smirking to herself.

_There's no way Berry can resist me now. I'll just send her suggestive messages until she gives me what I want. I don't think I can wait that much longer. Just thinking about her body makes me want to... Ugh, i don't know what, but I always get what I want. Shouldn't take long now._

Her phone beeped and brought her out of her musings.

It was Rachel's reply. Quinn was expecting Rachel to be somewhat appalled and shocked, but what she read was actually decent. And... Sweet. She had been called beautiful before, but there was something in the way Rachel put it that made Quinn's heart flutter. But being the overly stubborn girl that she was, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head ignoring the feeling. She was only doing this for one thing and one thing only: to scratch that annoying itch that Rachel Berry had created. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Think of a reply... Something nice..._

**Quinn:**

_Cute Berry... Not as cute as your face, but what is? ;)_

_Goodnight._

_Okay that should do it. I think I was a little too sweet, but whatever. You have to do what you have to do. I better delete these messages before someone sees them, like Finn. He wouldn't say anything, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I still need him, sadly._

Quinn sighed and fell back into her bed, pulling up the covers to her chin.

Both girls dreamed of the other, just as they said they would.

* * *

On Sunday, Rachel woke up to Quinn's message. It was too late to reply, but she still squealed like a little kid on Christmas morning and began her routine with a beaming smile.

The brunette wanted to call Brittany to relay yesterdays event with Quinn, but she remembered that today she would be with Santana so she settled on calling Puck.

It went straight to voicemail and the diva thought that was strange. Puck always answered his phone. She tried to call five more times before she decided to call his mom. Puck's mom answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "Hello Ms. Puckerman. I was wondering if Noah was home?"

"No. Noah isn't here."

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"In a week. Maybe, a few more. He's in juvie."

Rachel gasped, "What did he do?"

Puck's mom sighed. "He crashed my car into a store and drove away with an atm. Can't really say that I'm surprised."

Rachel gasped, "Thank you Ms. Puckerman. Have a wonderful day. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Rachel."

"Wait! How'd you know who I am?" Rachel asked curious.

"You're the only one who calls him Noah, dear," With a chuckle, Ms. Puckerman hung up.

Rachel stood a little shocked before she began zipping through her room for adequate clothing to go visit Noah at juvie. She didn't know how his mother could be so indifferent. Of course, Rachel knew it was like that with Noah's mother and it saddened her that he didn't have any parental figures to look up to. She was still going to have a very serious talk with him though.

_How could he just go back to his delinquent ways? I thought I was making him better. I guess I should've tried harder._

The brunette decided to wear dark skinny jeans with a nice form fitting top. She wasn't sure if she should tell Brittany, but since they had all become really close she couldn't very well hide this information from her. The diva sent her a quick text informing her of what Puck had done and where he was at. She raced downstairs and crashed into her daddy.

"Slow down honey! Where are you going so early?" Leroy asked his daughter.

"Noah... Have to go... Talk later!" Rachel practically yelled out, running out the door and throwing herself in her car.

"Hiram? I think our daughter has officially gone crazy."

"Now Leroy, what would make you think that?" Hiram asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Besides the fact that our daughter was proven speechless, she also ran out.. Without any shoes on. I don't know whether to laugh or be concerned."

"Hmm... That is odd. She'll explain later, she always does. Let's have breakfast, what do you say?"

"Sounds good." Leroy smiled and decided to question his daughter later.

* * *

After putting on some shoes that she found in the trunk of her car, Rachel practically ran into Lima's only juvenile detention facility. She stopped merely to catch her breath and not look like a crazy person or they would surely lock her up too. The brunette power walked to the reception desk and before the diva could open her mouth the receptionist spoke up. "Let me guess, you're here to see Puckerman."

"Y-Yes. How did know?" Rachel inquired.

"Not too long ago a tall blonde came rushing in, much like you did and demanded to see Puckerman, stating that she was going to beat his ass for being so stupid," The woman chuckled. She wrote something on a paper and handed it to Rachel along with a visitor's I.D.

Rachel blindly reached for the paper and was led to a visitors area where she saw Brittany sitting at a table with Noah. It appeared Brittany was chastising Noah and Rachel smirked.

_Good, we're on the same page._

She approached the table and quickly sat down. At first Puck seemed a little relieved, but he quickly started to panic.

"Hello Noah, fancy meeting you here," Rachel stated sarcastically. She turned to Brittany and offered her a smile, "I see you got my text."

"Yeah Rach, thanks for letting me know. You are in so much trouble Puckerman! What the hell were you thinking?" Brittany yelled, glaring at Puck.

Brittany's glare was far more scarier than Santana's and Quinn's combined. Both Rachel and Puck flinched at the blondes tone and facial expression, never having seen it before. It was so unnatural to them, like a baby panda turning into a vicious killer.

"Well are you just going to stare at me all day or are you actually going to answer me?" Brittany demanded.

Puck swallowed audibly before he nodded and replied. "I'm sorry Britt, I wasn't thinking. I was just in a mood and I figured doing something badass would help, but I now realize I was being stupid. Please don't be mad at me."

Brittany sighed and stared at Puck, reading him. She was a complete genius when it came to reading people and what she saw on Puck's face was that he was truly sorry, but there was also a sadness in him that was eating him up inside. The blonde glanced at Rachel and she could see that she was as concerned for Puck as she was and she too saw his sadness. It made her sad. Brittany stared some more at Puck when it suddenly clicked into place.

She gasped internally. _He's falling in love with her! He's falling in love with Rachel. Oh my... What a mess! What to do? How can I help? I got it!_

Brittany cleared her throat, "Rachel would you mind bringing me a coffee? In my haste to leave, I forgot to eat anything and a coffee would very much help... Please?" Brittany gave her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Britt, but I might take a while. Do you want one Noah? And don't think you're going to get out of a lecture from me," Rachel said pointedly.

"No, thanks though. I'll be here for your lecture don't worry," Puck half smiled.

Rachel nodded before she went off in search for coffee. Not wanting to beat around the bush, Brittany got right into the matter at hand. "Okay Puck. When did you start having feelings for Rachel?"

Puck choked out, "What!"

Brittany gave him the 'don't play dumb with me' glare while Puck fidgeted with his uniform.

"I don't know what you're talking bout," Puck mumbled.

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that you do know. Want to know what I think?" Brittany asked, crossing her arms. "I think you're falling in love with Rachel. I mean who wouldn't right? She's a complete sweetheart. And you did this 'badass' act, as you put it, to try and erase your feelings with something that you're familiar with, being an idiot."

Puck stared at Brittany, mouth ajar. Sometimes it was surreal talking with an overly smart person, especially an overly smart Brittany. Nothing escaped her.

Puck sighed, "You're right... I don't know when this happened. I really do want to help her get Quinn because it would make her so happy. I mean, if Quinn were to just breathe in her general direction, she would totally swoon."

He looked down at the table and then back up, giving Brittany a smoldering look, "But there's a part of me that wants her all to myself. I haven't felt this happy in so long, not since Beth, and it's because of her. You have to believe me Brittany, I would never interfere with her happiness. Which is why I did this stupid thing. I figured that it would make me forget her when she inevitably pushed me away, but guess that didn't work." He slumped his shoulders.

Brittany pursed her lips. _He's in more deep than I thought._ Brittany sighed and grabbed Puck's hand effectively squeezing it until he squeezed back. She offered him a tentative smile.

"Look Puck, I'm going to offer you a bit of tough love because I do love you and I don't want you to get hurt," She inhaled deeply as Puck nodded his head.

"You're a wonderful person Puck. Sure, you're an asshole sometimes, but you usually try to do good and you're an extremely loyal, trustworthy person. Any girl would be lucky to have you. But Rachel... She can't really reciprocate your feelings. She loves you, even more than I do, because you've been there for her and that's all she's ever wanted from somebody... But even then it's a love of friends. Of someone you know won't ever let you down," Brittany paused, taking time to carefully place her words because this next part would crush him.

"You need to forget about being with Rachel because she belongs to Quinn. No matter what Quinn does to her, no matter how much she hurts her, Rachel will always want to be with Quinn. Just like I'll always want to be with Santana even though she breaks my heart time and time again. They're meant to be Puck. You can't delude yourself into thinking that maybe someday Rachel will love you. It'll never happen and you'll end up heartbroken. You'll find that special girl Puck, I know you will. But that girl isn't Rachel."

Throughout her whole speech, Puck grasped onto Brittany's hand like it was his lifeline. Her words slowly cut him up and dug a gaping hole into his chest. By the time she was finished, he felt empty.

Deep down he knew it had to be done. Brittany was right. Rachel would always be Quinn's. It didn't matter how he felt, it wouldn't change anything. Puck would just have to suck it up and continue on with the plan to get Rachel with Quinn.

Puck sniffled. "Thank you Brittany. I really needed that. I think... I'm just going to go now. Can't really talk to Rachel or I think I'll probably start crying. And badasses don't cry. Just tell her I wasn't feeling well or whatever." Puck slowly rose up.

"Puck I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You had to know. I'm sorry," Brittany's eyes welled up at Puck's broken state.

Puck smiled sadly, "It's okay Britt. I'm super tough remember? I'll get over it." He walked away and Brittany stared after him.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there or at what point she actually started to cry, until a very concerned Rachel tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself before she turned around to face Rachel.

"Brittany? Are you okay? Where's Noah?"

Brittany forced a smile, "He was called back. He wasn't feeling too well either. But don't worry, I lectured him enough for the both of us."

Rachel didn't seem convinced but she nodded her head anyway. "Okay. I guess I'll just visit him tomorrow then. Did you drive here or would you like a ride?"

Brittany stood up and followed Rachel out. "No, it's okay Rachel. I think I'll just walk, it's a beautiful day."

"Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded.

Rachel smiled at her and hugged Brittany, "Don't be sad Britt. It breaks my heart to see you sad."

The brunette pulled back and smiled once more before heading to her car. She knew that whatever was wrong with Brittany, she wasn't going to tell her so she let her be. Tomorrow would be a new day and all would be revealed in good time.

Brittany stood at the entrance of the building until Rachel drove away and she began the walk towards her house. She let the tears she had reigned back in fall silently. The blonde couldn't get Puck's sad, broken expression out of her head. She felt like she literally felt his heart breaking.

Through her whole walk she repeated the same thing over and over again.

_I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I did the right thing._

* * *

Rachel woke up at the same time as always. She finished her morning routine, put her uniform on, and bounded down the stairs, out the door, into her car.

It was so strange walking into school and not seeing Noah's smile. She felt vulnerable without him there, like someone was waiting to slushy her at any moment. It was absolutely ridiculous, she hadn't been slushied since she became a Cheerio. She sighed and made her way to the football field for practice.

All through practice she was distracted. Quinn yelled at her multiple times to get her head out of her ass and focus. Rachel didn't comprehend Quinn's attitude. She was suffering emotional whiplash with how Quinn's mood changed so quickly.

The diva talked to Brittany on the way to glee club. Brittany seemed to think it was because Quinn was going back to her pressed lemon ways and Rachel had to make sure to unpress her quickly. It didn't make sense to Rachel, but she assumed that being 'pressed' wasn't a good thing. They continued talking it over until Mr. Shue walked in, late as usual.

"Alright, let's gather around. Sorry I'm late, guys. I was with Principal Figgins. Bad news. Puckerman's in juvie," Mr. Shue stated solemnly.

Rachel shared a look with Brittany. This would get out of hand quickly.

Tina sighed, "It really was just a matter of time."

"What did he do?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Rachel looked at Quinn and answered for Mr. Shue, "He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the atm."

Santana started laughing, but quickly shut up when she noticed the pout on Brittany's face. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest instead.

"I forgot that you're dating him Berry. When is he getting out?" Quinn asked.

"Well we don't know for sure, but he may come back in a week or two. Maybe more."

"Seriously? He might be the dumbest person on this planet!" Finn whined.

"Oh please, Finnept! If we were discussing dumb people you'd be at the top of the list. In fact, you're so freaking stupid that if you looked up the definition of dumbass in the dictionary there'd be a picture of your awkward face," Santana spit out, smirking.

Most of the glee club laughed at Santana's snarky remark, while Finn fumed silently.

_Santana may not be so bad_, Rachel thought.

"Mr. Shue," Finn whined.

"Guys stop laughing. Santana please keep your comments to yourself," Santana crossed her arms and glared at Will.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course Mr. Shue would be on Finn's side. _Fucking Golden Boy_.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Guys! Let's have some sympathy for Puck."

Finn huffed, "For a guy who puts his needs before the team's? We need his voice and his bad-boy stage presence!"

"Finn would you please be quiet! You don't know what Puck was going through okay. So shut the hell up," Brittany yelled out.

The whole room was extremely quiet as they stared at Brittany wide-eyed. Rachel frowned and placed her hand on Brittany's knee, squeezing it in sympathy. She didn't know what had happened, but when she visited Noah today she would find out.

Mr. Shue coughed, "Brittany, that was completely inappropriate. Everyone has a right to state their opinions."

Brittany scoffed, "Whatever Mr. Shue. Go on with whatever it was that you were saying."

Will nodded, "We can't look at this as a crisis. It's an opportunity."

"For what? Further embarrassment and humiliation?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"For welcoming our new member… Sam Evans!" Mr. Shue smiled.

A blonde boy with a Justin Bieber haircut came jogging in. Rachel thought that he was pretty good looking and he seemed kind of familiar. The other girls and Kurt were giving their nods of approval.

Finn smiled, "There he is. How's it going?"

The boy looked around and smiled at Finn. "Hey, everybody. I'm Sam… Sam, I am… And I don't like green eggs and ham."

"Oh, wow. He has no game," Santana commented.

Rachel smiled at him. He was cute and dorky, she knew they could be great friends. She looked towards Brittany and mouthed 'new friend?'. Brittany nodded and smiled at Rachel.

"Okay! This is gonna be great. You're not going to regret joining, Sam," Finn said enthusiastically.

Sam breathed out in relief, "Oh, good."

Rachel stood up, "Sam, would you like to sit next to us?" She gestured to the seat between her and Brittany.

"Wow, moving on already dwarf? Some girlfriend you are," Santana smirked.

"I'm merely being courteous Satan!"

Sam smiled at Rachel, "I'd love to sit next to you."

He walked up the riser and sat in between Rachel and Brittany. Quinn glared daggers at the boy.

_Ugh, someone else I have to get out of the the way_, Quinn thought.

Rachel and Brittany exchanged pleasantries with Sam. He seemed to be a really sweet guy. Brittany and Rachel knew they'd be friends with him from then on.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands, "Alright! Question for the group. What's a duet?"

"A blanket," Brittany replied sarcastically. She was still mad at him for being on Finn's side.

Mr. Shue ignored her, "A duet is when two voices join to become one. Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better. Now, some people may think-"

Brittany decided to ignore Mr. Shue like he ignored her. She heard Kurt whisper to Mercedes so she eavesdropped.

"Pssst! He's on team gay. No straight boy dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993," Kurt whispered.

"You're crazy, circa 2010," Mercedes whispered back.

Brittany giggled. Kurt was so wrong. Sam obviously did dye his hair, but she was sure he wasn't gay. The blonde prided herself in having really good gaydar and she wasn't getting any vibes from Sam, well not really strong ones anyway. Brittany decided she had ignored Mr. Shue long enough, so she tuned back in.

"And that is what duets are all about. So, this week, you're going to be paired up and you'll have to sing a duet," He grabbed his famous top hat and began putting everyone's name in it. "And, since you guys all seemed to love our little 'Defying Gravity' diva-off, I'm making this a competition."

Mike spoke up, "What's the winner get?"

Mr. Shue smiled, "Dinner for two, on me… at Breadstix."

Almost everyone in the room gasped. Then the excited chatter began.

"Breadstix, yes!" Tina squealed.

Santana stared wide-eyed at Mr. Shue, "I have to win."

Brittany nodded, "I know."

"I have to win," Santana repeated again, clearly shocked.

Brittany giggled at Santana's antics. The girl was overly obsessed with that restaurant.

Rachel leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "Breadstix is kind of a big thing in Lima. It's practically our only restaurant."

Sam whispered back, "So I've heard. Who do I have to kill in order to ensure that I win?"

Rachel giggled. "Well, you're looking at her."

Sam eyed her and Rachel squirmed a little. She wasn't used to a guys openly staring at her.

"Well, I guess I'll be losing unless we get paired up together," He smiled at her.

"Yeah... You will lose," Rachel smirked.

Mr. Shue interrupted everyone's musings. "Okay, who's first?"

Tina raised her hand, "I'll go first Mr. Shue."

Will nodded and Tina walked towards the hat. She put her hand in and pulled out a name. She smiled, "Mike."

"That was totally fixed!" Santana yelled.

"Santana, since you seem adamant to keep on making rude remarks, why don't you come up next?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but got up to choose a paper anyway. Her eyebrows furrowed as she said, "Sam."

Sam looked up and smiled at Santana, while Brittany pouted.

"Listen Trouty Mouth. You bests be getting your game on cause we's be going to Breadstix one way or another."

"O-Okay," Sam nodded furiously.

Santana smiled warily and went to sit down. It went like that for everyone else. Mercedes got paired with Kurt, Artie with Brittany, and finally it was Rachel's turn. She ruefully got up and headed towards the hat. Her only choices were Quinn or Finn and she really hoped she got Quinn. Finn was giving her his gassy infant look and Quinn had her arms crossed over her chest, clearly just wanting to get the damned thing over with.

Rachel pulled out the paper carefully. Her heart thudded in her eardrums and she felt her cheeks flush. "Q-Quinn," Rachel stuttered out.

Quinn smirked and Finn groaned. He started whining to Mr. Shue that he didn't have a partner and after Santana made a point of telling him to shut the hell up and it wasn't like he could sing anyway, he withdrew from the competition.

All Rachel could grasp was that she had picked Quinn. Quinn was going to be her partner. Quinn was going to sing a duet with her. Hopefully, a romantic one where they professed their undying love for each other.

_Woah there Rachel, you're getting ahead of yourself._

The bell rang, signaling the end of glee and the beginning of school. Quinn approached Rachel with the smuggest smile on her face.

Quinn stepped closer to Rachel and began stroking Rachel's arm with her index finger, "So Berry, looks like we're paired up. I was thinking I could go to your house so we can practice." Quinn whispered suggestively into Rachel's ear, "And do other things."

Rachel's eyes bulged out while she managed to stutter out, "S-Sure."

Quinn smirked, "Good. I'll follow you to your house after Cheerios practice."

The diva could only nod, her words seeming to be caught in her throat. Quinn walked away, but turned back around in time to send the brunette a wink, smirk still plastered on her face.

Rachel released her breath, not realizing she had held it in the first place. She cleared her foggy mind and walked out of the choir room with a beaming smile. She still didn't know what to make of Quinn's mood swings, but as long as they got closer in some way, the diva would deal with whatever Quinn threw her way.

* * *

The day went by in a blur, with Quinn smirking in her direction and sending winks her way. Rachel was still dumbfounded, but continued on nevertheless. Soon it was Cheerios practice and that was a total pain. She had never felt so drained in her life. She staggered into the locker room, waiting for the other girls to be done. When she heard the final voice disappear, she undressed and wrapped a towel around her body.

Rachel set her toiletries on the ledge of the stall and slipped her towel off, hanging it on the hook and closing the curtain. She turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up while she began singing.

_I am a woman in love_

_And I'd do anything_

_To get you into my world_

_And hold you within_

_Its a right I defend_

_Over and over again_

She stepped into the water, letting the warmth of the hot water unwind the muscles on her back. The diva sighed contently, staring in awe of how each bead of water rolled off her tan skin. She closed her eyes and was about to continue singing, when she heard her shower curtain practically being ripped open.

In complete shock, Rachel turned around and gasped when she was met with a very naked Quinn Fabray. The diva blushed and quickly turned around, facing the wall, trying to cover up her lady parts. Her ass was on full display, but it was better than her other privates showing.

"Quinn! What are you doing!"

"Well I was going to take a shower, but I like this view much better. Do you mind if I join you?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Certainly not Quinn! I'm not exactly comfortable with being naked around other people. Could you please get out so I can finish?" Rachel nervously fidgeted. She could feel Quinn's stare burn into her back and it only made her more nervous.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered.

The brunette gasped. Quinn had never called her by her first name, it was always either an insult or Berry. In her shock she turned around and faced Quinn, letting the warm water splash on her back. She couldn't help but stare at Quinn's body. It was only a quick glimpse before she trained her eyes to look into Quinn's own. They were a very dark shade of her normally light green hazel eyes she had come to know and love. Quinn's chest was heaving and Rachel was having a hard time not staring at it.

"You called me Rachel," The diva whispered.

"That's your name isn't it?" Quinn asked inching closer to Rachel.

The brunette nodded, "Y-Yes, but you've never called me by my first name."

Quinn hummed and stepped even closer to Rachel. The diva's heart rate sped up and she was sure Quinn could hear it, with how loud it was beating. Quinn was mere inches away from Rachel, the tension in the little shower stall was making Rachel feel a bit claustrophobic.

Quinn reached over to grab something over Rachel's shoulder, the water splashing beautifully over Quinn's luscious body. What it was that Quinn was reaching for, Rachel had no idea because she was distracted by the fact that Quinn's boobs were inches away from her face.

_Oh my Barbara! Look away, look away! But they're so perfect and round and I just want to touch them. They're practically begging to be touched. Quinn wouldn't mind. Not at all._

She nodded her head and her hand twitched. No, she couldn't do that to Quinn. She had to be proper and restrain herself or she would be as bad as a horny teenaged boy. Quinn would never go for her then.

Quinn pulled back and smirked at the diva's labored pants and flushed cheeks. She licked her lips and leaned in, her lips inches away from Rachel's.

"I'm going to borrow this," Quinn whispered, showing the extra bar of soap Rachel had brought in with her to the diva.

Quinn's warm breath hit Rachel's face with each word Quinn whispered and all the diva could do was nod. All she could think was that Quinn was there, inches away from her. She could just lean in and they'd be kissing. She could feel that she was completely soaked and it wasn't because of the shower.

Before Rachel could actually kiss Quinn like she wanted to, Quinn smirked and walked out of the stall, closing the curtain. The brunette breathed out, taking a moment to compose herself, and quickly finished showering, with cold water now. It seemed Quinn's motto rang true.

_It's all about the teasing, not the pleasing._

She quickly changed and waited for Quinn in the parking lot, she didn't want to risk seeing Quinn naked again. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but she was afraid that she'd take her right then and there and she was sure that would be frowned upon.

Quinn stepped out a few minutes after she did. Her hair hung loose, left to air dry. She wore sweats and a form fitting McKinley shirt, even then, she was the picture of a beautiful goddess and Rachel could only stare at her in awe.

"Rachel? Do you mind if we meet up some other day? I'm kind of tired and I wouldn't want to fall asleep on you. You pick whatever song you want, I trust your musical talent," She paused. "No Broadway, though."

Rachel pouted. "Fine, I'll tell you the choice tomorrow then. See you later Quinn, have a lovely evening."

The diva walked to her car just as Quinn walked to hers. She sighed contently. With a song already in mind, she drove home. It wasn't fair that Quinn left her all high strung like this, but at least it wasn't because of an argument this time.

Pulling out Quinn's name had been the best thing that happened that day by far. Well... It was second.

Seeing Quinn naked was first, hands down.

Noting that her dreams weren't that far off with what Quinn actually looked like, she fell asleep that night with a beaming smile, remember the gloriousness that was Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Across town, Santana went over to Brittany's house, practically dragging the blonde upstairs into her bedroom. She threw Brittany on the bed as she undid her ponytail, letting her hair flow freely. Santana climbed on the bed and straddled Brittany, much to the blondes excitement.

Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany lustfully. She let her tongue slip past Brittany's lips and the blonde moaned at the contact. It had been weeks since she'd kissed Santana and it felt wonderful. Santana began trailing opened mouthed kisses on Brittany's neck.

"I love your sweet lady kisses," Brittany breathed out.

"Mmm-hmm," Santana agreed, her lips never leaving Brittany's neck. "It's a nice build up to the real fun."

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist and smiled, "We should do a duet together. We should sing Melissa Etheridge's 'Come To My Window'"

Santana pulled away from Brittany, "First of all there's a lot of talking going on, and I wants to get my mack on." She leaned back down and went back to kissing her neck, making sure to leave a mark.

"Well… I don't know, I just… I think we just…"

Santana pulled away completely from Brittany and sat on the edge of the bed, putting her hair back in a ponytail. "Okay, second of all? I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and want to sing about making lady babies. I have to sing with Trouty Mouth anyway. I'm only here because I haven't really made out with anyone since Berry's party, and I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food."

"Okay... Sorry," Brittany whispered.

Brittany closed her eyes and willed her tears to stay at bay, at least until Santana left. She stayed very still and waited until she heard Santana's footsteps disappear.

"Bye Britt. I'll see you tomorrow."

Brittany nodded and she heard her door close with a final click. She bursted into tears. How could Santana be so mean? She knew she was afraid, but Brittany could help her. She knew she could. Santana didn't have to be afraid because Brittany would never leave her.

The fresh mark on her neck only fueled her sadness more at the rejection she had just received from Santana. Brittany went to sleep crying that night and it wasn't the first time she cried over Santana.

* * *

Brittany woke up the next morning with puffy red eyes, but she was determined to make Santana jealous. And maybe hurt her in the way she'd hurt Brittany. Then Santana would have to be with her. She'd have to.

The blonde arrived at school and walked purposefully towards Artie's locker. She waited for him to look up and when he did she smiled sweetly. "Hi. So, I just want you to know, I'm really into you."

Artie looked confused, "Okay? Sorry, I'm… just a little confused. You've never even made eye contact with me."

_Think of a lie!_

"I know. For a while I thought you were a robot."

"Oooh..."

"Yeah, but I really think you and I should date. I'd really like to wheel you around," Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

Artie looked around, thinking it was some sort of prank. "So, let me get this straight. You… want to be my girlfriend? Because you… like the idea of… wheeling me around?"

Brittany nodded, "I just really want to get you in a stroller."

Artie nodded his yes silently and Brittany began to push his wheelchair down the hallway giddily.

"So, I get to tell everybody that we're dating?" Artie asked.

"Yes. And if we win the competition, we'll get to have our first date at Breadstix."

Brittany noticed Santana walking down the hallway and she turned around to glare at her. She decided to make her point and silently motioned to her chest and waggled her fingers across them as if to say 'no-no'. Brittany wouldn't let Santana use her anymore. Not until she owned up to her feelings and stopped hurting her so much.

* * *

Santana looked on dejectedly as Brittany walked away with Artie. What was she doing with cripple McGee? And what the hell did she mean no?

_Ugh, Brittany is so confusing._

She shook her head and continued on her way to class. Santana noticed Sam coming down the opposite end of the hallway, when out of nowhere Azimio and Karofsky approached Sam and slushied him.

"Welcome to the glee club, lady lips," Azimio said, laughing with Karofsky.

Sam stood frozen in place and Santana felt bad for him. She sighed and approached him slowly. She grabbed his arm and said, "C'mon Trou... Sam."

She pulled him into the closest girls restroom and helped him clean up."I've heard that the blueberry flavor is the worst, especially if it gets down your pants. People look like a creature out of Avatar down there... At least that's what Quinn said."

Sam smiled, "I saw Avatar, like, six times."

"Oh… Anyway, you'll get used to it. Everyone does eventually," Santana stated.

"You're a cheerleader, why do you even bother? I mean, you don't need glee club."

Santana sighed, "Tell this to anyone and I will go all Lima Heights on your white ass." Sam nodded his head and Santana continued, "The fact is that I love to sing. Being in glee makes me happy and I get the best feelings when I'm performing. What's the point in being popular if you can't do what you want?"

Sam stared intently at Santana before whispering, "Lor manari."

Santana furrowed her brows, clearly confused. "What?"

"It means you have pretty eyes. It's Na'vi… the Avatar language. Lor manari," Sam smiled.

"Okay you're lucky you're cute, despite the fact that your mouth to face ratio is completely off, because I would've slushied you myself for being such a dork."

"Sorry," Sam smiled sheepishly. "You're just very pretty and I tend to say stupid things around pretty girls."

"Hmm... Maybe you do have some game, Sam. Tell you what, why don't we go out? Friday night, Breadstix?"

Well if Brittany was going to ditch her, so could she. Two can play at that game. And Sam didn't seem so bad, it wouldn't be completely horrible using him.

Sam smiled wider, "Okay. So does this mean we're not singing in glee anymore?"

Santana stared incredulously at him, "Of course we are! I could still win another free meal at Breadstix."

"Sorry. You're still coming over to practice though then, right?"

"Yeah," Santana wiped the last remains of slushy from Sam's face and started to walk out. "I'll be there at six. See you later Sammy."

* * *

Rachel had avoided Quinn all day. It was mostly out of embarrassment from what had transpired the day before, and soon when Cheerios practice was over, Quinn cornered the diva. She had no way of escaping.

"Why have you been avoiding me Berry?"

"Well I haven't been avoiding you, per se. I've just been busy. Yup, busy, busy, busy," Rachel squirmed under Quinn's glare.

"Mmhmm. Well I'm just letting you know that we're practising today at your house," Quinn smirked. "Your dads aren't home right?"

"N-No. Did you want to leave now?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, let's go. I'll follow you in my car."

They began walking towards their cars in silence. Rachel was internally freaking out, while Quinn was smug that her plan would be completed soon enough.

When Rachel got into her car, she began hyperventilating. _Quinn is going to be at my house, alone. Oh wow. What am I going to do? Just play it cool._

_Be smooth, charm her to death Berry!_

_That sounded oddly like Noah... Noah! I was supposed to visit him. Crap, I'm going to have to cut our rehearsal short. Quinn won't be happy._

She stepped out of her car upon reaching her house. Quinn was suddenly next to her, breathing down her neck while Rachel fumbled trying to find the right key.

_That's so distracting!_

They walked in and Quinn headed up the stairs to Rachel's room, not bothering to look around since she already had when Rachel had her party. Quinn stepped into Rachel's room and glanced around. _So this is where the magic happens._

Rachel cleared her throat, "I chose a song that I think will complement both of our vocal ranges," She handed the music sheet to Quinn.

Quinn pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "This song? I didn't know you were a fan of this type of music. Also, I didn't realize we were going to sing a romantic duet."

"Well I have vast musical knowledge and it's a really good song. All duets are mostly romantic so I didn't really have a choice in that. I was thinking that you could take the male lead-"

"Uh, why do I have to be the boy?" Quinn interrupted.

"It's not about being the boy or girl. The lyrics on the males part seems to fit you more accurately. I could change it, though, if you'd like."

Quinn quickly scanned the lyrics. "No, it makes sense. I just hope people don't get the wrong idea."

"They won't. I mean you and I both have boyfriends, to think anything otherwise seems quite silly," Rachel giggled nervously.

Quinn stared at the brunette before replying, "Okay, let's get to it then."

Rachel beamed at her. They began practising the song for a couple of hours. During practice, Quinn would get very touchy feely and Rachel's heart would beat that much faster. There were moments where Rachel would look into Quinn's eyes and she'd see a swirl of emotion that she'd never seen there before. Her eyes kept drawing the diva in and she had to hold herself back on more than one occasion in fear that she'd do something reckless. Quinn clearly didn't have the same restraint.

Quinn 'accidentally' tripped which caused her to fall on top of Rachel. The diva let out a squeak of surprise and a groan of pain, since most of Quinn's weight had smashed her into the frame of her bed. Rachel lifted her head and quickly removed her hands from around Quinn's waist.

"Sorry," Rachel muttered sheepishly as soon as she retracted her hands.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Quinn's warm breath hit Rachel's face yet again and she completely lost her train of thought. "What?"

Quinn giggled and Rachel felt the way her chest would move up and down with each giggle released. It was then that the brunette realized that Quinn was still lying on top of her, in what could be seen as a very compromising position. Rachel began blushing deeply and Quinn stopped her giggling. She started at Rachel with that same smoldering look and all Rachel could do was stare back in wonder.

Quinn reached out tentatively and stroked Rachel's cheek. "What a lovely color... Did I do this to you?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed, with her heart thundering in her chest. The sensation of Quinn's feather light strokes on her cheek was absolutely wonderful. She gulped and opened her eyes nodding her head once. The diva didn't trust herself to speak because she was sure all that would come out would be word vomit.

"Beautiful..." Quinn whispered.

Rachel's breath hitched as Quinn moved her head closer to the diva's. Rachel looked down at Quinn's smooth, pink lips then back up to her eyes, which were swirling with that same emotion Rachel couldn't identify.

Quinn's unoccupied hand moved up and grabbed Rachel's ponytail, letting her hair loose. She ran her hands through it and looked down to see that Rachel was biting her lip, her eyes closed. Something about the way the brunette looked at that moment, through Quinn's resolve about teasing Rachel and she leaned down and placed her lips upon the brunettes.

Rachel opened her eyes in shock, but quickly closed them when she realized her dream was finally coming true. Well, part of it anyway. The diva kissed Quinn back passionately, trying to convey how much she loved the blonde in a single kiss.

Quinn pulled back and looked at Rachel. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was labored. Quinn thought that Rachel had never looked sexier than she did in that moment, with her hair splayed around her, big brown eyes staring intensely back at Quinn, and her lips slightly bruised. Arousal quickly shot through the blonde and she began to commence her plan.

Rachel was practically pulled up higher on the bed, into a more comfortable position, as Quinn climbed on top and crashed her lips against the divas. She licked Rachel's bottom lip, asking for permission which the brunette gave eagerly. Quinn tentatively rubbed her tongue against Rachel's, causing the diva to moan. The sound only spurred the blonde on, causing her hands to begin roaming all over Rachel's body.

Quinn's hand moved up Rachel's leg, resting it on her thigh. She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, and leaned back in before Rachel had any time to protest. Not that the diva would've said anything anyway.

Rachel reached up and untied Quinn's ponytail, running her fingers through her hair. Quinn moaned and the diva was thoroughly turned on. She pushed her body closer to Quinn's, overly aware of Quinn's roaming hand on her thigh. Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's waist, not wanting to overstep her boundaries in fear that Quinn would pull away.

Quinn moved her hand higher and slipped it under Rachel's Cheerio top, touching her smooth abs. Quinn's hand couldn't go higher and she huffed in annoyance, removing her hand completely from under Rachel's top. The diva whimpered at the loss of contact and opened her eyes to see what was wrong.

"Top, off. Now," Quinn demanded, her voice lower and huskier than before.

Arousal shot once again down Rachel's core at Quinn's voice. She nodded her head and reached over to take her top off. Once it was off, she settled back down, Quinn's burning gaze set on her. The divas breathing grew more erratic when Quinn crashed her lips against hers in the most primal way.

Quinn palmed Rachel's waist, her fingers digging into the divas sides. She ran her fingernails down Rachel's stomach, her muscles flexing as Quinn scratched down her abs. Rachel moaned at the pleasure the pain caused and Quinn moved down, leaving opened mouthed kisses on Rachel's neck as her hands moved higher up the divas body.

Quinn bit down on Rachel's pulse point while her index finger traced the bottom of the diva's bra and over the valley of her breasts. Rachel squirmed beneath her, clenching her thighs together in an attempt to soothe the pulsing between her legs. Quinn continued to tease Rachel, always moving her hand around her breasts, never actually placing her hands on them and Rachel was growing frustrated. With an animalistic growl, she flipped them over and the brunette was now on top.

All of Rachel's chivalry was thrown out the window as her primal instincts took over and she went on overdrive. She kissed Quinn lustfully, slipping her tongue in unexpectedly. Her hands tugged impatiently on Quinn's top until the blonde got the hint and removed it. Rachel got up slightly and stared at Quinn's exposed skin in awe.

God, she's so beautiful.

Rachel looked back at Quinn, noticing that she was smiling. Uh oh, I think I said that out loud. Damn it! Rachel blushed, but went back to kissing Quinn, hoping to avoid further embarrassment. She got a little bold and began kissing down Quinn's neck, towards the valley of her breasts. The diva bit down the top of Quinn's right breast as the blonde let out a hiss of pain. She kissed down hungrily, licking and sucking Quinn's abs as the blonde scratched down Rachel's back.

Quinn pulled Rachel back up and kissed her roughly as her hands moved down from Rachel's waist and grabbed her ass. Rachel moaned and Quinn was loving the sound. She would never get tired of that magical noise Rachel Berry produced.

Rachel accidentally slipped her leg between Quinn's and they both gasped at the encounter. Rachel because of the wetness she felt on her leg and Quinn because of how amazing it felt. Quinn began rubbing up and down Rachel's leg, feeling a slow pressure starting to build in her stomach. Rachel moved her leg in sync with Quinn's thrusts, making sure to add enough pressure to Quinn's core.

Rachel nibbled on Quinn's ear, moving down and sucking and nipping at her neck. She was careful not to mark her, just in case Quinn didn't approve. Quinn's thrusts were becoming sloppy and her moans were growing louder. Rachel knew Quinn would be coming soon and she immensely enjoyed the idea that it was because of her that the blonde would feel such pleasure.

"Oh, God..." Quinn breathed out.

Quinn was so close. She could feel the pressure rising and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to be thrown over the edge. Before she could find her release, her phone rang loud and clear in the room. Rachel sprang off of her as if she were being burned, while Quinn groaned in frustration.

She got off of the bed and grabbed her phone. Of course it would be her mom. She checked the time on her phone. Wow, it was late. She had been making out with Rachel for the better part of the evening. Quinn answered her phone.

"Hello?" Her voice came out raspy.

"Quinnie? Where are you honey?"

Quinn cleared her throat, "I'm at Santana's house. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering when you'd be home. Dinner's ready."

Quinn sighed, "I'll go home now. I'll see you in a few mom."

"Okay, don't be late dear. Goodbye."

"Bye," Quinn whispered, ending the call.

She turned back around and smirked at the sight that was Rachel Berry. Rachel's hair was disheveled, her face flushed, her lips overly bruised, and there were clear marks of scratches down her stomach. Her neck wasn't much better, both sides covered in hickeys that would be extremely hard to cover up in the morning.

Quinn looked for her top and quickly pulled it on. She put her hair back in a ponytail, grabbed her backpack and duffel bag, and headed towards the door. The blonde turned around and saw that Rachel was still in her same dazed state. Quinn bounded over quickly and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips, biting her lower lip as she pulled away. She smirked at Rachel before finally heading home.

Rachel flopped down on her bed, trying to control her breathing and her beating heart. She felt completely drained and didn't even have the energy to be sad about how Quinn had lied to her mother about her whereabouts. She didn't really care though. She'd always have this moment, even if Quinn went back to ignoring her the next day.

Even though Rachel didn't want to move, she had to visit Noah. She hadn't seen him in days and she was sure he got lonely in there. And she really had to talk to someone about what had happened or else she'd burst from excitement.

After checking the damage done to her body, Rachel went to find appropriate clothing to cover up the immense amounts of hickeys and scratches that Quinn had left on her body. She decided to just wear a scarf even though it was no where near cold yet. Rachel left her house quickly, sending a text to her dads as to where she'd be, and began her way to the juvenile detention facility.

* * *

Rachel waited for Noah at one of the far tables by the windows. He soon approached the table and sat across from Rachel, smiling.

"Hey Rachel, didn't expect you to come by."

"Well, I wasn't able to speak to you the other day so I thought I'd come. That's what friends are for, right?" Rachel smiled, "How have you been Noah? I don't imagine it's good being stuck in here."

Puck stared out the window, "I hate it here. The guys in here are extremely hardcore and I thought I was a badass." He pouted, "And they keep stealing my waffles."

Rachel reached out and squeezed Noah's hand in sympathy. "I'm sorry Noah. Have they said when they're going to let you out?"

"No not yet, but my parole officer said that if I continue my good behavior they may let me out by next week," Puck smiled. "How are you babe?"

Rachel beamed and recounted all the encounters that had happened with Quinn. She started with pulling Quinn's name out of hat, to the shower incident, to what had happened minutes ago. Puck listened intently, his eyes glazing over when Rachel spoke about the heavy make out session she had been in.

Rachel removed her scarf and showed her neck to Puck.

"Woah babe! It looks like you were attacked by an animal! Quinn really went all out, didn't she?" Puck smirked.

Rachel blushed, "If you think that's bad, you should see my midsection. It's completely scratched. I'm pretty sure I'll feel the pain of it tomorrow." The diva covered up her neck again.

"I still can't believe it happened," Puck said bewildered.

"Me either. I don't even want to think of what would've happened had her mother not called. It's just too much."

"I'll tell you what would've happened. You would've been having awesome sex with the hottest chick in Lima! Most people would kill to be in your spot. Hell, even Finn hasn't gone that far with Quinn," Puck smirked. "You are seriously a badass chick."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you Noah... I think. Anyway, I'm not sure what to make of this. Obviously Quinn finds me somewhat attractive or else she wouldn't have started anything with me." Rachel sighed, "It doesn't matter though, any part of Quinn is better than none."

Puck held Rachel's hand and stared into her eyes, "Look Rachel, don't overthink this because you'll drive yourself crazy. I would know, I've been there. Wait it out and if it happens again then Quinn is completely into you, even if she denies it, which she probably will. We all know how she is." He cleared his throat, "Protect your heart, Rachel. No matter how safe you feel, protect it because I know how you want things too much and I won't see you get hurt. Promise me you'll protect that wonderful heart of yours before anything else."

Rachel nodded, "I promise Noah. I don't understand why you think I need to protect my heart, but I promise I won't do anything that could potentially hurt me."

Puck looked away and mumbled, "It's not you I'm worried about."

"What?"

Puck shook his head, "Nothing."

Rachel nodded. She stayed with Noah for a while, talking about unimportant things before the guards announced that visiting hours were over. The diva promised to come back and visit him again soon. She hugged him for a long time before they parted ways. Rachel headed towards her car, got in, and pondered about her conversation with Noah. She thought he seemed a little distanced from her than usual and she didn't know why.

_I haven't done anything wrong, have I? No, that's not it. On my next visit, I'll ask him._

The diva nodded her head and that was that. Determined not to take no for an answer next time, she went to bed, dreaming of the ending to what she and Quinn had started.

* * *

**Thank you for your amazing reviews! And thank you to everyone that has followed or favorited this story. This is the first time I've tried to write some sort of smut so sorry if it was bad Dx Anyway, review?**


	9. Duets Pt 2

**I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning Rachel rose out of bed with her stomach throbbing. She stumbled into the bathroom and lifted her shirt, revealing her now scabbed over marks. There was no way she would be able to do any running, let alone walking, without being in some sort of pain. She pulled her shirt down and looked at her neck, groaning. How was she supposed to cover all that up? Sighing, she began her morning routine, taking extra time to apply sufficient amount of makeup to her neck. Rachel wasn't able to cover it all up, but she didn't really care. At least she tried. Putting on her uniform, she headed to school.

Cheerios practice was the same as always, except this time Quinn would send flirtatious smiles and winks her way when no one else was watching. Rachel was extremely flattered to say the least. She began to think that maybe Quinn felt the same way as she did. Whatever was causing Quinn's new behavior, Rachel couldn't help but think that she'd do anything for Quinn to act like that with her all the time.

"Hey hobbit, where'd you get those hickeys from?" Santana asked. "Been getting your freak on with someone other than Puck I see," she smirked.

Rachel blushed. She was sure she'd covered most of them up. "I'll have you know I'm an honorable person, Santana. I have no reason to fool around with anyone else. And who's to say these aren't from Noah?"

By now all the Cheerios had stayed behind, wanting to catch the latest gossip, except for Quinn and Brittany who had already gone inside. Rachel rolled her eyes at their antics. Did they seriously have no lives?

"They can't be from Puck, he's in juvie. Unless you found a way to break him out, there's no way he did that," Santana huffed out.

Rachel smirked, "Anything is possible Santana dear. A few good bribes here and there and wouldn't you know, we get a room to ourselves."

With a wink, she left a dumbfounded Santana on the field. Feeling extremely cool at how she'd fooled basically the whole school, if the gossip was spreading as fast as she knew it would, Rachel walked around the empty school for a while before making her way into the choir room, where Santana and Sam were standing in the center, whispering intimately to each other.

Rachel looked at the interaction somewhat confused and went to sit next to Brittany who was oddly sitting next to Artie.

"What's going on with them two?" Rachel whispered to Brittany.

Brittany huffed, "Didn't you hear? Apparently, they're dating now."

Rachel frowned and was about to express how sorry she was when Brittany interrupted her. "Don't Rachel. It's okay, I have a plan. And I'm dating Artie now, anyway."

"What!" Rachel all but yelled.

"Yeah… I'll explain later. And you better explain who actually mauled your neck like that," Brittany smirked.

Rachel blushed and nodded her head, smiling sheepishly.

Mr. Shue walked in and sat on the risers. "Okay guys, quiet down. Santana and Sam made it clear that they wanted to go first. Go ahead guys."

Sam nodded his head, while Santana moved to the other side of the room.

"Just so you know Santana chose the song and trying to argue with her was nearly impossible to do," Sam said while everyone else chuckled.

"That's cause I always get what I wants," Santana smirked.

Sam smiled as the music started playing and he began walking towards Santana.

**[Sam]**

_How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_

_You don't have to play about the joke_

_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

He reached Santana and placed his hand on her waist. She turned around and smiled.

**[Santana]**

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the daytime with the light_

**[Sam]**

_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

Brittany was looking at the performance with a completely bored gaze. Santana scoffed and shook her hand in Sam's direction.

**[Santana]**

_You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it_

**[Sam]**

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

**[Santana]**

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

Sam smiled and began dancing around with Santana, hands still on her waist.

**[Sam]**

_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**[Santana]**

_Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**[Sam]**

_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**[Santana]**

_Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

Santana smirked. Brittany was unimpressed with Santana's performance. Of course, she'd try and be all up on some guy after what she tried to do with me. Brittany scoffed.

**[Santana]**

_Roses are red_

_Some diamonds are blue_

_Chivalry is dead_

_But you're still kinda cute_

**[Sam]**

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through?_

**[Santana]**

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

**[Sam]**

_They call me Thomas_

_last name Crown_

_Recognize game_

_I'm a lay mine's down_

**[Santana]**

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

**[Sam]**

_I want you on my team_

**[Santana]**

_So does everybody else._

Sam lowered his voice.

**_[Sam]_**

_Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

**[Santana]**

_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

Everyone joined in on the chorus this time, except for a confused Rachel and a still bored looking Brittany.

**[Sam]**

_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**[Santana]**

_Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

**[Sam]**

_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**[Santana]**

_Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

**[Sam]**

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

Santana looked directly at Brittany. She gave her a quick smile and began dancing again.

**[Santana]**

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**[Sam]**

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

Santana looked one last time at Brittany before she looked away and danced harder with Sam.

**[Santana]**

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

**[Sam]**

_Wait! I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

**[Santana]**

_I can see you with nothing on_

_feeling on me before you bring that on_

Santana winked and Sam smiled, as they began kind of grinding against each other. They couldn't fully grind or Mr. Shue would probably flip out.

**[Sam]**

_Bring that on?_

**[Santana]**

_You know what I mean_

**[Sam]**

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

**[Santana]**

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain_

_To see if you can work me the way you say_

**[Sam]**

_It's OK, it's alright_

_I got something that you gonna like_

**[Santana]**

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_

_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

**[Sam]**

_Promiscuous Girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And its you that I want_

**[Santana]**

_Promiscuous Boy_

_I'm calling your name_

_But you're driving me crazy_

_The way you're making me wait_

**[Sam]**

_Promiscuous Girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

**[Santana]**

_Promiscuous Boy_

_We're one in the same_

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

The music slowly faded away and most of the glee kids rose up, clapping at their performance. Rachel couldn't believe what she had just seen. It was sort of like a very dirty rap video. You just couldn't unsee things like that. Although it was still a pretty great performance, she wasn't worried because she knew that she and Quinn had it in the bag.

Brittany sighed, feigning boredom, as she bit her nail. It was all an act to make Santana believe she was completely uninterested in her. She hoped it was working.

Mr. Shue stood up, "Whoo! Guys, nice work! What an incredible song!"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, thinking it was creepy that Mr. Shue would even like this type of music. She shook her head and said, "Just so you know, I've already bought custom bibs for me and Trouty here. You know why? Cause we's be going-" Santana paused and looked at Sam.

"To Breadstix!" They said in unison.

They high fived each other as Mr. Shue gave a really awkward laugh. "You hear that, guys? You have your work cut out for you. Will anyone else be performing?"

Nobody rose their hands, so Mr. Shue nodded his head and dismissed them.

Rachel walked out, going to her locker. She would've talked to Brittany, but she was currently being rolled away by Artie. She sighed. The diva really hoped Santana would get her shit together because Brittany was a really sweet girl and she didn't deserve to be hurt.

She turned around in time to see stupid Finn's lips on Quinn's, practically making out right there in the hallway. The anger she felt rose in her body and she quickly slammed her locker shut, scowling at everything and at nothing. All of McKinley's population parted for her, never seeing Rachel mad before. They didn't want to be in her line of fire when she inevitably burst from anger. She headed to her first period, the boy that had occupied her seat previously jumped out of it and moved elsewhere upon seeing the 'no nonsense' look Rachel had. The diva smiled gratefully, as best she could, and slumped down in her chair.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course the incident with Quinn was a one time thing. A fluke of some sort. How could she have deluded herself into thinking that Quinn wanted something more from her? She was the picture of uber straight. She wouldn't leave that for anyone, certainly not for Rachel. And for all Rachel knew, Quinn might've thought it was a mistake. Then what was up with all the flirty stares and smiles?

While Rachel was contemplating all of that, Noah's voice rang loud and clear in her mind.

_Protect your heart, Rachel. No matter how safe you feel, protect it because I know how you want things too much and I won't see you get hurt._

Noah was right. It hurt too much seeing Quinn kissing Finn after what they did the day before, or almost did. She really needed to learn how to protect her heart so nothing could hurt her, especially around Quinn, her only weakness.

Throughout the day, Quinn would try to capture Rachel's attention and the diva would answer politely to whatever she had asked, but that was all. Rachel tried to avoid being overly talkative with Quinn and it was proving effective as Quinn stopped trying to flirt with her after a while.

The bell rang and Rachel walked into the cafeteria, buying a salad and a water. She sat at her table with Brittany.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hey Rachy. What's up with all these rumors of you cheating on Puck? I mean, I got asked by Jewfro if I was the one you were cheating with last period. It was hard trying to convince him otherwise," Brittany rolled her eyes.

Rachel sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to be questioned. Santana was the one that noticed the marks on my neck and began saying that I cheated on Noah. I honestly didn't think they'd involve you."

"We did flirt with each other bluntly for a couple of days," Brittany giggled. "Hey, want to have some fun?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

Brittany smirked, "Let's give them something to really gossip about?"

Rachel smirked back and nodded her head. If Quinn was going to be all over Finn, then there was no reason she couldn't have a little fun. "What do I do?"

Brittany grinned mischievously, "Come over here and sit on my lap."

Rachel got up and did as she was told. She sat on Brittany's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. The diva leaned in and whispered in Brittany's ear, "Now what?"

"Now you explain to me how you got those hickeys and why you seem so sad all of a sudden," Brittany whispered back.

Rachel sighed and began to play with the baby hairs on Brittany's neck. Brittany shuddered involuntarily and giggled, "That tickles."

Rachel smiled, "Does it now?" She continued messing with the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittany giggled louder. Rachel's smile grew wider at hearing Brittany giggle, she hadn't seen her happy in quite some time. Rachel began laughing along with Brittany.

"Rachel... Rachel! Please stop," Brittany said between giggles.

"Okay, okay," Rachel stopped her movements and instead rested her head against Brittany's neck. "Where's Artie?"

"He's sitting with the gleeks. I figured you and I should have some alone time to catch up. So, spill," Brittany elbowed Rachel in the ribs.

Rachel sighed against Brittany's neck causing goosebumps to form on her skin. The brunette wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and snuggled closer to her neck shutting her eyes. Rachel recounted everything that had happened with Quinn, what Noah had told her, and what she had seen Finn and Quinn do earlier that day. All the while Brittany rubbed soothing circles on the diva's back.

When Rachel was done mumbling into Brittany's neck, she sat up and beamed at Brittany. "Thank you for listening to all of my crazy. I hope I didn't overwhelm you."

Brittany smiled back, "I'll always listen to you, Rachel. We're friends remember? And you're not crazy, I honestly don't know what's going through Quinn's head other than she might be using you like San uses me." Brittany sighed, "In which case, I agree with Puck. Protect your heart, you don't want to end up like me."

Rachel hugged Brittany tightly, "Santana is a fool. Don't let her bring you down, o-okay? Tell me what she did this time?"

Brittany smiled sadly as she recalled the amazing feeling she got when Santana had asked to come over to her house, how fast her heart was beating when Santana kissed her like they'd never stopped, how broken she felt when Santana told her she wasn't in love with her and was more or less using her, and how Brittany had had enough and decided to officially date Artie to make Santana hurt as much as she was hurting. By the time she'd finished, silent tears made their way down Brittany's cheeks.

Rachel had moved her body in front of Brittany's to shield her from the prying eyes of McKinley's population. She grabbed Brittany's chin gently and wiped away her tears. When she was done, Rachel whispered, "You are a brave woman, Britt. Anyone else would've given up, but you know your happiness is with Santana, so you're toughening up. Standing up for yourself. I applaud you for that. And if Santana doesn't get how amazing you are now, then she's an idiot and doesn't deserve you."

Rachel got off of Brittany and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's get out of here. We can go play in the auditorium, if you'd like."

Brittany's face instantly lit up. Yeah, she was more or less a genius, but she enjoyed holding on to her childlike wonder. She squealed and pulled Rachel into a bear hug, spinning her around. Rachel giggled and was soon put down.

Brittany kissed Rachel's cheek and pulled her along, "C'mon Rachel! There's no time to waste, we have a game to play!"

Rachel chuckled at Brittany's eagerness and followed her out, hand in hand.

As soon as they were out of the cafeteria, the whole room exploded with excited chatter at what had occurred. People began gossiping about how Rachel did cheat on Puck with Brittany, if Rachel was as fluid in her sexuality like Brittany, and if Puck was actually involved in some sort of threesome with the two girls.

Quinn was fuming internally. How dare Rachel blow her off and be all over Brittany in front of her and the whole school? No one blew Quinn Fabray off...

Only she_ did_.

And Quinn couldn't accept that. No, Rachel was hers until her plan was completed. No one, not even Brittany would stand in her way.

Santana scowled at the door they'd disappeared from. So the rumors were true. Who cares if the dwarf was in some sort of affair with Brittany? It's not like Santana was in love with her or anything. No... She just didn't want to see her best friend get used. Yeah, that was it. No one got their lady kisses on with Britt except her and she would be damned if someone, especially Berry took away what was hers.

With equally made up resolve, Quinn and Santana nodded their heads, waiting for the end of the day to come by so they could speak to their girls.

* * *

Playing with Brittany in the auditorium really lifted Rachel's spirits. By the end of the day she was back to being her overly boisterous self and Brittany was back to her bubbly persona. They were both dreading going to Cheerios practice since they didn't really want to see the people that caused them their pain.

They sucked it up and went anyway. Brittany stayed glued to Rachel's side as did Rachel. Throughout the practice both girls noticed that Santana and Quinn were trying to get their attention, but they ignored them, focusing on practice instead.

Brittany was called over by Sue to discuss how to simplify some of the choreography for the 'stupidly talentless' freshman Cheerios, and so Rachel was left to fend for herself. She saw Quinn purposefully stride towards her and in her panic, the diva turned around and crashed into a fellow Cheerio.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't realize where I was going. Here, let me help you," Rachel leaned over and helped the Cheerio up.

The Cheerio, Jessica, at least that's what Rachel thought her name was, smiled. "It's okay. I should've been paying attention too." Jessica stepped closer to Rachel and placed her hand intimately on the diva's arm. Rachel furrowed her brows while the girl leaned in and whispered, "If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask."

The girl stepped back and Rachel blushed profusely. "Th-That's not what I was doing. I was trying to get away from Qu... Just trying to get away. I wasn't t-trying to feel you up."

Jessica smirked, "Well in any case, if you do want to hit this, call me. I'm extremely curious as to why people keep saying that you're a great lover. I'd really like to experience that for myself, if you're not too busy with everyone else that is."

Rachel's mouth was hanging so open she thought that it had for sure unhinged itself from her jaw and fallen to the ground. What in the hell were people saying about her? On top of being a loser in the glee club turned popular, now she was apparently a slut too?

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Where did you hear that?"

Jessicad smiled, "It's all over the school. Rumor has it that you gave almost half of the girl population the best orgasms they've ever experienced and I just want to add to whatever statistic it is you have going on." She grabbed Rachel's hand and began writing her number on it. Where the pen came from, Rachel had no idea. The diva was still in a state of confusion to even realize what was going on.

"Call me. I promise I won't disappoint," With one sultry wink sent her direction, the Cheerio walked away, swaying her hips from side to side.

Brittany jogged up to Rachel as the diva watched Jessica chatter excitedly with a group of other Cheerios, glancing in Rachel's direction ever so often. Brittany patted Rachel's shoulder, causing the diva to jump.

"I didn't do anything yet!"

Brittany giggled, "Didn't do what?"

Rachel blushed at her outburst and inched closer to Brittany. She lowered her voice, "People seem to think that I'm some world class slut now. I just got asked if I wanted to partake in a sexual endeavour with one of our fellow Cheerios. When did this rumor even start?"

"Oh, I started it," Brittany stated matter of factly.

"Brittany!" Rachel threw her hands in the air. Huffing, she stood in front of Brittany, hands on her hips, "What exactly did you say?"

Brittany smirked, "I simply said what I'm sure is true, once you have amazing sex with Quinn that is." Rachel huffed and Brittany rolled her eyes, "Okay, remember how Jacob questioned me? Well, I might've implied that you gave me the best sex I have ever had and apparently that's saying something cause I've 'slept' with the whole school." Brittany looked around and lowered her voice, "I haven't though, slept with people I mean. Just said I did cause Santana kept saying that she was sleeping around with all these people and I didn't want to seem like I was just sleeping with her."

Rachel patted Brittany's shoulder sympathetically and Brittany smiled sadly. "Anyway, Jacob then asked if you just slept with me or if there were others involved and I may have insinuated the latter. Don't be mad at me Rachy. I just thought that if girls started chasing after you, along with boys, then Quinn would get so jealous that she'd want to be with you. I was just trying to help. Sorry," Brittany pouted.

Rachel sighed, "It's okay Brittany. Just let me know sooner next time, I was completely caught off guard right now."

Brittany looked down and noticed the number written on Rachel's hand. "So, it's already begun?"

"Huh?"

Brittany pointed to her hand. "Oh, yeah. I'll wash it off later."

"Why? You should save it, it'll make you look cooler. And you'll keep up the rep that you're very desired, which is actually very true," Brittany winked.

Rachel nodded her head and smiled at Brittany as practice started up again. Quinn, having seen the whole interaction between Jessica and Rachel, made everyone run extra laps around the field. Quinn was absolutely enraged with Jessica, but she couldn't single her out or everyone would become suspicious, so she made everyone run instead. Needless to say, everyone was not very happy with her.

When practice was over, Brittany and Rachel raced to the diva's car in order to avoid being cornered by Santana or Quinn. Once in her car, they breathed out in relief. Rachel turned the car on and headed home. Upon Brittany's suggestion, they decided a sleepover was well needed, with lots of ice cream and sad movies to cry about. And since her father's were out again, Rachel thought they should sleep at her house.

The girls exited the car, laughing at all the rumors Jacob had posted on his blog about them being together. Once in the house, they commenced their plan of eating ice cream and watching super depressing movies that made their lives seem so much better in comparison.

Little did they know that they were being watched by the completely creepy and stalkerish Jacob Ben Israel, who took many compromising pictures during their sleepover and posted it on his blog. That meant everyone knew of their encounter including a very pissed off Quinn Fabray and an absolutely baffled, yet jealous Santana Lopez.

* * *

Rachel woke up snuggled into Brittany's side. She blushed at how she was practically on top of Brittany, but giggled at how cute the blonde looked with her hair splayed all over her face.

She got up, careful not to wake Brittany, and began her routine. She skipped working out on her elliptical and instead went downstairs to make a proper breakfast for when Brittany woke up.

Rachel finished making the last pancake when she was met with Brittany's smile. She beamed back, "Good morning Brittany."

"Good morning Rachy! God, I feel so much better! Thank you so much for this, I really needed it."

"It was really no problem. I feel pretty great too," Rachel handed a plate of food to Brittany. "Here, eat up. We'll go to school once we're done."

The girls ate while discussing unimportant topics and soon they were at school, heading to the choir room, completely oblivious to the pictures that were posted of them last night.

All of the kids started piling in, whispering about Jacob's blog, making sure Rachel or Brittany didn't hear them.

They did.

Rachel looked up Jacob's blog on her phone and gasped at what she saw. She showed Brittany and she gasped too. There were literally dozens of pictures of their sleepover last night, most of which looked like they were kissing. It was an illusion of the camera, of course, but no one would believe them if they said the photos were faked.

Rachel shook her head and made a mental note to speak to Jacob very seriously. Possibly threaten him, as well. Artie wheeled in, talking to Tina and Brittany waved at him. Artie waved back and wheeled himself next to her as Mr. Shue walked in.

"Okay, guys, so… Who's up first today?"

Kurt raised his hand, "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

Will smiled, "You may."

Kurt walked to center of the room, along with Mercedes, "We decided to turn one of pop icon Lady Gaga's song into a duet. It really seemed like the only way to go."

"Get ready for a kicking performance," Mercedes smiled.

Kurt and Mercedes performed Paparazzi by Lady Gaga and after being cheered by their fellow members, Rachel began to worry. They were really, _really_ good. She couldn't lose, she was too competitive for that. So after glee, she approached Quinn and informed her that they would practice during lunch in the auditorium. Quinn simply nodded and Rachel headed to her first period class.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Brittany, letting her know that she'd be fine, Rachel walked on the stage in the auditorium. She sat by the piano and played notes at random waiting for Quinn to arrive. The diva shuddered involuntarily and turned around to see Quinn glaring at her.

_What did I do wrong now?_

Rachel cleared her throat, "Hello Quinn. Thank you for meeting me here. I wanted to practice some more because we didn't get to practice so much last time and Kurt and Mercedes were really good. Even more than I predicted. We need to be even better if we're going to win. Furthermore-"

"Berry! Okay, let's practice. Anything to stop your incessant rambling," Quinn interrupted.

Rachel nodded. She pulled out her iPod and connected it to the dock on top of the piano. They began singing their respective parts in the song and when Rachel was satisfied that they were absolutely perfect, she let Quinn know that she was free to go.

But she didn't leave.

Quinn stayed in place, hands on her hips with her HBIC glare in place.

Rachel gulped, "May I help you Quinn?"

"I don't know Berry, can you? Because you seem to be overly helpful with blondes lately," Quinn scowled.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid Berry! We all know that you and Brittany slept together! Not to mention the abundant line of other girls and boys waiting to have sex with you," Quinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Q-Quinn! That's not true! And with Brittany, it's not what you think. We were just having a s-sleepover," Rachel stuttered out.

"Oh, is that what you call it nowadays? A 'sleepover'?" Quinn huffed.

The diva shook her head, "N-No... That's not... Wait, why am I even explaining myself to you? What I do is nobody's business, especially not yours."

Quinn looked taken aback. Rachel never spoke to her in such a way, only when they got into those extremely heated arguments that never failed to turn her on. Quinn smirked. She never lost an argument and she wasn't about to start now.

"Listen Berry, it is my business since you decided to flaunt your 'special' relationship with Brittany in front of me and everyone in this school. And frankly, I don't like it."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Go ahead and think whatever you'd like Quinn. I won't justify myself and it's not like anyone would believe otherwise anyway."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She was expecting good fight from Rachel.

"Well... You won't mind if I forbid you to be with anyone else then?"

"You... Forbid... Me?" Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn smirked and inched closer to Rachel, "Yes, Berry. I forbid you. Want to know why?"

Rachel gulped at Quinn's sudden closeness. She was never able to think properly when Quinn was near. "W-Why?"

Quinn leaned down and husked into Rachel's ear, "Because you're _mine_ Rachel."

Rachel inhaled sharply. Her mind became a jumbled mess and she completely forgot about not being close to Quinn. She was supposed to protect herself from her.

Rachel moved back, putting some distance between them with the piano. She was able to think and breathe properly now, although her heart was still racing. And Quinn calling her Rachel again wasn't really helping slow it down.

Rachel took a deep breath, "I don't belong to anyone Quinn. Need I remind you that you're dating Finn and I'm dating Noah?"

Quinn smirked, "They're irrelevant. You. Are. Mine."

Rachel shook her head, "What makes you think that I want to be yours?"

Of course Rachel wanted to be Quinn's. That's all she ever wanted. She was just curious as to what made Quinn think she did. The diva wasn't that obvious, was she?

"Well for one you kissed me, an-"

"You kissed me first!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine. I kissed you first. But I didn't see you protest."

Rachel blushed and Quinn smirked, "Also, you let me mark you. That's a very clear sign to anyone that you're taken and that you belong to someone... Me. I'm sure you've never let anyone do that, not even St. James. And the way you kissed me wasn't only in a lustful way like most people kiss me, it was passionate. Some may even say it was full of love."

Rachel looked away. It was true, all of it. Quinn had called her bluff. She didn't know how Quinn was able to figure all that out so quickly.

"Why are you doing this? You're with Finn, you couldn't possibly want to be with me. I just... I don't understand."

Quinn sighed, "Look, I don't care about Finn. He's an idiot. But I need him for my popularity, I need him so I can stay on top. I can't just leave him."

"Then why do you want me?"

"Because I just do. You should be thanking me for this opportunity I'm giving you. You get to be with me and all I ask in return, besides not telling anyone about it, is that you stop being with anyone else."

Rachel scoffed, "I don't see how that's fair. I have to stay alone while you flaunt your relationship with Finn in my face. I won't agree to that."

The whole time they were speaking, Quinn had inched closer to Rachel and now they were only a breath apart.

_Might as well prove my point._

Quinn looked around and upon seeing no one, she smiled slyly.

_Fuck it._

She crashed her lips against Rachel's, slamming her against the piano roughly. Rachel gasped and Quinn took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Rachel's mouth causing the diva to moan at the contact.

Rachel had already started to miss Quinn's kisses and it hadn't even been that long since the last one. Quinn bit down forcefully on Rachel's bottom lip as she pulled back causing her to hiss in pain.

The bell rang as if on cue and Quinn began picking up her things. As she walked away, not looking back, she said, "Think about it... And remember, I always get what I want."

Rachel stared after Quinn in a daze. For how long she stood there, she had no idea. But she knew that it had to have been a long time because soon Brittany was there pulling her up from the floor. The diva didn't even realize she had sat down.

"Rachel, are you okay? What happened?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Q-Quinn... Hers... Confused..." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel, honey, I want to help you, but I don't understand what you're saying."

Rachel shook her head, "What time is it?"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, "School is over Rach."

"What! We're going to be late for glee. C'mon Brittany, let's go," Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand and tugged her out of the auditorium.

When they made it to the hallway, Brittany stopped, making Rachel stop with her. "Brittany! What are you doing? Let's go."

"No. Not until you tell me what happened that made you spend the rest of the afternoon in the auditorium," Brittany crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just..." Rachel sighed. "Quinn basically told me that I was hers and that I was forbidden to be with anyone other than her, yet she was still going to be with Finn," Brittany stared incredulously at Rachel. "Don't worry, I told her I wouldn't do it, but then she gave me an earth shattering kiss that left me in some sort of daze, somewhat fulfilling my fantasy of being taken against a piano and now, here we are."

Rachel took a deep breath and Brittany giggled.

"Wow, jealous Quinn is kind of hot," Brittany smirked. "I'm guessing this had to do with the rumors Jacob spread and what we did in the cafeteria."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, now you know. Can we please go?"

"Okay Rachy, whatever you want. Told you Quinn was going to get super jealous."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, you did. I should listen to you more often."

"Duh," Brittany said, smiling back.

They began walking quickly down the hallway, heading towards the choir room. Before Rachel walked in through the door, Brittany held her back once again.

"What is it now?"

"You'll do the right thing Rachel. Don't stress your pretty head over it," Brittany kissed Rachel's cheek and skipped into the choir room.

Rachel was completely bewildered by what Brittany said and as she turned, Santana was suddenly next to her. She slammed Rachel against the wall roughly and whispered harshly, "You better watch yourself dwarf. Estas loca si piensas que me puedes quitar lo que es mio. Yo soy de Lima Heights y nadie se mete con Santana Lopez, especially not the things that belong to her. Back. Off. Of. Britts."

With one last shove, Santana walked into the choir room as if nothing had happened. Rachel sighed. She didn't really understand what Santana had said in spanish, but she was sure that it was as threatening as what she had said afterwards.

Was today fuck with Rachel Berry day? Shaking her head, she smoothed out her Cheerios skirt and top. The diva walked in the choir room and sat next to Brittany, linking her arm through hers.

To hell with Santana. Rachel would do whatever she wanted to do.

Tina and Mike stood in the center of the room with their backs turned to the group. Mike seemed nervous to Rachel, if his fidgeting was anything to go by.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Whenever you're ready, guys."

_Wow, he's actually here on time_, Rachel thought.

Santana smirked, "Yeah, hurry up. I needs to get myself to Breadstix."

Brittany scoffed and turned to look at Santana, "Don't count on it... I'm mad at you, but you're still so hot."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow in Brittany's direction while Santana looked bewildered. Brittany shrugged and placed her head on top of Rachel's shoulder. Just then Tina and Mike began performing their song. They sang the song 'Sing' and Rachel had to admit that it was a pretty great duet.

Once they were done singing, the group erupted into cheers, clapping at their amazing performance. Sure, Mike couldn't really sing, but it still great.

Mr. Shue stood up, "Now that is a duet! Thank you, Tina, for introducing us to the amazing voice of Mike Chang!"

The group gave another round of applause as Mike and Tina sat down.

Brittany turned and spoke to Tina, "That was good!"

"Thank you Brittany," Tina smiled.

"No problem."

Seeing as there weren't anymore volunteers, Mr. Shue called it a day and dismissed them. Rachel headed towards her car after saying goodbye to Brittany. The blonde would be practicing with Artie so Rachel wasn't able to hang out with her today.

All Rachel wanted to do was go home and sleep away today's confusion. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Brittany sat on her bed frame watching Artie mess around with her little pink children's keyboard. He played some notes and sang a vocal run.

"Just like that."

Brittany attempted to copy him, but she was a little off-key.

Artie sighed, "Tina used to make runs look so easy, but… I guess they aren't for everybody."

"Wait," Brittany tried the run again, but was still a little off. She smiled anyway, "Nailed it."

Artie looked confused, before he set the keyboard on a drawer. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, "Uh, why… why can't you do this?"

"I thought I was over somebody, but I… I still think I have feelings for them," Artie looked down.

"Tina?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry," Artie headed towards the door.

Brittany had to think of something to get him to stay. She still needed him to make Santana jealous. "Wait, don't leave. You want to get over Tina, right? Let me help you."

Brittany picked Artie up from his wheelchair and laid him on her bed.

"What are you… What are you doing?"

"I mean, you're on the football team now anyway, so we were gonna get around to this at some point," Brittany lied, straddling Artie on the bed.

Artie gulped and rose slightly, "Hold up. Am I about to lose my virginity?"

Brittany sighed. Why couldn't Artie just be like every other boy and stop talking?

"Before our duet, we're gonna do it," Brittany stated simply.

There were many things Brittany wasn't proud of in her life. Sleeping with Artie that night was at the top of her list. And it was all because of Santana.

Always Santana.

* * *

Santana was a girl on a mission.

After hearing through the grapevine that Brittany had slept with Artie, she grew angry. Why she was so angry, she refused to acknowledge. All she knew was that nobody touched her Britt Britt like that unless she was involved somehow. And why didn't Brittany tell her that she was going to sleep with Artie? They told each other everything, but since the blonde had begun spending so much time with Berry, they rarely hung out anymore. Not since she invited herself over to Brittany's the other day. She sighed and found Artie waiting in line for his lunch.

_Time to remove Wheels from Brittany's life._

Santana came to a stop besides him. "She's using you for your voice. That's the only reason she had sex with you."

Okay, so Santana didn't really know if that was true or not, but she had to get rid of Artie somehow.

Artie looked up, "Wait... How do you know that?"

Santana scoffed, looking around for the guy she had paid to prove her point, and stopped him. "Hi. Excuse me. Do you know Brittany?"

The guy pursed his lips, "Cheerios Brittany?"

Santana hummed and the guy nodded. "Yeah. We had sex."

"Hmm," Santana watched the guy walk away and she turned back to look at Artie, with a smug smirk in place.

"Look, I don't mean to be a bitch," She crouched down and folded her arms across Artie's legs. "Well, yeah, actually, I do. But the only thing you can give Brittany that she can't get somewhere else is super choice parking."

She stood back up and smirked at Artie's dejected expression. She didn't really mean to be a bitch, but Brittany could do so much better than him. Santana walked away, leaving Artie behind. No way would he stay with Brittany after what she'd told him. They'd surely break up.

Mission complete.

* * *

Rachel gasped for air.

She and Quinn would be performing today and she was kind of hyperventilating. The diva had no idea how their performance would turn out since Rachel had yet to reply to Quinn about whether or not she'd be hers. On one hand, that's all Rachel ever wanted. But on the other hand, she didn't want to be used or be led into some sort of false fantasy. She had had enough of those already.

Currently, she was sitting in the choir room waiting to be called up to perform. The brunette had decided to keep the choreography simple since everyone else's was more flashy and in your face. She turned to look at Quinn only to be met with her smoldering look that pierced through her very core. Rachel shuddered.

_How long does Mr. Shue take?_

"Okay guys. Who will be performing today?" Will asked, finally walking in.

Rachel stood up, "We'll perform today Mr. Shue."

Will smiled, "The floors all yours ladies." He sat in the risers.

Quinn and Rachel stood up and walked to the center of the choir room.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "Before we begin, I just want to say that I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"That's just because she's one of our better singers!" Santana yelled out.

"Shut up Santana!"

After Quinn and Santana stopped glaring at each other, the music started playing. Rachel fixed her gaze on Quinn as 'part of the performance', but it was just an excuse. She would never tire of looking at the blonde beauty before her.

**[Rachel]**

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

**[Both]**

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and began swaying in place to the beat of the song, looking at the audience.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Quinn smiled and looked directly at Rachel, giving her a smoldering look that made the diva shudder again. She began singing to Rachel.

**[Quinn]**

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right like_

Quinn winked at Rachel and the diva blushed. Rachel stared at Quinn, wondering what she was doing. Quinn had never been so bold before.

**[Both]**

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Quinn grabbed both of Rachel's hands and stared directly into her eyes, swinging their arms from side to side, while still swaying in time with the music.

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

Rachel smiled and blushed at how intensely Quinn was staring at her.

**[Rachel]**

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**[Both]**

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Rachel let go of one of Quinn's hands, interlocking her free hand with the blondes, as she beamed at the audience.

**[Rachel]**

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

Quinn smiled and made the brunette look at her, grasping her hand a little tighter.

**[Quinn]**

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is_

**[Both]**

_Everything has changed_

Santana scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ugh, so freaking charming."

The gleeks clapped, while Brittany whooped in excitement. They were received with much more applause than any of the other groups and Rachel took that as a good sign. She let go of Quinn's hand, smiling at bashfully at her, and went to sit next to Brittany.

"Oh my God, what was up with that?" Brittany whispered.

'"I don't know," Rachel whispered back. "Quinn surprised me too."

"Great performance ladies! You did a really good job," Mr. Shue praised.

"Can we please address the blatant eye fucking that just went on?" Santana asked, smirking.

"Santana!" Mr. Shue reprimanded.

Santana huffed, "You all know it's true!"

Most of the club nodded their heads in agreement.

"Uhh… I'm pretty sure that was just an act. Part of their performance or whatever. Right Quinn?" Finn smiled dopily in her direction.

"Right…" Quinn mumbled, lacing her hand through Finn's.

"Puh-lease! If that was 'acting' then Mr. Shue doesn't have a vest addiction and Brad there, doesn't have a gambling addiction."

_Crap, Santana is on to me. I have to think of something to lead her off_, Rachel thought.

Rachel scoffed, "Oh whatever Santana. You're just jealous because you know we're going to win."

Santana took the bait, rolling her eyes. "Me, jealous of you? We'll just see who the best team is dwarf and I'll give you a hint, it's going to be me and Sam."

_Nice save_! Rachel smirked. Santana was just as competitive as she was.

The diva rolled her eyes and smiled smugly, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. She feigned being clearly done with the conversation.

Mr. Shue went on talking about some artist that Rachel didn't really care about and soon glee was over. Rachel stood up and waited for Brittany, so they could head to Cheerios practice together. Artie rolled up to them.

"Hey Brittany, can we talk?" He looked at Rachel, "In private, please."

Brittany looked at Rachel and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

They walked into the hallway and Artie looked at Brittany seriously.

"Brittany… I…" He sighed. "We're over."

Brittany was taken aback, "You're... You're breaking up with me?"

"All you wanted was a free dinner at Breadstix." Artie stated matter-of-factly.

_No! This can't be happening. I still need him. Think of something._

"But I really wanted to go with you. I was going to order us one really, really long piece of spaghetti like in 'Lady and the Tramp'. I've been practicing nudging the meatball across the table with my nose," Brittany lied.

Artie frowned, "You used me for my voice. That's the only reason you had sex with me. I have it on good authority."

Brittany shook her head, "Who told you that?"

"Santana. She's your best friend, so I trust her completely on these types of things."

_Are you fucking kidding me! Why would Santana do that?_

"I know that sex doesn't mean anything to you, but did you ever think how much it means to me? After my accident, we didn't know if I'd even be able to do that. And when I found out that I could, it seemed like some kind of miracle... And you just walked all over that. You're not my partner anymore. I told Mr. Schue I'm pulling out of the duet competition," Artie frowned once more and began wheeling himself away.

Brittany frowned. She didn't mean to hurt him, only Santana. But that obviously didn't work.

"Artie, I didn't know. I'm… I'm so sorry."

It was a failed attempt at apologizing because Artie was already down the hallway, turning the corner. Brittany started crying. At first it was just a little tear here and there, but soon she was full on sobbing and she didn't know why. It's not like she really cared for Artie. Sure, he was sweet at times, but she only liked him as a friend.

Rachel came out then, running to Brittany's side as the girl sat crumpled on the floor, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled Brittany's head on her shoulder.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

When Brittany sobered up enough, she replied. "Artie… He broke up with me."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Rachel rubbed comforting circles on Brittany's back. "Wait… I'm confused. I thought you were just… You know, using him to get back at Santana."

"Yeah, I was…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because Santana was the one that got him to break up with me…She told him I was just using him for his voice. And you know that's not true," Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and snuggled closer to Rachel. "I don't understand why she did this. She says she doesn't want me, but goes around my back and makes the person I'm dating break up with me. She's just so… Ugh! She's frustrating!"

Rachel sighed. She knew all about frustrating girls. Particularly a blonde head Cheerio.

"You want to come over? We can skip practice and go mess around, I know how that cheers you up," Rachel smiled.

Just then, Quinn came out of the choir room after sending Finn on his way to football practice. He had gotten a lot more touchy feely lately and she would use any distraction she could to get him to back off. Upon hearing Rachel, she halted and stepped back in next to the door.

_What the hell did Rachel mean 'go mess around'? I thought I specifically told her she wasn't allowed to do that anymore._

She glared in their direction, but didn't approach them. Quinn wanted to know what was actually going to happen, not wanting to get the wrong idea, so she waited by the door.

Brittany sniffled, getting up off the floor, "You always know how to make me feel better Rachy."

"I'd say it's a gift," Rachel smirked. "Oh, and dont worry about Coach, I'll deal with her tomorrow okay? It's all about making you feel good right now."

Brittany gave a small smile, "Okay, Rachy. Let's go." She gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and linked their hands together as they made their way down the hallway.

Quinn glared so hard at Brittany's back, she was sure she could've caught on fire.

_Who the fuck does Rachel think she is? Screwing around with Brittany behind my back! Rachel is __**mine**__._

_At least until I get what I want from her..._

_I can't have her sleeping around with other people! Only I should get that privilege!_

Quinn banged her head against the wall and screamed into her arm in frustration.

_Fucking Rachel Berry!_

* * *

After consoling Brittany for most of the night and trying to understand the complexities that were Santana and Quinn, they fell asleep and Rachel woke up in pretty much the same position as she had before. She supposed she was a cuddler. That would explain a lot.

They headed to school, but before Rachel went into the choir room, she made a quick stop to the AV room. Just as she thought, Jacob was sitting there, at a computer, typing God knows what rumor this time. She cleared her throat and Jacob jumped up in surprise.

"R-Rachel! What are you doing in here? Finally coming to pursue me I see," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel blanched, "Eww… Not even if you were the last man on Earth would I pursue you Jacob." She full on glared at him and he gulped, "What I actually came to talk about was those awful rumors you spread about Brittany and I. You and I both know they aren't true and I demand that you remove them. Also, stop following me or I will place a restraining order on you."

Jacob chuckled slightly, "You have no proof that it was me." Rachel stared incredulously at him and he sighed. "I can't do that, my love. My blog has never been more popular than when I write about you. It seems most of McKinley High is still in shock of your new found popularity and your very open sexual endeavours with one Brittany S. Pierce. I'm just giving them what they want."

Rachel sighed, " But that's not true! You leave me no choice then. Remove them or be prepared to face the consequences."

With one final glare his way, Rachel headed out of the room. She was quite proud for finally sticking up for herself and she really hoped Jacob did as she said or else she'd definitely tell Noah to do something to him when he got out, although she didn't condone violence. Rachel stepped into the choir room and sat next to Brittany.

"How'd it go?" Brittany whispered.

"Well, he refused and I may have threatened him a little," Rachel smirked.

Brittany smiled, "Nice! Puck definitely rubbed off on you."

Just then, Mr. Shue walked in and began handing slips of paper to everyone. Rachel looked towards Quinn and saw that she was staring at her phone incredulously. Quinn looked up, after feeling that someone was staring at her, and fixed a glare at Rachel. Rachel looked away quickly.

_Oh my Barbara! What have I done now?_

Rachel sighed and looked straight ahead. Brittany looked at Rachel concerned, but decided to show that she was there for her by placing her hand on the diva's knee. Rachel looked up and smiled at Brittany.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together, "Okay! Since Artie and Brittany have dropped out of the race, I guess it's time to take it to a vote."

The glee club began writing down their votes on the slips of paper Mr. Shue handed out. Finn wrote 'Rachel/Quinn', looking up afterwards and smiling dopily at the diva, but quickly looked away when he noticed Quinn glaring at him. Mercedes wrote 'Mercedes + Kurt' and winked at Kurt. Mike wrote 'Tina' inside of a heart, smiling up at Tina. Quinn, still mad at Rachel, wrote 'Rachel + Quinn' anyway. She loved winning as much as she loved seeing people lose against her. Santana looked around the room and wrote 'Santana & Trouty Mouth'. She smirked to herself at the nickname she gave Sam. Finally, Brittany wrote 'Rachy + Quinnie bear', giggling at the ridiculously cute nickname Quinn's mom used to call her.

Mr. Shue picked up the slips and placed them in his top hat. He went over to the piano and began counting up the ballots. Rachel watched with great focus. She had to win, it was in her blood to win every competition she entered.

Will sighed, "Well, even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves, we do have a winner. And the winner is… by three votes… Rachel and Quinn!"

Santana blinked slowly, "What?! What?!" She jumped out of her seat, "Screw that, I want my 'stix!"

Sam quickly grabbed Santana around the waist and pulled her back down, "Ooh, let it go. Let it go babe!"

Santana scowled and sat in Sam's lap, "Unbelievable!"

Sam tried to console Santana, while Brittany watched their interaction with a frown on her face.

_That's supposed to be my job_, Brittany thought.

Rachel jumped up in joy, "Oh! What did I tell you Santana? Told you I would win!"

Santana scowled at Rachel, "What are you going to eat Berry? Aren't a vegan or something?"

Rachel smirked, "They have vegan food for me. I made sure to call ahead of time to let them know I'd be going over there. Oh, and thank you."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "For what?"

"I used your name to get them to have vegan choices for me. It's actually funny how afraid of you they are."

Everyone in the room oohh'ed and Santana glared in their direction, which made them shut up quickly, before nodding her head.

"Nicely played dwarf... Well, Sam it looks like you're gonna take me on that date to Breadstix," Santana smirked.

"Y-Yeah, sure. I said I would," Sam smiled.

Santana then proceeded to straddle him, right there in front of everyone, and made out with him.

Brittany was about to throw up from the disgustingness that was Santana kissing another guy in front of her, but thankfully Mr. Shue came to all their rescue's and forced Santana off of Sam. The bell then rang and Brittany jumped out of her seat, saying a quick goodbye to Rachel, and ran out of the choir room.

Rachel looked after Brittany sadly. Santana was such a bitch. How could she purposefully do that to Brittany? Shaking her head, she was about to walk out of the choir room, when Quinn grabbed her forcefully by the arm and pulled her back.

"Ow, what the hell Quinn!"

"Listen here Berry, and listen carefully. You and I are going to Breadstix today after school. No excuses. Got it?"

"Wha…" Rachel sighed. It was just better to agree with Quinn. "Y-Yeah, I got it."

"Oh and by the way, you'd better check Jewfro's blog. It seems you didn't get my memo about you being mine. Prepare to deal with the consequences," Quinn walked away after glaring one last time at Rachel.

The diva shuddered. Quinn really was scary when she wanted to be. And what did she mean prepare for the consequences? Rachel stepped out of the choir room and went up to Kurt's locker. She hadn't spoken to him in some time, but she had noticed that he looked kind of sad throughout the whole week. It was inconspicuous but it was there nevertheless. The diva thought it was probably because of his openness to being gay in this conservatory town.

Rachel reached his locker, "Hey, I had something I wanted to talk to you about. Plus we haven't really spoken in some time."

"Oh, please not another pregnancy," Kurt giggled.

Rachel shook her head, "Nooo… I think that you and I are a little bit more similar than you think."

"If you're talking about the fact that you're pretty gay for Fabray, that is old news honey. I've known since freshman year," Kurt smirked.

"T-That's not what I was going to say and i-it's not true," Rachel stuttered out.

Seriously, did everyone know about her feelings before she did?

Kurt shook his head, "Oh, okay. Carry on then."

Rachel shook her head and cleared her throat, "I know you're lonely. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to have feelings in high school that you can't act on for fear of being humiliated, ridiculed or worse. We're gonna win Nationals this year, and you know how we're going to do that? Because we have you."

"That's true. I bet you must feel the same though. What with having feelings for Quinn and all, but you actually seem to be doing quite well. At least that's what's all over Jacob's blog."

"That isn't true. I don't even know when Jacob took those pictures," Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not talking about yesterday's post. I'm talking about all those girls he interviewed saying that they slept with you and you're declaration of it all being true," Kurt showed Rachel her phone. "See, it's all here."

_No wonder Quinn went absolutely ballistic on me! I'm going to kill that afro wearing, abnormally creepy jew!_

"I will absolutely murder him," Rachel mumbled, glaring at the phone.

"So it's not true? Are you solely doing the nasty with Quinn then?" Kurt asked, completely intrigued on finding new gossip.

Rachel huffed, trying to keep the subject off of her. "This isn't about Quinn and I right now, okay? This is about you. I've seen how sad you've been lately and I just want you to know that there's twelve people who love you just for being exactly the way that you are. Look, I know you're lonely, but… you're not alone," Kurt smiled and looked teary-eyed at Rachel. The diva smiled back, "So, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna sing a duet with me? I think you'll be really happy with my song selection. It's sort of everything that both you and I love."

Kurt sniffled, "But the, uh, duet competition is over."

Rachel nodded, "I know. I just… I thought this one could be for me and you."

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

Rachel squealed, "I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

Kurt nodded and giggled when Rachel threw herself at him. He really had been sad all week because he wanted to be able to parade a boyfriend around if he wanted to, just like every heterosexual couple was allowed to. It just sucked that he wasn't able to because of the bigots at McKinley.

Looking at Rachel in that moment as she walked away, he started to believe things could change. Of course Kurt knew she was blatantly lying to him about her sexuality, but he wasn't about to out her to everyone. He knew that if she were ever to come out, then McKinley's student population would become more welcoming to the gay community since Rachel was becoming one of the most popular girls at school. Especially with all the rumors Jacob was dishing out.

Sighing, Kurt closed his locker. One day, everything would change. And it'd be because of Rachel.

* * *

**Well Quinn is certainly acting quite strange. Is she starting to have feelings for Rachel or is it all just an act? Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. It means the world to me :) Have an amazing New Year!**


	10. Duets Pt 3

**I hope everyone had a good New Year :)**

* * *

After much bickering, Quinn and Rachel were at Breadstix.

Rachel fidgeted nervously with her napkin as Quinn stared intently at the diva.

Quinn grabbed a breadstick, "You know, I hear they don't even make these fresh. They fly them in frozen from some factory in the Dominican Republic."

"They're still pretty good, although I wouldn't tell Santana that. She'd probably beat you up," Rachel giggled nervously.

Quinn looked at Rachel incredulously, "You think Santana could beat me up? Please, I can take her any day. Are you impling that I'm weak?"

"N-No… You seem to be a very healthy looking girl, I think you could take anyone, if you wanted to," Rachel looked around nervously.

"Do I make you nervous Berry?" Quinn smirked.

"W-What makes you say that Quinn?"

"Well, for one, you're stuttering. What happened to that overconfident girl that we all know and occasionally hate? Also, you've teared about half of the napkins on the table into little pieces."

Rachel looked down. She didn't even realize she had been cutting up napkins. She blushed profusely and cleaned up the mess she had made.

"Sorry for that. I don't know what's going on with me," Rachel looked around. "Where is that waiter?"

"Rachel?"

The diva turned and came face to face with none other than Noah. Rachel immediately jumped out of the booth and hugged Puck.

"Noah! When did you get out? What are you doing here?"

"I got out today. Don't worry, Brittany filled me in on everything. I came to celebrate my freedom with her, since I was told you'd be otherwise occupied," Puck smirked smugly at Rachel.

"Y-Yeah, I am busy," She looked at Quinn, then back to Puck. "I'll go over to your house later this evening okay? Don't have too much fun without me," Rachel beamed.

Quinn cleared her throat and glared at Puck. "Not to interrupt or anything, but Berry's here with me. So be on your way Puckerman."

Puck nodded, "Sorry for interrupting Quinn... I'll leave you to it then babe." Giving Rachel one last hug he walked to a booth where Brittany was already sitting.

"Sit, Berry," Quinn demanded.

Rachel did as she was told and began fidgeting with her fingers. "So... Any particular reason as to why we had to come to Breadstix today? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't off doing things with other people that I specifically said not to do. And if you think you're going to go have some... Thing with Puckerman later this evening, then you're clearly mistaken."

Before Rachel could respond to Quinn's ludicrous accusations, a waitress finally showed up. She was a very pretty brunette with pink, puffy lips and gorgeous brown eyes, probably no more than twenty years old. But she was nothing compared to Quinn in Rachel's eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Breadstix. Sorry for the wait, Santana Lopez is in the building and it's very hard to get her order right. Anyway, what can I get you?" The waitress smiled at Rachel.

Rachel looked over and sure enough, Santana was in a far off booth with Sam. She noticed Brittany watching Santana with a dejected expression and she shook her head.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Um what would you like Quinn?"

The waitress reluctantly looked at Quinn while the blonde glared back. "I'll have a chicken salad, dressing on the side and some water."

The waitress nodded and wrote down Quinn's order, turning to Rachel with a big smile. "What about you, sweetie?"

"Uh, I'll have the Santana Lopez special please," Rachel smiled back politely.

"Ahh, so you're the one that called in," She wrote down the order. "Wait... Are you Rachel Berry? _The_ Rachel Berry from McKinley?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yeah... Why?"

"I'm Anna, Jessica's cousin," The girl moved closer to Rachel and lowered her voice. "She told me what you're doing over there and I just want to say that if you ever get tired of these immature schoolgirls, I will gladly be of service to you."

Quinn shook her head and stared incredulously at the waitress. Who the hell did this slut think she was? Seriously, Quinn was sitting right there.

The waitress moved back again and winked at Rachel, oblivious to the glare Quinn was giving her. "What would you like to drink?"

Rachel, still dumbfounded at what the waitress insinuated, snuck a quick peak at Quinn. Yup, Quinn was definitely looking at her with her HBIC glare in place. Rachel gulped. She would definitely need some sort of alcohol to put her nerves to rest.

_Time to get my flirt on._

Rachel smirked, "I was actually wondering if I could have some wine." Rachel waved her closer and whispered in her ear, "I promise not to tell if you won't and I'm sure I could find some way to repay you."

The waitress stood up taller and nodded her head while Rachel continued smirking. "I'll be back with your orders."

She walked away quickly, almost crashing into a table. Rachel giggled and set her gaze back on Quinn. Quinn was starting at the diva with a quirked eyebrow.

"What did you tell the waitress Berry? She looked like she was about to pass out."

"Oh, nothing. Just being silly," Rachel smiled slightly.

"Hmm... Right, well I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom," Quinn lied.

Rachel nodded her head as Quinn got up. She walked purposefully towards the kitchen where their waitress was about to step out of. Looking back to see if Rachel was looking their way, she fixed herself in her HBIC stance, glaring at the waitress.

_No one messes with my plans like that. It's time to put that bitch in her place._

Anna gulped and looked at Quinn. "H-Hey, you can't be back he-"

"Listen, you Lima loser. I don't know who you think you are, but I'll tell you who I actually know you are. You're just a washed up has-been who, sure, is kind of pretty, but wasn't able to break free, so now you'll live the rest of your miserable life in this godforsaken town, along with the rest of Lima's loser population. Rachel may give you her attention now, maybe because she's too nice, but all you'll ever be to her is just another pity fuck," Quinn smirked. "Oh, and I suggest you keep your leering to yourself, unless you want me to make your life more miserable than it is now. Nod if you understand me clearly."

Anna nodded her head quickly and Quinn smiled menacingly.

"Good, we're on the same page. Oh, and you better hurry up with our order. I don't like waiting."

With a last glare at the waitress, Quinn bounded back to her booth, smirk still in place, where Rachel was trying to make some sort of origami with the napkins.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Hey, I was beginning to think you left me here."

"No, I was just taking care of something," Quinn smiled smugly.

Rachel didn't know whether or not to be frightened by Quinn's smile, so she smiled back instead. The waitress came by and awkwardly handed Rachel and Quinn their food and drinks. She left two red wine bottles at their table and scurried away, without so much as a word.

"Well that was weird…" Rachel mumbled. "I think she's trying to get me drunk with all this wine she left," The diva giggled.

Quinn smiled knowing full well why the waitress acted all weird. But, a drunk Rachel would certainly be amusing to listen to. "I think she was trying to get me drunk so she could flirt with you. Jokes on her though, all I'm drinking is water."

Rachel smiled, "Good. I'll have a designated driver then."

Quinn nodded as Rachel poured a great amount of wine into her glass. They began eating, talking about casual matters, before they got into the heavier topics. Rachel was actually surprised that Quinn was talking to her so openly. That had never happened before. Rachel thought that since they were speaking so freely, it would be okay to talk about Beth, although it was probably just the alcohol in her system speaking. She did feel quite tipsy.

Rachel cleared her throat, "It must be hard. I mean, you're really brave to come back like you have after the... Pregnancy. I don't judge you or anything. I never have and I never will. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, should you need me."

Rachel smiled dopily at Quinn and began making shapes on her plate with her food using her fork.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "Thank you, I guess. It's always nice to have someone to talk to when you need it. Are you okay Berry? You're acting kind of strange."

Rachel waved her hand around. "I'm fine!"

No she wasn't. She was definitely buzzed now and the alcohol was going straight to her head. She was such a lightweight.

"Anyway as I was saying, I know what it's like to have a… Secret that you're ashamed of."

Quinn gasped internally. Could the rumors about Rachel's not so straight sexuality be true? I mean they did make out, but that didn't mean she was gay. Quinn definitely wasn't.

"Oh, holy crap. So you… So you are gay?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel giggled and placed a finger at the tip of her nose. "Ding, ding, ding! You guessed correctly! Well... It's the half truth anyway," Rachel smiled and fixed herself another glass of wine.

Quinn scooted closer, wide eyed. "When did you know?"

"Umm... I'm not sure," Rachel took a sip of her wine. "I suppose I always knew I had an attraction to both genders, I just wasn't one hundred percent positive about it then. After a very long period where I tried to repress my feelings, I finally understood that I should just accept them. I mean, it's not like it was a bad thing. I wasn't going to die or anything. The moment when I absolutely knew that I was having romantic feelings for a girl was on our bus trip back from sectionals last year. From then on, I accepted everything."

Quinn scowled, "It was Brittany, right?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and blinked slowly. The diva then proceeded to giggle uncontrollably. When she sobered up a little she replied, "No, it's not Brittany. She's a really sweet girl and I'd definitely like her if I weren't interested in someone else."

"Who?" Quinn asked curiously.

"C'mon Quinn, I'm pretty sure you know who," Rachel smiled and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Me?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Bingo!"

"But you were all over Finn at sectionals. You told him I was pregnant with Puck's child. That doesn't sound like something someone would do if they liked me," Quinn stated confused.

Rachel sighed, "Like I said there was just an inkling of a feeling there. You had Finn, so I wanted him. You were going to inevitably stay with Finn forever, so I had to separate you somehow. I thought that if you two were apart then maybe I'd have a chance with Finn, but I now realize all I wanted was a chance with you."

Rachel took another drink and continued. "On the drive back from sectionals, we had to sit next to each other remember?"

Quinn nodded, "How could I forget? I did throw a huge fit over it. Sorry about that by the way, it was the baby hormones."

"It's water under the bridge," Rachel smiled. "Anyway, you fell asleep after a while and your head rested on my shoulder. I remember how I panicked because if I moved you, you would've surely woken up and teared me a new one, but if I left you there then you would've found some way to make me seem like an awful creeper, probably with a few insults here and there. So, I just decided to leave you there because you looked so peaceful and so much like the Quinn that nobody gets to see. The Quinn who hides behind her head bitch in charge facade."

Rachel gave a small smile, staring off into space at the memory. "I brushed your hair behind your ear because it had fallen in front of your face, not to be creepy or anything. And you know what you did?" Quinn shook her head no and Rachel continued, "You smiled... It was a small smile, but still… It was the first time I'd seen you genuinely smile since the whole pregnancy ordeal. You then proceeded to snuggle closely into my side, grabbing my hand in the process and my heart raced so quickly, I was sure the sheer noise from it would wake you. I tried to calm it down because I didn't want you to wake up and move away from me. As much as I tried to slow it, it kept on beating faster and it was then that I thought, 'oh, there you are... I've been looking for you forever' and I knew then, like I know now, that I'd gladly wait for you to come to me. Whether it be for a friendship or something more."

Rachel reached out slowly and grabbed Quinn's hand. The diva stared intently at Quinn, who looked like she was hanging on to her every word. "I'm happy to say that that day I discovered that I was definitely very gay for Fabray."

Quinn looked down blushing slightly, "That was really cute."

"Really? You don't think I'm kind of creepy for staring at you like that?"

Quinn shook her head. "No... It was very sweet."

Quinn genuinely smiled at Rachel and the diva beamed. Swallowing the last of the wine, Rachel slurred out, "There's the smile I love."

Quinn smiled, grabbing the Breadstix gift certificate off of the table and put it away.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"We're not using that. You're paying," Quinn stated.

"Why?"

Quinn stared intently at Rachel, lowering her voice, "Because a gentleman always pays on the first date."

Rachel looked bewildered, "But I'm a girl, why are you calling me a gentleman?" Quinn kept on staring at the diva until it clicked. "Oh! S-Sure, I'll pay. Although I don't approve of you basically calling me a boy."

Quinn smiled, "I was starting to think you'd ruin the moment Berry."

"No, I'm just very much drunk," Rachel giggled. "What about you? When did you start to have feelings for me? I mean, you can't just have a date with a girl without being somewhat attracted to them."

_How do I say this without making Rachel think I'm just using her?_

Quinn pursed her lips, "Oh, there is definitely an attraction here. Feelings though? Not quite sure about that yet."

Rachel nodded, "Oh… O-Of course. I shouldn't have assumed, I'm sorry."

_Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"No problem, Berry. Did you want to leave already?"

_God, if Rachel actually knew my true intentions… I'm such a bitch aren't I? Well, whatever. It's her fault for having feelings in the first place anyway._

Rachel nodded and called the waitress over. After thanking her for a lovely dinner, Rachel paid the bill and stood up, smoothing out her Cheerios skirt.

Before they left the restaurant, Rachel stopped abruptly. "Wait! Quinn, can I have the gift certificate please?"

Quinn nodded and handed the certificate to Rachel. "Why do you want it? You already paid."

"I know, I just thought since we're not going to use it, I should give it to someone who would. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll hand this over to Noah and we can be on our way," Rachel smiled and walked, more like stumbled, towards Brittany and Puck.

Brittany smiled, "Hi Rachy! Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I just came to give you our Breadstix gift certificate. I didn't need it," Rachel slurred out.

Puck chuckled, "Woah babe, did Quinn get you drunk or something?"

"Wait, how'd you even get alcohol?" Brittany asked.

"Flirted with a waitress," Rachel shrugged.

Puck smiled smugly and shared a look with an equally amused Brittany.

"Anyway, do you want the certificate or not?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah! The Puckasaurus always takes free things," Puck smirked. "So are you gonna get lucky tonight or what?"

"Puckerman!"

"Noah!"

"What?" Puck chuckled. "I'm just stating what we were all thinking."

Brittany smirked, deciding to play along. "Well, in that case remember everything that I taught you Rachy."

Puck choked on his drink, "Wait! You two did the nasty?"

Brittany giggled as Rachel blushed, "No, I just told Rachel the big do's and dont's and how everything is basically set up." Puck smiled sheepishly in apology and Brittany continued, "Anyway, let me give you some pointers Rachy. What you want to do is lots of foreplay. It'll get her body all worked up and when it's time for the awesome lady sex, she'll be so turned on that she'll scream your name for days. Especially if you use your tongue to-"

"Okay! I've heard enough," Rachel interrupted, blushing deeper. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a lovely evening."

Rachel walked away quickly, hearing the unmistakable sound of a high five and Puck's praise at Brittany's sheer genius. She reached Quinn and smiled.

Brittany shouted across the restaurant, "Hey, Quinn! You're welcome!"

Quinn looked confused as Rachel blushed and mumbled 'idiots' under her breath. She grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her outside, taking a fresh breath of air. It helped clear the diva's head a little and she beamed at Quinn.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... What was that all about?"

"Oh, it was nothing. You know Brittany," Rachel giggled nervously, as if that should explain everything.

Quinn nodded and opened the door for Rachel to get into Quinn's car. Rachel smiled and hummed a tune as she waited for Quinn to step into the car. Quinn got in and started the ignition, heading towards Rachel's house.

The drive to Rachel's house was silent, but it wasn't weird or awkward, it was a comfortable silence. The song on the radio changed to Drake's 'Best I Ever Had' and Rachel squealed.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" She turned up the volume.

Quinn stared incredulously at Rachel as she mouthed the words to the song. "I didn't know you listened to rap music."

"You're talking to the girl who sang 'Push It' at the homecoming assembly," Rachel smiled. "Ohhh, my favorite part is coming up! Sshh!"

Quinn smiled as Rachel turned to face her, grabbed her hand, and began singing to her.

_Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on_

_That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong_

Rachel smiled at Quinn and the blonde smiled back.

_You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringing Rach along_

The diva winked at Quinn when she changed the lyrics and Quinn giggled, amused.

_You know that I'm working I be there soon as I make it home_

_And she a patient in my waiting room,_

_Never pay attention to the rumours and what they assume_

Rachel looked seriously at Quinn. The blonde understood that the diva was trying to get her to understand the truth behind the verse.

_And until em' girls prove it, I'm the one they never get confused wit_

Quinn smiled and sang the chorus with Rachel and continued to sing until the song ended. Rachel held on to Quinn's hand and to her surprise, the blonde didn't let go.

"You really are full of surprises, aren't you?" Quinn smiled.

"Yup, that's Rachel Berry extraordinaire for you," Rachel giggled.

Quinn shook her head and pulled into Rachel's driveway. The diva mumbled a somewhat coherent goodbye and stumbled out of Quinn's car, heading towards her door.

Quinn bit her lip and debated internally. She could go help Rachel into her house and maybe finally fulfill her plan, but then she'd be as bad as Puck, taking advantage of a drunk girl. Not to mention the fact that Rachel more or less told Quinn that she had loved her since last year. She would be a total bitch if she went through with her plan and left Rachel high and dry like that. Or she could just drive away and let the diva fend for herself, avoiding any trouble that would inevitably happen with the former.

A knock on her window brought her out of her musings. She rolled her window down. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you Quinn, but I can't get into my house. Can you help me?" Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"Aren't your dads home?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nope, they're away on a business trip."

Quinn nodded. Rachel unknowingly decided for her. So plan A it was then. She smirked internally, keeping her face blank of any emotion, and stepped out of her car, walking up the driveway with the diva. Quinn took Rachel's keys away from her and opened the door. Holding the diva's waist, they began climbing up the stairs.

Once in her room, Rachel assumed that Quinn would've left, so she began undressing. She unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor and pulled her top off. She let her hair loose from the constraint of her scrunchie and touseled it before finally turning around and noticing that Quinn was still standing there.

Rachel couldn't see Quinn fully because she hadn't turned her light on and it was quite dark. The moonlight helped her see some of Quinn's features like how dark her eyes had gotten and how her chest was heaving, but Quinn hadn't done anything for her to be breathing so hard like that.

"Q-Quinn, what are you still doing here? I thought you had left," Rachel smiled nervously.

The effects of the alcohol were starting to drain and all Rachel could do was stand there because she was afraid that if she so much as breathed, Quinn would do something to her. She just wasn't sure if that was actually a bad thing yet. Quinn still didn't say anything and instead stood there, blatantly leering at Rachel's body.

Rachel shuddered as Quinn stayed in place, staring at her with a feral look in her eyes. Quinn began to undress herself and Rachel's breath hitched. She watched as Quinn quickly removed the scrunchie from her hair, shaking her hair, unzipped her skirt, and took her top off, staying only in her dark blue, lacy bra and panties that kind of matched the black ones Rachel was wearing. Quinn was by far the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on.

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

Quinn approached Rachel and all the diva could do was stand there, waiting to see what Quinn would do. The blonde grabbed the diva by the waist and picked her up, throwing her on the bed. Rachel squealed at Quinn's forcefulness and scooted up the bed, watching Quinn climb the bed in a sort of animalistic way. The brunettes heart thundered in her chest and her breathing quickened. Quinn never looked so hot as in that moment to the diva, but the look in her eyes scared her.

_What the hell is going on?_

Quinn straddled Rachel and proceeded to roughly kiss her. Her hands roamed down Rachel's body, taking in the smoothness of her skin. She dug her nails into the brunette's waist, up and down her legs. Quinn loved Rachel's legs, they were the best ones she had ever seen. She moved her hands up and palmed the diva's breast, causing her to moan. Quinn smirked and deepened the kiss, while still massaging Rachel's breast over the flimsy material of her bra. Rachel dug her nails into Quinn's back, causing her to hiss in pain.

The diva was overwhelmed with sensations. Quinn's hands were everywhere and Rachel was having a hard time focusing on stopping what they were doing. Not that she really wanted to stop it anyway. Quinn snaked her hands under Rachel's back and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room somewhere. She palmed Rachel's now nude breasts and gasped at how soft and warm they were, while the diva panted, still digging her nails into the blondes back. Quinn leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses on Rachel's neck, sucking and nipping fervently, leaving fresh marks over the old, faded ones. She trailed kisses across her collarbone and licked down the valley of her breasts causing the diva's heart rate to accelerate and her breath to hitch.

"P-Please Quinn?"

Quinn smiled against Rachel's skin at the brunettes pleading tone. She looked up to see Rachel's flushed face and heaving chest and Quinn quickly latched onto the diva's right breast without warning.

"Oh god…" Rachel breathed out.

Quinn licked around the areola, biting down on Rachel's nipple making the diva hiss. She palmed Rachel's left breast while she sucked on her right one and switched sides after a while, marking each one abundantly. All Rachel could do was moan and dig her fingernails into Quinn's shoulders. She bit her lip when she felt she was embarrassingly close to release. Quinn wouldn't want to be with her if she knew she was going to come so quickly, so she flipped them over, kissing Quinn lustfully.

Quinn kissed her back and moved her hands down, palming Rachel's wonderfully shaped ass. The diva panted as she removed Quinn's bra throwing it beside her bed. Not wasting any time, she latched onto Quinn's breast causing her to moan loudly.

Quinn gasped, "Wow…"

Rachel switched sides and sucked harshly on Quinn's nipple, loving the sounds Quinn was making in response to her actions. The diva moved her hand up Quinn's leg and Quinn bucked her hips up, trying to find some way to relieve herself. Rachel bit Quinn's breast roughly and kissed her way up her neck, leaving her mark on Quinn. She didn't think Quinn would mind, and if she got to mark her, why couldn't Rachel mark Quinn? Quinn grabbed Rachel's face and kissed her passionately, slipping her tongue in Rachel's mouth. She grabbed Rachel's hand that was resting on her leg and guided it under the waistband of her panties, hoping Rachel would get the hint. Rachel halted her kissing and looked at Quinn questioningly.

Quinn was completely flustered, her hair sticking to her face as her breathing grew labored. She opened her eyes and looked at the diva's questioning look.

"Please Rachel," Quinn whispered. "Make me yours."

The diva's heart rate sped up as Quinn roughly grabbed her by the neck and crashed their lips together.

"Please…"

Now, Quinn wasn't one to beg, but she was so turned on, she felt as if she was about to combust. And Rachel was taking _forever_! Quinn seriously needed this to be over already.

Rachel quickly nodded her head. Who was she to deny Quinn anything? She kissed Quinn slowly, removing her hand from under Quinn's waistband. Quinn whimpered, thinking that Rachel wasn't going to touch her until she felt the diva's finger slowly rub up and down her core over her panties.

"Oh my… You're so wet Quinn," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips.

Nodding her head, Quinn moaned into Rachel's neck. The diva kissed Quinn harder swallowing another of her moans. Quinn began bucking her hips against Rachel's fingers, hoping to add extra pressure. She was growing frustrated and she wanted Rachel to get on with it already. And everyone thought _she_ was a tease.

"Rachel, t-take them off already. P-Please," Quinn breathed out. "I need you."

Rachel's breath hitched. She hadn't realized that she had been teasing Quinn. She was just so lost in the sensation of actually being able to touch_ the_ Quinn Fabray that she had forgotten what Quinn really needed.

"Sorry," Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay baby. Just... Do it now, 'kay?"

Rachel beamed at Quinn's use of a pet name and she quickly removed Quinn's panties, gawking at the whole gloriousness that was Quinn Fabray. Rachel was trying to remember what Brittany had said about foreplay, when Quinn grabbed her hand and placed it on her core.

So she was growing a little impatient, sue her.

Quinn gasped at the feeling and Rachel gasped with her. Quinn was literally soaking wet and the diva couldn't help but be a little smug about it because surely it was her doing that turned Quinn on so much.

Rachel tentatively moved her index finger up and down Quinn's folds, touching the bundle of nerves that caused Quinn to moan loudly. She teased the blondes entrance, circling around it before moving her finger up again. She rubbed Quinn's clit slowly, in lazy circles making Quinn whimper in frustration. Quinn kissed Rachel harder, sucking on the diva's tongue causing her to moan. She bit harshly on Rachel's bottom lip as the diva panted against her face.

"No more teasing Rachel. I… Oh God… I need you now."

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn fiercely. She rubbed two fingers up and down Quinn's folds, making sure to rub extra hard against her clit before removing her fingers completely. Quinn whimpered and before she could protest, she felt Rachel's tongue tentatively licking through her folds.

_How did she even get down there? Oh, fuck it! It feels so good._

"Oh God Rachel! Don't stop," Quinn muffled a moan with her arm.

Quinn laced her fingers through Rachel's hair, gripping it roughly. Her moans grew louder and louder and Rachel was sure she was going to come soon because it was how Brittany had described it. But she wasn't allowed to have Quinn come so quickly if she wanted it to be amazing for her, so before Quinn came, Rachel stopped her actions. Quinn whimpered.

"Why'd you stop Ra-"

Quinn didn't finish the statement as the diva plunged two fingers deep into Quinn's core, moving her body up to kiss up Quinn's body in the process. She kissed Quinn passionately and the blonde moaned into Rachel's mouth upon tasting herself on the diva's tongue. Rachel quickened her pace, nuzzling her face against the crook of Quinn's neck, revelling in sounds the blonde was making. Quinn began writhing underneath her and Rachel knew that Quinn was so close to release.

She pumped her fingers even faster, loving how Quinn's walls clenched around her fingers. She curled her fingers, looking for that place that Brittany said would absolutely drive any girl wild. Quinn gasped and Rachel was pretty sure she had found it. She continued hitting that spot over and over again until Quinn began trembling. Placing her thumb on Quinn's clit, she rubbed it roughly, while she bit down on the blondes shoulder.

And that was enough to throw Quinn over the edge.

"Oh God… Rach… Rachel!"

Quinn came hard against Rachel's hand, moaning her name loudly. Thank God her fathers were out and that she had a soundproof room or else she was sure the whole neighborhood would've heard Quinn. She slowed down her pace, helping Quinn ride out her orgasm, peppering Quinn's face with kisses. Quinn stilled and smiled dopily at Rachel, with the cutest post sex expression. The diva removed her fingers and closing her eyes, she put them in her mouth. She moaned. Quinn's taste was as wonderful as Quinn was. She opened her eyes and noticed Quinn staring at her with want in her eyes.

_How can she still look at me like that? Isn't she tired?_

Nope, apparently she wasn't. Quinn flipped them over and Rachel squealed in surprise. She kissed Rachel's bruised lips, running her hands up and down the diva's body. She palmed Rachel's breast again and the diva moaned. Quinn smirked against her lips.

"Tell me Rachel, did St. James ever make you feel this good?"

Probably not the best time to talk about it, but she was a very prideful girl. Not to mention her ego was probably as big as Rachel's.

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to speak coherently. "N-No… I… God… We never slept together."

Quinn stopped her movements and looked at Rachel. The diva opened her eyes and looked up. "What?"

"But Finn said… A-And all those girls that said they slept with you."

Rachel sighed, "I lied. I wanted to get back at him for sleeping with Santana so I told him that I had sex with Jesse... And I told you those were rumors."

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Quinn shook her head, "So, you're still a virgin?"

Rachel furrowed her brows, "Y-Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Quinn shook her head once more and silently removed herself from on top of Rachel. She climbed off of the bed and began searching for her clothes. Upon finding them, she started pulling them on quickly.

"Quinn? What are you doing? Did I… Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked bewildered. She didn't know why Quinn was leaving. She thought that they were doing fine.

"No, you didn't do anything Rachel. I just… I have to go. I'm sorry." Quinn said, putting her shoes on and placing her hair back in a ponytail.

"Don't go Quinn," Rachel pleaded. "Please, just tell me what I did wrong."

Quinn sighed, pausing against the door, her back towards Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered.

And with that, the blonde disappeared, leaving a very naked Rachel behind. The diva frowned, throwing herself under the covers. She didn't understand why Quinn left so suddenly, making her feel so used. Putting herself in a fetal position, not bothering to put any clothes on because really, who would look at her? She laid there until she finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, as Quinn threw herself into her car, she screamed against her steering wheel in frustration. What in the actual fuck had she done? She set her jaw and clenched her teeth together. Rachel was a virgin, a fucking virgin! And she was about to take that away from her, while she was in a drunken state, just like Puck had taken that from her. No she absolutely refused to do that to her. It wasn't part of the plan.

Sure, she was just using her in the first place, but she was a bitch, not heartless. Rachel deserved to have someone take something so special from her who actually loved her and wasn't just using her to rid themselves of this… _Thing,_ like she was. Turning on her car, Quinn headed to her to her house. She promised herself that night as she lay in bed that she'd stay as far away from Rachel as much as she could. She had gotten what she wanted anyway. There was no need to be close to her anymore.

But that didn't feel right to the blonde…

And she refused to acknowledge why.

* * *

Rachel stepped into the choir room that morning after changing into her costume for her performance with Kurt. She hadn't seen Quinn yet, but when she did, Rachel was going to question her as to why she had left so quickly last night. It still didn't make sense to her. The diva sat in the front row, waiting for Brittany to finally come in.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said, sitting next to the brunette. "Why the long face?"

Rachel gave a small smile, "It's nothing Britt." She quickly changed the subject, "How was your evening with Noah?"

Brittany wasn't convinced, but she decided to humor her anyway. "Umm... It was good. We just had a nice conversation on how I was going to beat the crap out of him if he got his ass thrown in juvie again. You know, the usual."

It wasn't a complete lie, but Brittany couldn't very well tell Rachel that they were discussing how he was coping with falling out of love with the brunette. It was still a big issue, but Puck was getting there.

Rachel giggled, bringing Brittany out of her thoughts. "I would've given anything to see that."

Brittany smiled, "So, what happened with Qu-"

"Alright guys! Rachel and Kurt had something they wanted to say. Rachel?" Mr. Shue interrupted.

Brittany huffed at Mr. Shue's completely untimely interruption and Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile in return. Walking to the center of the room with Kurt, Rachel beamed at her peers. She glanced in Quinn's direction and upon seeing her small smile, the diva grinned wider.

Rachel looked away and cleared her throat, "Kurt and I have decided to do a duet together. We realize that the competition is over, but I thought that a nice song would cheer a certain someone up." The diva winked at Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, and you can't really say no to Rachel."

Rachel huffed, " Hey! I resent that."

"We all know it's true," Kurt whispered to the group.

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring some of the giggling that was going on and instead grabbed two stools, placing them in the center.

"C'mon, let's sit you silly boy," the diva grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the stools.

As they sat down, the room grew quite and Rachel nodded her head at Brad, making the man start the music. Rachel had created a mash-up between 'Happy Days Are Here Again' and 'Get Happy' hoping that Kurt would love it.

He did.

They began singing their respective parts as everyone stared at them in awe, feeling parts of themselves actually getting happier than before. Throughout their performance, Rachel avoided looking at Quinn, fearing that it would throw her whole performance off with the beautiful smile she was giving her. She focused on Kurt instead, making sure he was cheering up, while expressing that she was there for him by holding his hand.

The song ended and the group erupted into cheers. Rachel smiled bashfully at Kurt as he shared a teary eyed smile with the diva.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands loudly, "Great performance guys! It would've been a great contender in the competition!" He patted Kurt on the back, "Go ahead and have a seat."

Rachel beamed at Kurt once more before heading to her seat as Kurt sat down. Ms. Pillsbury walked in and began talking to Mr. Shue, probably about something unimportant.

"That was great," Brittany whispered to Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered back, smiling.

She looked over to where Quinn was sitting and her smile completely dropped. Finn was whispering something into Quinn's ear, as her legs draped over Finn's, with his stupid paw of a hand rubbing up and down her legs. He then reached up and grabbed her jaw, kissing her slowly. It was such an intimate kiss, that Rachel had to look away. Of course Quinn would be all over Finn. Nothing had changed and she was stupid to think otherwise.

The diva felt sick to her stomach. Brittany noticed the diva's frown and she patted Rachel's knee sympathetically, knowing exactly how the brunette felt when her girl was kissing someone else.

Brittany leaned over and whispered into Rachel's ear, "Want to talk about it?"

Rachel shook her head. She smiled sadly, "No. I think... I think I'm just going to go home. Tell Coach I got sick, will you?"

Brittany nodded, "Don't worry, I will. Do you want me to come over later? I'll bring Puck along and we can just have a mini get together."

"Thanks, but I'd rather be alone today," Rachel sighed. "Come by tomorrow and I'll explain everything. Maybe we could even get a little drunk? I know I sure as hell need it."

Brittany nodded again and hugged Rachel as best she could while sitting down. "Sure Rachel, no problem."

Quinn was so stupid for hurting Rachel like she was. Brittany made a mental note to speak to her blonde friend seriously soon. Rachel raised her hand waiting for Mr. Shue to notice.

"Yo, Shuester! Rachel has a question," Brittany yelled out.

Rachel smiled gratefully at Brittany as everyone gawked at her sudden outburst. She probably would've waited forever for Mr. Shue to notice her raised hand. He turned around and looked expectantly at the diva.

"Yes Rachel?"

"May I be excused? I'm not feeling so well," Rachel lied.

"O-Of course Rachel. Do you need help or anything?"

Rachel shook her head no. Mr. Shue nodded and allowed her to leave. The diva packed up her things, giving Brittany a hug, and she walked out, with her head held high.

She was just about to step out into the parking lot when a voice stopped her.

"Stop Rachel."

Rachel turned around and sighed. She knew that voice. "What do you want Quinn?"

Quinn moved Rachel to a secluded corner of the hallway by the stairs. She looked around, making sure there was no one near to overhear their conversation. Satisfied that there wasn't anyone close by, Quinn set her gaze back on the diva.

"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?" Quinn asked concerned.

_How can she pretend that she cares like that?_

Rachel scoffed, "Is that it? What, are you worried you'll catch some disease or something?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "No, I just thought-"

"Spare me your excuses Quinn," Rachel interrupted. "I'm not actually sick, so don't worry your pretty head about it. You won't catch anything. Now, why don't you go on and run to Finn. You certainly know how to do that."

The brunette didn't want to be a bitch to Quinn, but she was still upset about what she had seen in the choir room and Quinn deserved it at the moment. Rachel turned to walk away, but Quinn grabbed her arm stopping her. Rachel turned around and forcefully removed her arm from Quinn's grasp.

"What do you want Quinn," Rachel spat out.

"Why are you so mad at me? I haven't done anything to you. You have no right-"

"No right?" Rachel asked incredulously.

_Seriously? What the fuck._

Rachel sighed, "I... Just leave me alone Quinn."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm, stopping her from leaving again. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

_Fine. If Quinn wants to play the 'I don't know what's going on' game, then I'll play along._

"Oh, I don't know Quinn. Gee, let me recount everything that's wrong," Rachel stated sarcastically. "Well, there's the part where I confessed my love for you and not only did you reject me, you also stated that you had no feelings for me, making me feel like a complete idiot. Yet, you kept telling me that I was yours and giving me all these signals. What the hell was I supposed to think Quinn?"

"I didn-"

"I'm not finished," Rachel interrupted. "You had me thinking all along that maybe, just maybe you'd reciprocate my feelings, but no, that was just silly Rachel being overdramatic again. Then when you helped me inside, I thought 'wow, she must care if she's helping me in my drunk stupor. She's never done that before' and you know, I felt happy because you were finally noticing me."

Rachel's voice cracked, "And when I thought you had left I got sad because I missed you so much already and it hadn't even been two seconds since I'd last seen you. Imagine my excitement when I turned around and there you were, staring at me with such desire that I couldn't wrap my head around it. Why you wanted me so much, I didn't understand, I still don't. But I just let it be."

Quinn reached out to touch Rachel, but upon seeing her expression, she decided better on it and lowered her hand. "Believe me Rachel, I-"

Rachel was growing hysterical. Why couldn't Quinn just shut up and listen?

The brunette raised her hand, stopping whatever Quinn was going to say, "Please let me finish." Quinn nodded as Rachel bowed her head, lowering her voice, "The best part was when you let me make love to you... Do you not know how happy you made me then? To know that it was me who made you feel good, who you allowed to touch after your pregnancy, who gave you such pleasure. I thought 'surely she must feel something for me now'... How could you not after giving that piece of yourself to me?"

Rachel shook her head as tears finally broke free from her eyes. Swallowing back a sob, she continued, "I was so ready to give myself to you. Even though it wasn't how I imagined my first time would be, I was willing to let you make me yours just as I had made you mine because I love you so much that I'd let you do anything, have anything from me."

Quinn furrowed her brows. She knew that Rachel probably loved her, but to have the diva say it out loud, with such commitment and passion, made her feel completely shitty for what she had done. But she couldn't allow herself to feel anything. It wouldn't do her any good.

Rachel bit her lip trying to pull herself together, "But you left me. And I didn't even know why. You changed what was supposed to be a magical memory into something of confusion and hurt. Then I come to school, excited to see you, just like everyday and you..." Rachel's voice cracked again. She sniffled, willing her tears to stop. "You were all over Finn. Why Quinn? Why would you do that? I don't understand how you could do that to me after what we shared together... And you want to know what the fucked up thing is?" Quinn flinched at how the diva cursed, never having heard it before. "The fucked up thing is that I didn't even care that you hurt me because my love for you is so immense that it overlooks every wrong thing you do to me... And that, my beautiful Quinn, is what is wrong."

Quinn looked at Rachel's broken demeanor and she frowned.

_God, why am I such a bitch?_

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry Rachel. I had no idea that that's how you truly felt."

Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You damn well did know how I felt! I fucking told you!"

Quinn had the decency to look ashamed. Rachel cleared her throat and lowered her voice, "I know that a small part of you feels the same way I do. You're just too afraid to admit it because you're afraid of the consequences that your admittance will cause your popularity."

Quinn shook her head, "That's not true."

"Oh really? Then you won't mind proving it?"

Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, delicately placing her hands on her waist. Quinn looked deeply into the brunettes misty doe brown eyes that conveyed so much love, as the diva slowly leaned up placing her lips against Quinn's. The diva kissed her slowly, trying to express how much she loved her into that single kiss. Rachel nipped Quinn's bottom lip, licking the length, silently asking for permission to enter.

Quinn felt something stir in her. No, she wasn't supposed to be feeling anything.

_You're just using Rachel, that's it. Get it through your head._

_But…_

_No, you can't do it. You can't feel anything. It'll be your doom._

Quinn removed herself quickly from Rachel's grasp, still tasting the salty tears on her lips. Putting some distance between them, Quinn panted, trying to catch her breath.

She shook her head, trying to think of a lie to tell the diva. "No, I can't do this. This year is supposed to be about me. And don't say that I'm selfish, because you know how much I have given up."

"But Quinn, I-"

"I've been down this path before Rachel. I know this feeling... l-like I need you," Quinn's eyes became red-rimmed, it was the first sign of emotion she had shown Rachel. "That's why I've acted so strangely when we've been so close."

Rachel wasn't convinced. Shaking her head, she replied, "No, that's not it. You're just being a scared little girl. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation, which we all know is very important to you." Quinn looked away, willing her mask back into place. "I just see you for who you are, unlike you who can only see me as this silly girl who makes a fool out of herself every single day of her life by always wanting everything too much. And that's where you lose, Quinn. Because if you took a second look at me, you would realize that I'm the only person in your life who cares deeply about you and accepts you for who you are no matter what. How many people can say that to you and actually mean it?"

Rachel was right. The diva had always been there for her, even when she was being the biggest bitch to her. Just as she was now. But, she couldn't and wouldn't lose herself in a feeling as strong as Rachel was conveying. It was just too much. She had to get Rachel to back off and let her be.

Quinn set her jaw and looked directly at Rachel, "Don't flatter yourself sweetie, I don't even want to be with you. I sure as hell don't need you either." Quinn smirked as best as she could, "I was just using you because I wanted to see what the big deal was and you know what? Even if it was a rumor, you were still pretty amazing in bed."

_Wow_, Rachel thought, _that hurt_.

"H-How can you lie like that?" Rachel shook her head, "I refuse to believe that. What we shared was real."

_Why can't Rachel just let it go? I really don't want to hurt her more than I need to._

_But you have to… Otherwise the consequences will be too great._

"What we shared was me relieving an annoying itch I had to scratch. Now that that's over, I can stop pretending to be interested in you and get back to focusing on me," Quinn stated coldly.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, trying to see if what the blonde was saying was true. All she was met with was an icy cold stare and Rachel slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Her heart broke that much more.

"Why would you be so cruel," Rachel whispered.

Quinn winced at Rachel's broken tone of voice. _This is for her own good_, Quinn reminded herself, _and for my own too_.

"Because I'm a bitch and it's high time you realized it. Deal with it Berry."

Quinn walked away before Rachel could say anything more. She glanced back once more at Rachel before disappearing down the hallway. Rachel burst into a fresh set of tears, running out of school towards her car. Once inside, she cried for quite some time until she started feeling pathetic, so she drove home.

Putting on her most comfy clothes, Rachel laid in her bed thinking about what had happened there just a few hours ago. Everything reminded her of Quinn, everything smelled like her. She couldn't take it anymore.

She got up and went into the guest bedroom, inhaling deeply and sighing in relief when it didn't smell like Quinn. She threw herself under the covers and cried until there were no more tears in her eyes. Rachel was finally able to catch some sleep and in her blissful slumber, her heart no longer ached.

But that wasn't enough for her to feel like her life wasn't going to hell.

* * *

**Umm... Don't hate Quinn! It'll all be explained soon. Thank you for your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean the world to me :)**


	11. Explanations

**Thank you all for your feedback! I know I said not to hate Quinn, but you're all entitled to your opinions and I appreciate all your comments. I hope I did well in writing this chapter. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel awoke with a slight headache. Her eyes felt huge and puffy and she just felt altogether gross. No wonder Quinn didn't want to be with her. Sighing, she walked to her room, heading to the bathroom to shower. She let the warm water soothe her skin and she allowed herself to cry yet again. Why couldn't she stop crying? She supposed it was because never in her life had she felt so empty, so cold. Rachel tried to compose herself and when she finally did, she stepped out of the shower.

Shuddering, Rachel stepped into her room, putting on some sweats and an oversized hoody Noah had let her borrow. Just as she had finished pulling the hoody over her head, the doorbell rang. Huffing, she trudged downstairs to answer it. The brunette yanked open the door, revealing Puck and Brittany, with both of their hands full of things.

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany did a double take on the diva's face, "Woah, what happened? You look like crap."

"Gee, just what every girl wants to hear," Rachel stated sarcastically. "Just come in, I'll let you know eventually. Hello Noah."

Brittany smiled sheepishly and stepped inside as Puck grunted his hello since he was holding a bag of chips with his mouth. They walked to the kitchen and set everything down on the table with a huff. Rachel watched amusedly as Puck rolled his arms around, clearly releasing the tension in them. She walked over and inspected everything they had brought. They brought an abundant amount of junk food, a collection of dvd's with a wide variety of different genres, ice cream, and different types of alcohol, mostly consisting of beer, wine coolers, and vodka.

"Did you rob the whole liquor store Noah?" Rachel teased, feeling her mood go up with her friends visiting her.

Puck grinned, "You have no proof I did it." He hugged Rachel briefly and looked at her sincerely, "Plus, Britt told me you had a pretty rough day yesterday."

Brittany nodded, "I hope you don't mind. I just had to tell him."

"No worries, we're all friends right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and us Jews have to stick together," Puck answered. He looked at Brittany. "And by hanging out with us, you've become a Jew too Brittany. That's just how it works."

Brittany smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now, before we get into any emotional girly things, let's get our drink on!" Puck stated.

Rachel and Brittany giggled at his eagerness, but got a drink anyway. Rachel didn't care that it was barely twelve in the afternoon and they were starting to drink already because for once in her life, she just wanted to let go and enjoy the simple moments.

Fuck everything else.

* * *

Quinn woke up with a start. The blinding lights of the sun hit her, causing her to squint and groan. Who had opened the curtains?

"Rise and shine girl! Don't think I'm just gonna let you lay on your ass all day. Not until you explain yourself first anyway."

Quinn groaned again and flopped into the bed, throwing herself under the covers. She had momentarily forgotten that she had come over to Mercedes house quite unexpectedly last night. She wouldn't have allowed herself to do so, but since the whole pregnancy, Mercedes had become her friend, actually one of her best friends. She just had to tell someone about the whole Rachel debacle that had occurred or else she felt like she would explode. Telling her psychiatrist was out of the question because there was the off chance that she would mention it to her mother and that could never happen. Quinn sure as hell couldn't tell Santana because no doubt she would somehow use that information against the blonde and she couldn't tell Brittany because she was practically attached to the hip with the diva. So Mercedes would have to do. She trusted her enough before and she knew her friend wouldn't let her down now.

So when she came over, after breaking into her mother's liquor cabinet that she no longer touched, the blonde was fully prepared to just let everything out and let the chips fall where they may. But life doesn't always work that way. Instead, she broke down in front of Mercedes and practically cried herself to sleep, while Mercedes tried to comfort her enough to stop her breakdown.

Mercedes threw the covers off of Quinn, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "You gave me a scare last night, what the hell was all that about?"

Quinn looked to a spot on the wall that looked very interesting at the moment. Mercedes huffed, "Oh hell no Quinn! You are not avoiding this. I know you, remember? So drop the act and tell me why you cried your eyes out last night. I haven't seen you that sad since you found out you were pregnant."

Quinn looked at Mercedes with swirling hazel eyes. There were so many emotions going through her eyes that Mercedes couldn't identify them all, but the ones that showed up the most were guilt, shame, and above all else, sadness.

Quinn cleared her throat, "I messed up... I messed up big time… And I don't think I'll be able to fix this."

Mercedes sat besides the blonde, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "What did you do? It can't be that bad, unless you got pregnant again. You didn't, did you?"

Quinn shook her head softly, "I wish I had, it would've been much easier to deal with."

Mercedes didn't know what was going on, but her home girl sounded broken. She sounded like the worst thing that could've ever happened, happened again, a hundred times over. She didn't want to pry, but how was she supposed to help her blonde friend if she didn't know what was going on? Before Mercedes could say anything Quinn shifted and sat by the bedpost, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Kurt?" Quinn whispered.

Mercedes's heart broke for the girl. She sounded like she was begging for her to promise and Mercedes had never seen Quinn so… Emotional before. Not even with her pregnancy hormones going haywire. She nodded her head slowly and Quinn released a breath she had been holding.

"Okay… Well I guess I'll just say it," Mercedes smiled encouragingly and Quinn continued. "I… slept with... Rachel." Quinn quickly looked away.

Mercedes eyes bulged out, "You what!"

"I-I thought it was just some game. I convinced myself it was, even though I knew it was much more than that. So, I plotted some way into getting Rachel to sleep with me. It was actually a very hard task, seeing as practically everyone at school was fawning over her," Quinn scowled.

"Y-You… But, you're straight aren't you?" Mercedes spluttered out, still not quite comprehending that Quinn slept with Rachel. She thought that they were both prudes, at least that's what the boys would say.

Quinn sighed, "Not… Entirely." She hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"Oh," Mercedes whispered out.

Well, it wasn't that big of a news, it just came as a shock because she never thought the blonde would admit to such a thing. She didn't admit to it completely yet, but acknowledging it was something. Kurt had told Mercedes that not everyone in the glee club was as straight as they acted. In fact, he said that most of the club was actually pretty gay. What could you expect, it was a show choir. Mercedes shook her head to clear her thoughts and reached out to squeeze Quinn's hand sympathetically.

"It's okay, you know, I kind of already knew."

Quinn's eyes widened, "You did?"

Mercedes smiled, "Yeah, Kurt kind of told me. He said that you picked on Rachel because you were taking out your repressed lesbianism on her, thinking that she'd never reciprocate feelings that, again, you were repressing." Quinn's mouth was agape as Mercedes giggled, "Well, at least we know that wasn't the case. I feel kind of bad for calling him crazy now."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Quinn whispered.

Mercedes sighed, "He didn't want to out anyone. Although it would've been easier for him to have more people who can relate on his side, he wouldn't have been as cruel as to tell people about you. Any of you. Kurt believes that you'll all come out in time, hopefully, because a life of hiding who you are is no life at all." She smiled at Quinn, who smiled back slightly before frowning again. "You know we'll always love you though, the whole glee club, I mean, if you were ever to come out. And I'll always be here for you."

Quinn looked at her hands on her knees, "I doubt that. At least the person I really want won't love me back. Not anymore."

"What did you do? Because if we're still speaking about Rachel here," Quinn nodded her head, "then nothing you could ever do would make her hate you in any way. Look at us, we all treated her badly, but not once since she's been on top has she slushied us and that's really saying something."

"But I really messed up. You don't understand, it wasn't like before. You didn't see her eyes… They were void of any emotion and she's never looked at me like that. Or at anyone for that matter. Not even when Finn let her down on many occasions, although I'm way worse than he was," Quinn bit her lip and looked up, blinking tears away.

This was not the Quinn Fabray Mercedes knew. The Quinn she knew was ruthless and strong. She had her moments of kindness, but there was always something bothering the blonde that made her lash out. Mercedes now understood that it was probably all those pent of feelings she didn't want to have, but had anyway.

Mercedes squeezed her hand again, "Look, I don't know what you did, but I'm sure you didn't mess up that badly. Just, tell me, and I'll help you figure out a game plan."

Quinn nodded, taking a deep breath, "Well as you know, Rachel and I went to Breadstix Thursday evening. It was all part of my plan, you see. At least that's what I kept telling myself over and over because to think that I had any feelings at all, was completely out of the question." Mercedes nodded urging Quinn on, "Some waitress then starts to flirt with her and all I see is red. I couldn't have anyone want Rachel, I couldn't have anyone take her attention away from me, so I dealt with her and thankfully she left us alone the whole evening."

Mercedes giggled, "Girl, that would've been amazing to see! But why didn't you allow yourself to feel anything? I'd assume that you wouldn't care what anyone thought."

"I'm not that strong Mercedes. I care about what people think, that's why I've done everything in my power to get back on top," Quinn took a deep breath. "You have to understand that ever since I was a little girl these ideas of Christian morals were beaten into me. Not physically of course, but verbally. And even though they shouldn't matter to me anymore, because I did get pregnant and my parents did kick me out, religion is still a big part of who I am and being gay is like one of the deadliest sins. You know that. Which is why I refused to acknowledge my feelings for Rachel. I had refused them for two years, I was sure I could deny them until I left this town," the blonde sighed.

Mercedes nodded, "But something changed, right?"

"Yeah... Consciously, I still refused it, but subconsciously, my heart decided that it had been kept in the dark for far too long. So, this is what happened," She gestured all around her.

"I think I'm beginning to understand. Continue with your story, sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay," Quinn looked deep in thought before she continued. "Rachel was getting a bit drunk. She convinced the waitress to give her wine." Mercedes looked surprised and Quinn shrugged, "I still don't know what she told her, but anyway she then went on telling me things that I'm sure she wouldn't have if she were sober." Quinn cleared her throat, "She told me that she was more or less gay and that she was interested in me since sectionals of last year. Or at least that's when she figured it out, that she liked me, I mean. She told me this story of our bus ride back from sectionals and how I had fallen asleep on her shoulder, cuddling and holding her hand."

Quinn's eyes became red-rimmed again and her voice got huskier from emotion. "She thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I was completely awake, the bus was bouncing way too much to even be able to sleep anyway. But I let myself snuggle into her, I let myself touch her, be touched by her because I thought that this would be my only chance to actually get away with touching Rachel Berry without the whole world freaking out. I was already an outcast, I didn't want to make myself even more of a freak," Quinn shook her head. "But I _**knew**_ and she talked about it like it was the best thing ever, like I was the most amazing person ever. She asked me when I started having feeling for her and I lied. I told her that I had no feelings for her, but that there was definitely an attraction."

Mercedes rubbed comforting circles as Quinn hugged herself tighter, burying her face into her knees. She picked up her head and sniffled before speaking again.

The blonde cleared her throat, "We left and she was just absolutely perfect. It actually turned out to be our first date because I made her pay for our dinner. She was radiant after that and as I drove her home, I began thinking that it wasn't so bad. Loving a girl, I mean, especially not one as great as Rachel who only looked at me with such devotion in her eyes." Quinn sighed, "But of course I had to go and ruin in it because in my head, I was just relieving an itch I had to scratch. It was nothing more and I'd be damned if I thought it was. So, I slept with her. And I would've returned the favor had she not told me she was a virgin. I… I panicked, so I left her there, feeling used, no doubt, but I couldn't ruin her first experience. Especially not with someone as undeserving as me and when she was drunk. I wasn't going to go be a Puck, although I at least knew Puck loved me, or I assumed he did, but Rachel, she didn't even know if I liked her. And I used her like that."

"Um… Not to interrupt, but is their going to be any more… Sexual talk? I love you, but I don't love you that much," Mercedes said smiling softly.

Quinn smiled briefly, "No, that was it."

"Okay, carry on then."

Quinn nodded, "So I was fully ready to ignore her, but you saw that performance in glee. It was beautiful, I never feel as many emotions as I do when Rachel sings. I always made fun of her for it, but I never meant it because I knew it was something special. She was something special." The blonde smiled fondly, "Umm… My plan of ignoring her went right out the window when she said she was sick. After she left, I just had to check on her, just to make sure she wasn't going to die or anything. It was quite a task because Finn was all over me. I tried to remove myself as nicely as possible, but he just wouldn't let go, so I had to glare at him with my 'scary Quinn' glare to get him to back off."

"Wait, why are with Finn? If you don't like him, why string him along?" Mercedes asked.

"It was all part of my plan to get back on top. When I wasn't a Cheerio, I was a nobody. I couldn't go back to being that way so I found a way to get Finn to date me again. At least with him, I could be a somebody, even if I wasn't on the Cheerios," Quinn sighed. "I guess I don't need him anymore but I can't leave him. Not yet anyway."

Mercedes nodded, seeming to understand that Quinn probably needed Finn as some sort of beard since she wasn't out yet.

"Makes sense," She squeezed Quinn's hand. "Please continue."

Quinn nodded and her whole demeanor changed. If Mercedes thought she looked sad before, she was absolutely devastated now. "So, I went after her and she began standing up to me, and I just let her, but then I got angry because I spared her from further regret, yet here she was getting mad at me. I pretended I didn't know what was wrong, that she had no right to be mad at me and she then proceeded to tell me what was wrong with her. She told me how she felt that night, how a part of her still hoped that I did everything that I did because a part of me felt the same way she did. She told me…" Quinn sobbed, throwing her hand over face. She tried to compose herself, trying to speak past the tears, "She told me that she loved me. I knew that she probably did, but when she said it… It felt like the world stopped, like maybe I did deserve to be loved."

Quinn began laughing like a maniac and Mercedes wondered if the blonde was going insane, "You know what I did though? I threw it back in her face. Even when she called me out on my bullshit excuse, even when she kissed me to try to convince me that what she was saying was true; that I did feel something for her, I just tossed it, like it was garbage. Like I hadn't been waiting since Freshman year for her to acknowledge me, to get past the mask, and to say that she loved me. She saw me for who I was, but I dismissed it, as if it was not important." Quinn shook her head, " I told her, and this is me quoting my amazing self, I said 'don't flatter yourself sweetie, I don't even want to be with you. I sure as hell don't need you either. I was just using you because I wanted to see what the big deal was and you know what? Even if it was a rumor, you were still pretty amazing in bed.' Who says that? Tell me, who!"

Quinn was looking at Mercedes like if she knew the answer and the girl just hugged Quinn closer to her body. She didn't really see how her criticizing Quinn right now would help, so she tried comforting the blonde as best she could instead.

"I panicked. If I actually acknowledged my feelings then they'd be true, so I had to get her to back off and I thought that if I was a bigger bitch to her than usual, then she'd leave me alone and I could continue to be in my blissful denial. I couldn't let her know how much I actually did feel for her. It wouldn't have been good. I'm no good... And then I panicked some more, so I ended up telling her that I was just using her and when she asked why, I just told her I was a bitch. Like if that would explain everything. I had to get out of there before I started crying along with her, so I did." Quinn began blubbering, "I b-broke her Mercedes. You didn't see her face, she was completely devastated. I have never hurt someone so bad. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't deal with the consequences of loving another girl. I didn't want my mother to have another reason to throw me out."

Mercedes comforted Quinn for a good ten minutes as the blonde continued with her sobbing. After a while though, Mercedes had had enough. Quinn seriously needed to get her shit together if she wanted to be forgiven by Rachel. If that was even possible. She couldn't be this blubbering fool when she went to apologize to the diva, which she _would_ be doing if Mercedes had anything to say about it. And she did.

She grabbed Quinn by the shoulders, lifting her up into a sitting position and grabbed her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "Quinn, stop this. Stop it right now." Quinn sniffled and wiped at her puffy eyes, "Look, I won't justify anything you did because you apparently shoved your foot so far down your throat that I'm not sure if you'll be able to pull it out. You messed up big time girl and if want Rachel to forgive you, you're going to have to swallow your pride and do everything you can to make it right."

"I'm so sorry! I'll do anything, I swear it," Quinn cried out.

Mercedes sighed, "You're telling the wrong girl that. Quinn, you're not this mean. I know I don't know what it feels like to not be able to be yourself when you want to be, especially in this conservatory town, but that doesn't give you the excuse to step all over whoever you please. I thought you learned that lesson last year. We're family, you and I, which is why I'm going to try and help you get back into Rachel's good graces. I don't know if she'll want you as something other than a friend or maybe an acquaintance anymore, but I'll be damned if I don't help my homegirl out." Quinn nodded, having stopped crying thankfully. "First things first though, you have to tell your mom about who you really are. You can't keep hiding because knowing Rachel, she wouldn't want to hide your love. Sure, maybe she'll deal with it, but after a while she'll get tired of waiting and we'd be back to this again," She gestured to Quinn and herself.

"N-No, I can't tell my mom. She'll throw me out again. I-I can't do that," Quinn stuttered out, on the brink of panicking.

Mercedes patted Quinn's back, "Breathe Quinn." Quinn took deeper breaths, beginning to calm down. "How do you even know for sure that you'll be thrown out? Judy isn't like Russell, we all know he was the one who threw you out. And haven't you been telling me that she's been trying really hard to make it up to you? I'm sure she'll be completely understanding. But if I am completely wrong, you always have a home here. My mom and I would be happy to have you again, you know that."

Quinn nodded, "I just… I don't think I'll be able to do it alone. Do you think you could come with me when I tell her?"

Mercedes smiled, "Of course I will. I got your back girl."

Quinn threw herself at Mercedes in a very huge hug. She sighed contentedly against the girl's shoulder. If telling her mom that she was gay would help Rachel forgive her, then she'd do it. She do anything and there was no more hiding, no more denying. Quinn needed to do it to feel better about herself because she had gone too far and she had to redeem herself. The blonde just hoped that she still had a chance and that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Rachel was giggling loudly beside a an equally loud Brittany. Puck was laying on the bigger couch grinning widely at the stupidity being displayed on the TV. The trio were currently watching Scary Movie 3, and even though it wasn't that funny of a movie, being drunk kind of had something to do with their outbursts of giggling and Noah's overly happy attitude. They had gone through practically all of the movies Brittany had brought, as well as all the snacks and alcohol.

To say that Rachel was in a good mood would be accurately correct. She had forgotten about everything and if it was only for a moment, she rejoiced in the blissful obliviousness. She had told Puck and Brittany everything, skipping most of the details of the sexual experience of course, and they comforted her, alternating on squeezing her hand or hugging her. Brittany and Puck offered up advice, but ultimately they just agreed that the diva should ignore Quinn and focus on herself. Of course, it was easier said than done, but she agreed nonetheless. After that, they began drinking the day away. It was now 6 o'clock at night.

The movie ended and Puck stood up going to shut it off. He turned around with the biggest grin yet. Brittany and Rachel looked at each other before looking back at Puck.

"Why are you grinning like a crazy maniac Puckerman?" Brittany slurred out.

"It's just… I got it!" Puck grinned even wider, if that was possible. He rushed over to Rachel and kneeled in front of her, "Babe, you gotta do another one of those videos! You know the ones where you sing and then put them online?"

Brittany clapped her hands, "Yeah! We should totes do that!"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

Puck huffed, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Cause you've got to do something badass to prove that you don't need Quinn. That she has no control over you and that you're over it."

Rachel frowned, "But she does have control over me, and I'm certainly not over it."

Brittany hugged Rachel, "I think we should do it Rachy. Maybe it'll be fun and I was debating on whether or not I should start a blog of my own, so this would really help." She gave Rachel her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Rachel sighed. Trying to say no to Brittany when she looked at you like that was like not wanting to cuddle a baby panda. "Okay, I'll do it," Puck and Brittany fist pumped while Rachel watched on amusedly. "How will that make me a badass though?"

"Well we have to sing like a song about being… Umm… Dirty? I don't know, but it has to be a somewhat sexual song. Those usually always do the trick," Puck smirked.

Brittany grinned, "I have the perfect song! C'mon Rachy let's put on sexy clothes. Puckerman, take your shirt off. Did you bring your guitar?"

Puck nodded then shook his head, "No, I didn't. Don't you have one Rachel?"

The diva looked deep in thought before replying, "Yes, I'm sure daddy has his guitar around somewhere. Check in his office." She narrowed her eyes, "Don't touch anything."

Puck raised his hands in defence, "Hey! Give me some credit."

Brittany reached for Rachel's hand, stumbling her way upstairs. "Let's go already! Puck, shirt off okay?"

Puck nodded and went in search of the guitar as the girls went into Rachel's room. Brittany threw her clothes off and practically tore Rachel's off, throwing herself into the diva's closet in search of clothes appropriate for her song selection. The brunette kept her gaze off of the blondes semi naked form, instead she reached out and grabbed her robe, putting it on. She didn't feel comfortable with her body when she had to compete with one that looked as amazing as Brittany's.

When Brittany popped her head out of the closet, her brows furrowed. "Why did you put on a robe? It's only us."

Rachel squirmed before sighing, "You're right. I'm just being weird."

She took her robe off and Brittany smiled, "See, it isn't bad." She went back in the closet, "Plus your totes hot. Why would you try to hide that?"

Rachel blushed and sat down on her bed waiting for Brittany to come out. Brittany walked out with two shirts, handing one over to Rachel, with a huge grin.

"Found it!"

Rachel smiled in return. She looked at the clothing Brittany picked out. It was just a plain button up dress shirt from her daddy that she had used on hot summer nights as pyjamas. She'd completely forgotten about them being in there.

"Uhh, Brittany? Where's the rest of the clothes?"

"That's it silly!" Brittany smiled, walking over to Rachel's drawer.

Rachel furrowed her brows. How could that only be it? People were going to be able to see her panties and even if they were the acceptable kind Kurt had approved, she wasn't comfortable displaying them to the world. Although, the alcohol kind of made her brave, so she didn't think too much about it.

Brittany began rummaging through Rachel's drawer until she found what she was looking for. Rachel stared at her curiously until the blonde quickly tossed her panties off and that was Rachel's cue to turn the hell around and try not to blush at what she'd seen. She forced herself to stay that way until Brittany walked in front of her. She wasn't that comfortable seeing her friend naked, despite what the rumors believed.

Brittany replaced her panties with the ones Rachel said Quinn had seen her in, as well as the matching bra. The blonde put the shirt on, leaving a few buttons open and tousled her hair in the 'just had sex' kind of way. She turned back around to see that the brunette had yet to change and was staring at the floor instead.

Brittany huffed, "Rachel! Why haven't you changed yet?"

She walked over and grabbed the shirt, more or less forcing it on the brunette, leaving some buttons open like hers. Brittany reached over and tousled Rachel's hair as well. Satisfied that they were ready, she grabbed Rachel's hand and pushed her out of the door, playfully slapping the brunettes bottom as she yelped in surprise.

Once in the living room, Puck turned and did a double take. "Woah! You both look completely sexy! While two chicks and the Puckster is a regular occurrence, I have to ask what the hell kind of video are we doing?"

Rachel nodded, "I agree. Not that I don't trust your judgement or anything, but what am I actually participating in?"

Brittany grinned, "We're going to do a Britney song!"

Rachel and Puck stared at each other before shrugging their shoulders because really what was the worst that could happen? Brittany squealed in delight and began directing the other two in what they should do, who would sing what, and how to basically be completely sexy without doing much. She had to ask Puck to remove his jeans too because they were old and un-sexy. But when Brittany saw he was wearing tighty whities, she huffed in annoyance, leaving the room and coming back with silk boxers that she had gotten from Rachel's dad's room. After Puck put them on, she smiled.

They were finally ready.

* * *

Quinn nervously fidgeted on her front doorstep. She had been in the exact same position for about ten minutes. The blonde was about to tell her mother what she never thought she'd have to. And it was really nerve wrecking. But she had Mercedes by her side and she knew that if her mom didn't accept her, then at least God would because He made her and He didn't make mistakes.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her front door and tentatively called out, "Mom?"

"In the kitchen dear," Judy Fabray replied quickly.

All of Quinn's resolve went away.

Quinn looked at Mercedes with panic in her eyes, "I can't do this."

Mercedes grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and shook her a bit, "Yes, you can." But Quinn was already shaking her head no, "If not for yourself, then for Rachel."

Quinn seemed to calm down after hearing the diva's name. With a look of pure determination, she nodded her head once and stormed into the kitchen, while Mercedes trailed behind.

Judy was stirring something in a pot when Quinn stepped in. "Mom, can we talk?"

"What about sweetheart?" Judy asked, not turning around.

Quinn walked over and placed her hand on her mother's arm, "This is important. Please."

Her mom seemed to understand the seriousness of the statement, so she simply nodded her head, turned the stove off, and took a seat at the kitchen table in the dining room. Quinn followed, along with Mercedes, and both girls sat across from Judy. Quinn fidgeted with her fingers.

The older Fabray cleared her throat, "What exactly did you want to speak about Quinnie?"

Quinn winced, "I, um, wanted to talk to you about something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I just never really wanted to admit it before, which is why I'm telling you now."

Judy nodded and Quinn looked to Mercedes who smiled encouragingly, grasping her hand.

Quinn took in a deep breath before letting it back out, "I know that I've disappointed you before and I really don't want to again. I actually wouldn't have ever told you what I'm about to tell you because I-" Quinn paused, looking down at the mahogany table. Her gaze moved up again and she squeezed Mercedes hand harder, "If I didn't want to admit it to myself, how could I possibly tell you?"

Judy looked at Quinn's defeated demeanor and was beginning to understand that this was no ordinary conversation, this was something completely serious. She reached over and grabbed Quinn's unoccupied hand.

The older blonde spoke softly, "Quinnie... You're not... You're not pregnant again, are you?"

Mercedes tried hard to stifle a giggle, while Quinn looked bewildered. "No! Why does everyone think that?"

"Well, it's just that you're acting like when you told us about your pregnancy, dear. I only assumed that was what this was about."

Quinn shook her head, "No, I've learned that lesson already."

Judy squeezed her hand, "Just tell me sweetie. No more of this rambling you've been doing."

Quinn nodded, gathering as much courage as she could in that moment. "Mom, this is really hard to say. I've only admitted this out loud to Mercedes, to some extent, so it's kind of hard to admit it to you, of all people. I'm just really terrified that I won't have a home again after today."

Quinn looked down and Judy became teary eyed. "Oh honey, you know I'm so sorry about that. I would never, ever-" She moved her hand under Quinn's chin, forcing eye contact, "ever, do that to you again. I am no longer Russell's puppet and I'm hurt that you have such little faith in me."

"I'm sorry mom, I know you've changed. It's just hard getting past it, you know? Even with all the psychiatric help," Quinn sighed. "Okay, let me just say what I need to say already."

She set her jaw and looked at her mother head on, "Mom, I'm gay. And I know it probably comes off as a shock because I was pregnant and I'm currently dating Finn, a boy, so I understand if you're a little confused and I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be like this, but I can't pretend like I like boys, even if it is easier, because I don't. I can't do it anymore, I'm so sorry."

Quinn looked for any sign of disgust in her mother's eyes, but all she was met with was a blank stare. She stared at Judy for what seemed like forever and Quinn couldn't take the silence anymore. The blonde sniffled and stood up, picking up Mercedes with her.

"C'mon, we're leaving. I'll get my things and we can leave," Quinn whispered.

Mercedes nodded her head, squeezing Quinn's hand in support. She couldn't believe that she was wrong in assuming the blondes mom would be understanding. Mercedes just hoped that Quinn wouldn't hate her for practically forcing her to tell her mom the truth.

They were about to step out of the dining room, when Judy seemed to break free from her thoughts and stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

Quinn stopped and turned around, her eyes misty from unshed tears. "I'm leaving mom. Isn't that what you want?"

Judy was baffled, "No, that's not what I want. Why would you think that?"

Quinn sniffled, "You were so quiet... I just assumed you wanted me gone."

Judy stepped closer to her daughter and placed her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry if that's what you thought honey. I was just a bit in shock. It's not everyday your daughter reveals a very big secret to you." She smiled softly, "I want you to know that I support you, no matter what your life choices may be, if they don't harm you in any way of course."

Quinn began crying and Mercedes stepped out of the way, allowing the older Fabray to hug her daughter.

"You don't hate me?" Quinn whispered.

Judy hugged Quinn tighter, running her fingers through the blondes hair. "I would never hate you Quinn. I love you as much today as I did yesterday and no matter what happens, I will always love you my sweet little Quinnie bear."

Quinn gave a watery laugh of relief and Mercedes smiled at the sight. She knew Quinn's mom would accept her. Judy hugged her daughter once more before letting her go, still holding on to one of her hands. They stepped into the living room and they all sat down, Judy next to Quinn and Mercedes on the other couch.

"Now, I'm not going to pretend like I know how to deal with this, but if you'll help me, we can learn together like the family we are," Quinn nodded and Judy smiled softly. She turned to look at Mercedes, "Are you Quinnie's girlfriend?"

Quinn's eyes widened and Mercedes laughed, "No, I'm just being the supportive friend."

Judy nodded, "Yeah, I didn't think so either, but I didn't see the harm in asking."

Quinn closed her eyes, "Oh my God mom! Could you be any more embarrassing?"

"What? It's a simple question and Mercedes didn't mind, did you dear?"

Mercedes smiled, "Not at all Ms. Fabray."

"See? No harm done," Judy gave a wink to Mercedes and looked back at her daughter. "But do you have a girlfriend? It's okay to tell me, I just want to be involved in this new part of your life that you've chosen to share with me."

"Well, Quinn does li-"

"No! I don't mom," She sent Mercedes a look that dared her to try and contradict her. Mercedes shook her head and Quinn looked at her mother. She sighed, "It's complicated."

Judy nodded slowly, "Well, whenever it uncomplicates itself, bring this girl around. I just hope your taste in girls is much better than your taste in boys. You didn't exactly date the brightest bunch honey."

Quinn blushed and nodded her head, while Mercedes was having a hard time controlling her giggling. They spent the evening discussing the news that Quinn had given her mother and it was going well. The blonde had honestly thought that she would've been on the street again, but her mom had surprised her and she had to thank Mercedes for forcing her, in a good way, to stop hiding and be true to herself. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt amazing.

Mercedes and Quinn were currently in the blondes room, waiting for dinner to be finished since Judy had insisted Mercedes stay. Said girls phone beeped and she quickly read the message Kurt had sent her. She stared at her phone screen in shock and muttered under her breath. Quinn noticed and stared curiously at Mercedes.

Seeing as the girl was in her own little world at the moment, Quinn cleared her throat, "What is it?"

Mercedes seemed to jump at Quinn's voice and quickly shook her head, "Nothing! Nothing at all."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "It doesn't seem like nothing. Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing important. Just some gossip that Kurt sent me. You know, the usual," Mercedes giggled nervously.

"You know I love new gossip. Let me see," Quinn reached for Mercedes phone.

Mercedes tried to not let Quinn see, but the blonde had a much stronger grip than she did and it was done. Quinn stared at the screen with a smile on her face, but as she kept reading along her smile faltered, until it was completely gone. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the words incredulously before she threw the phone to Mercedes and grabbed her laptop, quickly going to Jacob's blog.

"Uh, Quinn? Do you really think that's a good idea? I'm sure it's just another stupid rumor," Mercedes said, trying to get through to the girl.

Quinn wasn't listening. She was too determined to go on Jewfro's blog to do anything else. She got on his website and there in big bold letters it said, 'McKinley's favorite trio finally prove threesome rumors are true with newfound popular Cheerio Rachel Berry's posted Facebook video.' Quinn scrolled down and there were literally dozens of comments already with boys posting their numbers, along with girls, hoping to get a date with either Puck, Brittany, or Rachel or all of them together. Some boys congratulated Puck on getting it on with two of the hottest girls in school at the same time, but overall people commented on how badass they were on posting such a sexy video of themselves without giving two craps about the consequences. Quinn had enough of reading the stupid comments and she clicked on the video, preparing herself for the ride.

_The video started and Brittany was standing in front of the camera, besides Rachel in equally provocative outfits that basically covered nothing up, except maybe their arms. Puck walked out and he had nothing on, save for boxers that looked like nothing he would ever actually wear. Music started playing and Brittany, Rachel, and Puck sat on three individual chairs set up in front of the camera. They stared directly at the camera and began singing._

**[All]**

One, two, three,

Not only you and me,

Got one eighty degrees,

And I'm caught in between,

Counting one, two, three,

Peter, Paul, and Mary,

Gettin' down with 3p,

Everybody loves counting

Everybody loves counting

Everybody loves counting

_They all stood up and threw their chairs back. Rachel and Brittany stood on each side of Puck, grinding against his sides as he wrapped his hands around them. He smirked and winked at the camera._

**[Puck]**

Babe, pick a night,

To come out and play,

If it's alright,

What do you say?

_Brittany smiled and grabbed Rachel pulling her in front of her as she stood in front of Puck. The began rolling their bodies in sync._

**[Brittany]**

Merrier the more,

Triple fun that way,

Twister on the floor,

What do you say?

Are you in?

Living in sin is the new thing

Are you in?

_Puck and Brittany looked to Rachel expectantly and she bit her lip, nodding her head as Brittany put her in between her and Puck. Puck placed his hands on Rachel's waist, the diva had hers against his chest, rubbing them up and down his chest and abs, while Brittany had one hand in her hair and the other on Rachel's shoulder as they still continued to grind against each other._

**[Brittany and Puck]**

I am counting

**[All]**

One, two, three,

Not only you and me,

Got one eighty degrees,

And I'm caught in between,

Counting one, two, three,

Peter, Paul, and Mary,

Gettin' down with 3p,

Everybody loves counting,

One, two, three,

Not only you and me,

Got one eighty degrees,

And I'm caught in between,

Counting one, two, three,

Peter, Paul, and Mary,

Gettin' down with 3p,

Everybody loves counting

_Brittany went to sit on a couch, dancing by herself, while Rachel turned around in Puck's hold, staring right at the camera._

**[Rachel]**

Three is a charm,

Two is not the same,

I don't see the harm,

So are you game?

_Rachel bent over in front of Puck, slowly rising up again as his hands began to dangerously tread up her legs. She smiled, turning around and jumped on him as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Her grabbed hold of her legs and she moved her upper body from side to side, running her hands through her hair. Brittany continued to dance on the couch, staring at Rachel and Puck._

Let's make a team,

Make em' say my name,

Loving the extreme,

Now are you game?

**[Puck]**

Are you in?

**[Rachel and Puck]**

Living in sin is the new thing,

_Puck placed Rachel down and looked towards Brittany who smiled seductively and inched her way closer to them._

**[Rachel]**

Are you in?

**[Rachel and Puck]**

I am counting!

**[All]**

One, two, three,

Not only you and me,

Got one eighty degrees,

And I'm caught in between,

Counting one, two, three,

Peter, Paul, and Mary,

Gettin' down with 3p,

Everybody loves counting,

_Brittany threw Puck on a chair and straddled him as he ran his hands up and down her body. Rachel stood behind the chair and as if they were all connected, began rolling their bodies together. Rachel rolled her body behind the chair, running her hands occasionally down Puck's chest, Brittany rolled her body against Puck's grabbing on to his shoulders, spinning down before rolling her body against his again. Puck moved his hips, while running his hands up Brittany's back and down her stomach when she spun down._

One, two, three,

Not only you and me,

Got one eighty degrees,

And I'm caught in between,

Counting one, two, three,

Peter, Paul, and Mary,

Gettin' down with 3p,

Everybody loves counting

**[Brittany]**

What we do is innocent,

Just for fun,

and nothing meant

If you don't like the company,

Let's just do it,

You and me

_Rachel moved from behind the chair and pulled Brittany off of Puck, grabbing her hand, pushing her against the wall. The brunette smirked and began unbuttoning some of Brittany's shirt buttons._

**[Rachel]**

You and me

_Brittany smiled and lowered her hands down Rachel's waist. Puck smiled at the interaction and pointed to himself._

**[Puck]**

Or three,

_Both girls smiled and returned to Puck. Brittany shrugged._

**[Brittany]**

Or four

_Puck nodded and smiled grabbing both girls again as they had started out in the beginning of the video._

**[Puck]**

On the floor!

**[Brittany]**

On the floor!

On the floor!

**[Rachel]**

On the floor!

**[Puck]**

On the floor!

_Puck laid down on the floor and Rachel went down with him, sitting down on his chest, facing away from his head. Brittany sat on his thighs and began dancing with Rachel on top of Puck._

**[All]**

One, two, three,

Not only you and me,

Got one eighty degrees,

And I'm caught in between,

Counting one, two, three,

Peter, Paul, and Mary,

Gettin' down with 3p,

Everybody loves counting,

_Brittany unbuttoned her shirt all the way and let it fall open as Rachel did the same smiling, while Puck smirked. Brittany rested her hands on Rachel's naked torso as the diva placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders under the shirt._

One, two, three,

Not only you and me,

Got one eighty degrees,

And I'm caught in between,

Counting one, two, three,

Peter, Paul, and Mary,

Gettin' down with 3p,

Everybody loves counting

_They all panted trying to catch their breath. Puck rested his hands on both girls legs while Rachel ran her hands in Brittany's hair, grasping it as she slowly leaned closer to the blonde. Brittany smirked as the diva inched closer, their lips inches apart. Rachel leaned even closer now only a breath apart and she smiled teasingly as the video ended._

Quinn stared incredulously at what she had just seen. She looked to Mercedes who looked back bewildered. She tried to get words to come out, but her brain was still lost in the video somewhere, wondering what the hell actually happened. And was Brittany wearing Rachel's bra and panties? Were the rumors actually true? This video could prove it, but somehow Quinn didn't believe it. Not fully anyway. Rachel would never do that. She couldn't say the same for Puck or Brittany having heard about their little adventures, but Rachel wasn't dumb enough to do something like that. Right? Her jealousy was becoming overwhelming. She shook her head and Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Well… That was something. No wonder Kurt was freaking out," She looked over to Quinn, noticing her blank stare. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sure it was just for fun. Don't worry about it."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah… I guess so." She sighed, "But even if it's true, it's okay. I deserved that after how I treated Rachel and she's allowed her fun I suppose."

Mercedes hugged Quinn, "Well how about we start on operation 'Get Rachel To Like Me Again'?"

Quinn giggled, "Did you come up with that on your own?"

"Duh. You're supposed to give every plan a name you know," Mercedes smiled, nudging Quinn playfully.

"Okay, whatever you say," Quinn smiled. "What did you have in mind? You know, besides the obvious amount of apologies I'm going to have to make?"

Mercedes smirked, "Leave that up to me girl. I got a plan that will surely help you out."

* * *

Puck chuckled at Jacob's blog. They had so much fun putting the video together and his Jew babe's mood had completely gone up. He was happy he came up with the idea because that was the whole point, cheering Rachel up. Even if it did take forever to learn, it was worth it. And seeing Brittany and Rachel almost kiss towards the end was totally hot, even if it was 'scripted' to get people to believe that the rumor was true. Brittany and Rachel returned from upstairs, having changed back into their normal clothes.

"What are you laughing at Noah?"

"Jewfro's blog. He already posted up our video to his website and look at all these comments," Puck smirked.

Rachel and Brittany hovered over Puck's shoulders, reading what Jacob had put and all the numerous comments already posted in the past hour. Brittany giggled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It seems we have a great amount of fans," Brittany stated, smirking.

"I told you we'd be badass for making this video," Puck smiled. "Are you going to call any of these numbers?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I don't think so. It's still kind of weird to me how all these people want to date me. It's flattering, but weird." She shrugged and sat on the couch, "And I don't really think I'm ready to be... _Interacting_ with other people just yet."

Puck shook his head, "But you should try and move on. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone better than Quinn."

Rachel crossed her arms and frowned. Puck sighed. Rachel had just cheered up and here he went killing her buzz. He looked over to Brittany who gave him a sympathetic look. Puck was growing impatient. He knew he was in no position to be criticizing the diva as he had fallen in love with her unknowingly, but he was moving on and he didn't see why she refused not to. He walked right up to Rachel and stood in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look Rachel, I know what you're going through okay? I've been there with Quinn in case you've forgotten, and I know how easy it is to fall in love with her. Just one smoldering look your way and you're done for. It's not fair and I'm sure half of the time she doesn't even know what she's doing, but that look will hold you and keep you there until she let's you go," Puck knelt down in front of the brunette and squeezed her knees. "Babe... She let you go. She didn't even appreciate how you felt for her and she just used you in a way I've never seen before."

Brittany nodded her head slowly and spoke from the corner of the room, "It's true. Rachel I know Quinn and that's not how she would normally behave. She was abnormally cruel and I have no idea why she was even that mean to you." She walked forward and placed her hand on Puck's shoulder, "But don't worry, I'm going to have a very serious talk with her and I'll hopefully get the answers we're looking for."

Rachel shook her head, "No, don't do that. She's just going to think I sent you and I'll look even more pathetic than I already am."

Rachel looked down at Puck, her eyes misty with unshed tears. Puck sighed, "Babe, I really care about you okay. Both Brittany and I do. We don't want to see you this upset anymore. It's not you."

"This is me," Rachel whispered, shrugging her shoulders.

Puck stood up and looked towards Brittany, clearly exasperated. There was no way to get through to the girl. Brittany sighed, rolled her eyes, and tensed her shoulders. She walked closer to Rachel, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a firm, strong slap. Puck and Rachel stared bewildered at the blonde.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "You weren't listening damn it! Now, you're going to stop wallowing in self pity, you're going to be strong, and you're going to fucking show Quinn that you don't need her either!" Brittany gave Rachel a look that dared her to try and say no.

The diva nodded and rubbed her cheek, willing the pain away. "Well, firstly can I just say ow!" Brittany rolled her eyes and Rachel smiled slightly, "But, thank you Brittany. I needed that. What do you suggest I do to move on? I'm not really ready to be in a committed relationship, but I'm willing to try."

Brittany looked at Puck and he grinned. "Alright, well first I'll show you the ropes on how to be the baddest badass chick at school!" Rachel giggled and Puck continued, "But before I do that, I have to ask, are you still going to be on the Cheerios?"

Brittany's eyes bulged, "Of course she will be! You can't leave me there alone Rachy!"

Rachel smiled softly, "Well, there you have it Noah."

Puck nodded, "Okay, I'll find a way to make do. Badass 101 lessons start tomorrow, at mi casa, 11 a.m. sharp! Don't be late babe!"

"When have I ever been late to anything Noah?"

Puck smirked, "Touche."

"Well, since that's been decided can we finish our movie marathon?" Brittany asked pleadingly.

"Of course Brittany," Rachel smiled.

Puck walked over to the huge flat screen TV and grabbed a movie, putting it on. Brittany sat beside Rachel with a huff as the beginning credits started playing. After bringing the bowl of chips and popcorn, Puck sat on Rachel's other side, handing her another wine cooler. The brunette smiled graciously and opened it, taking a small sip. She sighed contently and placed her head on Puck's shoulder, grabbing Brittany's hand as well.

And just like that, life didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a really bad hangover and she groaned. She stood up slowly and took in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in the living room with the TV still on. Puck and Brittany had left last night, Santana had come over and picked them up. To say the least, it was really awkward. Rachel supposed that Santana had probably seen the video if her glare was anything to go by. Serves her right though. Why did she have to be so obtuse to Brittany's feelings? She walked into the kitchen and chugged down two tablets with some water.

After throwing herself in the shower, she quickly changed into dark skinny jeans and a blue form fitting top, rushed out of her door, and threw herself in her car, racing down to Noah's house. She had a point to prove and she would be damned if she was late to her 'Badass 101' lessons. She smiled to herself when she reached Puck's house at exactly 10:59 a.m.

She knocked on the door and it quickly swung open, revealing Puck in his trademark faded jeans and leather jacket, his mohawk finally growing back. He smirked, "Lesson number one: Badasses are never on time to anything. You're either at least 10 minutes late or you don't show up at all."

Rachel smiled, "Good morning to you too Noah. Should I be writing this down?"

Puck shook his head and moved out of the way as Rachel stepped in. "Good morning babe. Rule number two: You can't be polite and be a badass. Those are just combos that don't mix, so tone your kindness down," The diva rolled her eyes and Puck grinned. "Oh, and rule number three: Don't write anything down. Ever. If you don't remember it, then it's not important."

He walked out into his backyard with Rachel following, "Now, to be a badass you have to build a notorious reputation for doing bad things. Usually I do that with fighting, but I don't think that'll work for you."

Rachel scoffed, "Are you trying to say I can't beat people up? Cause I distinctly remember beating up a certain someone named Noah Puckerman in the sixth grade."

Puck smirked, "There's that attitude I've been missing. Show me what you got babe."

"What? Do you mean you want me to fight you?" Puck nodded and Rachel stared at him mouth agape, "What are you crazy! You could kill me with a punch, I'm not fighting you Noah."

Puck took in Rachel's no nonsense expression. He smirked. He was expecting this after all. "I didn't realize you were such a little pussy Rachel. Where's the girl that would do anything to reach her goals? Hmm? Cause all I see right now is a scared little wuss who won't even fight back. No wonder Quinn got away with saying all that shit to you. You're so-"

The next thing he knew, Puck was on his back with a very tiny, furious girl punching him square in the jaw over and over again.

"Take it back!" Rachel growled, punching Puck harder. "Take it back!"

Puck grabbed the brunettes wrists and flipped them over. He laid on top of her, pinning her wrists on top of her head, as she glared furiously at him. He smiled, wincing at the pain it brought, and stood up holding his hand out for Rachel. She took it and crossed her arms over her chest. Puck wiped at his mouth and noticed a bit of blood there.

He smiled again, picking Rachel up and spinning her around, "There's my Jew babe!"

The diva giggled unwilling and demanded that Noah set her down. Puck obliged and began teaching Rachel the basics of fighting, what moves would surely knock her opponent down, and that she should never back out of a fight and never, ever give up. Puck stressed that lesson so many times, the diva was sure it was ingrained into her brain. After having lunch, with Puck throwing lessons Rachel's way, they laid on his bed playing Super Mario Bros.

"I don't know what we're gonna do about your look, since you're still gonna be a Cheerio, but you should do something dark with your make-up and maybe wear your hair down, in that wavy manner," Puck said his eyes never leaving the screen.

He suddenly jumped up and pressed pause on the game. "Leather!"

Rachel furrowed her brows, "What?"

"You need a leather jacket! That's like, a badass trademark! Nobody will dare mess with you then," Puck said grinning like a fool.

Rachel beamed back, "I think Kurt and I bought one on our shopping spree for my new look. I'll wear it on Monday. You're coming back to school right?"

Puck nodded, "Yup, that's the only reason my parole officer let me out. That and having to pick up trash along the highway."

"Don't worry, I'll help you Noah," Rachel smiled. "Now, put the game back on! I was totally kicking your ass!"

Puck scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

He clicked the game back on and they played for a while. He groaned in shame when he lost the game to the diva. They played some more and Puck furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, no way was Rachel going to beat him now.

He lost again and he sighed.

Getting up, Puck turned his TV off. "Alright, enough of that."

"Aww, don't get butt hurt Noah. It's just a game," Rachel smiled innocently. "Plus, it's not like I knew how to play or anything."

Puck scoffed, "That's a total lie!" He shook his head and stepped out of his room, "You should head home anyway. It's getting late and I know how you like to wake up early to do whatever crap it is that you do."

Rachel smiled at Puck's concern and stretched, her shirt riding up slightly. "Yes, well that 'crap' as you put it gives me this awesome body, thank you very much."

Puck grinned as Rachel pushed him aside and began walking down the stairs. She reached the door and opened it, turning around. Puck leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

He looked seriously at the brunette, "Are you going to be fine?"

Rachel looked down and bit her lip in concentration. She nodded slowly and met Puck's gaze, "Yeah, I think I will. I have to stand up for myself and not let Quinn have this affect on me anymore." She smiled fondly, "Thank you so much Noah. You don't know how much this distraction meant to me. And don't worry, I will be fully badass-ified by tomorrow morning."

Puck grinned. He slowly uncrossed his arms and smirked, "What's rule number ten?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Never care about anything and never get attached to anyone. People will hurt you or find a way to use the things you love against you."

"And who's the exception to that rule?"

The diva giggled, "Puck because he's the number one badass and a hot jew and also Brittany because she's a hot blonde who is nothing like her stereotype."

Puck nodded, "Good. You're learning babe."

He leaned over and hugged her tightly, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Now, run along my Jewish American Princess. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and waved goodbye to Puck. He waited by his door until Rachel disappeared down his driveway. Rachel sighed contently. She was feeling pretty amazing considering what happened two days ago and she was really excited to try her new persona. The diva felt like this was her biggest role yet. After completing her nighttime regimen, she fell asleep with a small grin.

Things were looking up.

* * *

** Hopefully this chapter explained a few things. I'm definately going to have fun writing future chapters with this new no nonsense Rachel coming along :D Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, they really do mean a lot to me :)**


End file.
